


Second Chances

by SunriseRose1023



Series: The Chances Series [2]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 43,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, Dean and Sam snuck away from Halliwell Manor in the middle of the night. A lot has happened since then, since the last time the boys had contact with the Halliwells. A hunt in Oakland, California brings the Winchesters back into the Halliwell orbit. When the case ends up endangering the life of one of their own, the families must put aside their differences and work together to save her. At the same time, Dean and Melinda must overcome their fears--and ultimately themselves--to find each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my "Chances" series, and happens two years after the first story. If you haven't read "A Meeting By Chance" yet, I suggest you do, so that this story will make sense. This story happens somewhere during the fourth season of Supernatural. I created some new characters here, in the form of Phoebe and Paige's children. We didn't get to know their names in the show, so I gave them names I thought of. 
> 
> As I am transferring these works from my FanFiction.net account to this one, I'm changing some things up. One of those things will be the timing. Age-wise and all is a little different here. Another change will be the names of Paige's children. On my FF stories, the twins' names were Anna and Jenny. I thought those names up long ago, long before I ever watched Supernatural. So when Anna popped up on SPN, I thought, oh no big deal. We can have two Annas. Only ... I don't like having two Annas anymore. So, Jenny's twin will have a new name, whenever she appears in this story. 
> 
> Please read and review, if you'd like. I love hearing feedback on these stories. Thanks for stopping by!

Sam Winchester looked across the table and studied his brother. It had been exactly six hours—Sam wasn't counting, he swore—since Dean had said a word. He'd been reading through some book Bobby had tossed at him, and nursing the same cup of coffee for nearly the entirety of those six hours. Sam had tried to make small talk, but when he ended up only talking to himself, he shut up. It had been a hell of a year, with Dean literally going to hell and back, but that wasn't what was bothering him. Sam knew, because Sam knew his brother.

Dean's problem was centered in a nice house, in a nice neighborhood, in a nice suburb in San Francisco, California. Dean's problem was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed witch who'd stolen his heart, just about two years ago.

Sam stood up, stretching his long legs. He let out a breath and walked into Bobby's kitchen, pouring himself, and Dean, a fresh cup of coffee. They practically lived on the stuff now. Sam walked back into the room, taking the empty cup from Dean, replacing it with the new one. Dean lifted it in Sam's direction, taking a sip, then turning the page in his book. Sam let out a sigh, then clenched his back teeth together. If Bobby didn't find them a hunt in California soon, Sam would summon a damn demon himself to take them there. Dean flipped another page in his book and Sam walked to the window.

It was cold in South Dakota, and the first snow was expected to fall any day now. Sam bet it would be warm in California. He thought back, tried to remember the reasons they weren't there right now. Oh yeah. Dean's stubborn ass. Although he was sure Melinda wasn't entirely innocent. He and Dean had stayed in San Francisco for three months, until late one night, when Dean said they had to go. Of course, Sam later found out that the hunt Dean dragged him out of Halliwell Manor for was actually a hoax, and he was actually running scared from something else. Something much bigger than he was, and more powerful than any demon.

Love.

Right after that, Sam had been taken by Azazel, trapped in that town with the others, forced to fight to the death. And Sam had actually died. Dean, that stupid idiot, had made a deal with a crossroads demon: Sam's life for Dean's soul. And the demon, being a rather intelligent creature, had snatched that deal right up. Although, instead of the regular 10-year agreement, Dean's sentence had been reduced to one year. He and Sam had fought that entire year to break the contract, but to no avail. Dean died, as Sam watched helplessly, and had gone to hell. But four months later, Dean had returned, being saved from hell by an angel. Sam had stayed in touch with Melinda, had gone to the Manor and cried with her when he had to tell her that Dean was dead. He'd called her back when Dean was alive, but her brother had answered, promising to relay the message and get Melinda to call.

That had been almost seven months ago.

Bobby came walking into the room and motioned for Sam to follow him. Sam drained the last of his coffee and walked into the den, where Dean looked up from his book. Bobby laid a stack of papers down on his desk.

"Somethin' big's happening, boys. Somethin' big and bad."

Sam walked over, taking a look at some of the papers. Weather reports, reports of electrical storms, all the signs of demonic activity. Sam stopped when he saw the missing person's reports.

"Bobby, what are these?"

Bobby glanced over and sighed.

"Five girls, ages 13-15, have been reported missing in the past two weeks. And five bodies have been found. All of them had their throats cut, missing a great deal of blood. And all of them were virgins."

Dean looked up then, spoke his first words in six hours and twenty-two minutes.

"Son of a bitch."

Sam sighed, and Bobby just looked at the two of them. Dean took the missing person's reports, thumbed through them.

"Five virgins over two weeks? Ritualistic killing if I've ever heard it."

Sam nodded, glancing over the weather reports again. His heart kick-started, and he turned to Bobby.

"Where is this, Bobby?"  
"Oakland, California."

Sam wasn't going to fall to his knees, thanking whatever god or demon responsible for this. And he wasn't going to run over, kiss and hug Bobby. He wasn't. And he didn't. God, he was jumping up and down on the inside, though. Oakland was a hop, skip, and a jump—and possibly a little more than that—from San Francisco. With any luck, he and Dean would run into Melinda on this trip. Dean looked up from the papers.

"Wait, what? Oakland?"  
"Oakland. California. We're headed to the Golden State, my friend."

Dean sighed. Sam walked out of the room, came back nearly as quickly.

"I've got our bags, the Impala's gassed up and ready."

Dean and Bobby exchanged a glance. Bobby reached up to scratch his beard.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were wanting to leave here."  
"Just ready for a hunt, Bobby."

Dean stood up, walked out of the room. Sam turned to Bobby.

"And if I have to sit and watch him brood for one more minute, I'm going to take my shiny silver knife and put us both out of our misery."

Bobby laughed, patted Sam on the back.

"I know what you mean, son. You two be careful with this one, all right?"

Sam smiled.

"Of course, Bobby. Hey, we might take a little while when this one is over."

Bobby nodded.

"I figured. After all, Oakland's only—"  
"Twelve and a half miles away from San Fran."

Bobby laughed, shaking his head.

"Idjits."

Sam smiled.

"Let's go, Dean! Rolling out!"

* * *

 

Peyton Halliwell shook out her long, dark, riotously curly hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. Her cousin Melinda sat across from her on the bed, absently braiding her own long—but shorter than Peyton's—blonde hair. Peyton kept fiddling with her hair, watching Melinda as she did. They had just learned of some ritualistic killings in Oakland, and were preparing to research a little before heading over there to check it out.

But that wasn't what was bothering Melinda. Peyton knew exactly what was bothering Melinda, and she had ever since it started, roughly two years before. What was bothering Melinda was a tall, dark, broody demon hunter with green eyes and a killer smile. Dean Winchester.

Peyton let her hands falls from her head and picked up some lotion, rubbing it into her hands and rubbing some on her elbows.

Melinda had fallen for Dean Winchester when he'd shown up in town, when she ran into him outside her mom's café. They'd saved his brother together, damn well falling in love in the process, but something, and Peyton wasn't sure exactly what, had torn them apart. Dean and his brother had left in the middle of the night, with no explanation. They'd sort of fallen out of touch after that, until Melinda got the call that turned into a visit where his brother had told her that Dean had died.

Oh, that was a rough time. Peyton shuddered whenever she thought about it. Sharing her mother's power of being an empath, Peyton had felt every single thing her cousin had, and the shattering devastation had almost done them both in. But Melinda had pulled through somehow, and Peyton did too, and they'd tried to get on with their lives. Until the call that said Dean wasn't so dead after all. Chris had expounded on that point, letting them know the whole story, and Peyton had felt Melinda's hurt and anger. Seven months had gone by since then, and Melinda was now—

"Peyton?"

Peyton turned around, smiling at her cousin.

"Yeah?"  
"What do you think these killings mean?"

Peyton blew out a long breath. Melinda turned to look out the window, absently picking up one of the pillows from the bed.

"Well, they obviously mean something. The question is what."  
"Why these girls? They were so young."  
"And virgins, Mel."  
"True. We start them young nowadays."

Peyton nodded, then cocked her head.

"What's really bothering you, Mel?"

Melinda shrugged her shoulders, then looked away from the window.

"Stop empathing me, Peyton."  
"I can't help it. We're too connected."

Melinda smiled. They were best friends, she and Peyton. Had been their whole lives. Their birthdays were only two weeks apart, to the day. Peyton stood up, walked over to the bed. She sat beside Melinda, and Melinda let her head drop to Peyton's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Mellie?"  
"I don't know. A lot of things. These girls were so young. And they all have blonde hair and blue eyes."  
"Mel, you think you're going to be next? No chance in hell. We won't let them get to you. Plus, you're kind of old."  
"Twenty-four is not old."  
"I know, I know."

Peyton smiled, and Melinda's next sentence was very soft.

"This is a big thing, Peyton. What if ... What if we run into them?"

Peyton sighed.

"Then we run into them. You hold your head high and give him a great big 'screw you.' You're Melinda Halliwell, for God's sake."

Melinda smiled and nodded. Peyton kissed the top of Melinda's hair before she stood up.

"Come on. I bet Wyatt's waiting on us."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had given up on trying to take a nap. They'd been driving for nearly two days, having stopped only to get a bite to eat and sleep. They'd been in the car for almost fourteen hours today, since before the sun had come up, and they were almost there. Sam was studying a map again, trying to figure something out, when the radio went snowy. Dean glanced down, twisting the volume knob. Sam looked up from the map, glancing at the radio, then at the red light they'd stopped at. It flickered, and Sam and Dean shared a glance. Dean pressed the gas down, and they drove a bit, before a voice from the backseat caused Dean to slam on the breaks.

"Howdy, cowboys."

Dean pulled to the side of the road and he and Sam whirled around. The blonde in the backseat had her legs crossed, looking at her fingernails. She looked up, saw the boys looking back at her, and she smiled widely. She blinked at them and her brown eyes went completely black. Dean sighed.

"Who the hell are you?"

She smiled again, blinking as her eyes went back to normal. 

"You don't know me. We've never met, actually."

Sam threw his map down and reached for Ruby's knife, which was under his seat.

"Don't even think about going for that knife, Sam. I come in peace."  
"Yeah, right. They all say that."  
"Okay, I'll give you that. I'm not here to fight, boys. I've come to warn you."

Dean smiled.

"What, out of the goodness of your heart?"

The demon winked at him.

"Here's the scoop. Ever since you two sent Yellow Eyes packing, things have been rough downstairs. Have you heard of Crowley?"

Sam and Dean shook their heads, and the demon nodded.

"He's the King of the Crossroads demons. And, he's eyeing for a promotion."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, and the demon went on.

"Some of the underlings got their feathers ruffled over that, and they're trying to stage a coup. Overthrow Crowley before he can get anywhere. And the guy they got leading it? He might just make it happen."

Dean took a breath.

"Slow down. What now?"

The demon blew out her breath.

"I've heard about Hooked on Phonics here. Do you want me to draw you a picture?"  
"Unless you want me to slit your throat while you do it."  
"Oh Dean, tell me more."

Sam groaned.

"What do you mean a coup? And who's leading it?"

The demon flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to Sam.

"One of Crowley's sons is trying to take him out and get the King of Hell crown for himself. He is one powerful son of a bitch, too. He could damn well do it, and he's already halfway there."  
"The killings in Oakland."  
"Bingo. Gold star for you, sugar britches."

Sam exchanged a glance with Dean, who turned back to the demon.

"Why are you telling us this?"

She smiled.

"Because we all heard about your little fling with the Halliwell witch. That little fling you flung right after it started."  
"Don't talk about Melinda."  
"Hit a nerve, wonderboy?"

Dean grit his teeth, and the demon let out a laugh.

"I'm telling you because in order for the spell to take effect, the last thing needed is the pure, untainted blood of a practitioner of white magic."  
"Like a witch?"  
"A good witch. And he's got his eyes on the Halliwells. Which can only mean that one of those Halliwells hasn't cashed in her V-card yet. There's a ton of them, though."

The demon leaned forward, a wicked smile on her face.

"Is it yours, Dean? You tap that Halliwell when you had the chance?"

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean, who just looked back to her.

"What's the demon's name? The one leading everything?"

The demon shrugged her shoulders.

"He's above my pay grade."

Sam propped his arm up on the back of his seat.

"What's in it for you?"

The demon blinked her eyes at him.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"  
"You know exactly what I mean. You wouldn't tell us a damn thing unless it could benefit you somehow."  
"Sammy, I'm hurt."  
"Truth hurts, bitch."

She smiled over at Dean, glancing out the window before speaking.

"As much as I hate Crowley, his son is ten times worse. And that's just from the stories I've heard of him. You stop him from overthrowing Daddy, and it works out for the good of all demons everywhere. We'll still hate you, but we'll have a little shred of respect for you two."  
"So helping us helps you."  
"Oh, I'm not helping you. I'm just the little devil on your shoulder, whispering in your ear."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance.

"You've got to protect the princess in the tower. Change your destination, boys. Head to San Fran instead of Oakland. You know where it is. You left your heart there, didn't you, Dean?"

Dean shook his head as he looked in the rearview mirror, but the backseat was empty. He and Sam turned around, but the demon was gone. Dean startled at a knock on his window, and he rolled it down, rolling his eyes.

"What?"

The demon who'd been in the backseat gave him a smile.

"Oh, I just wanted to wish you luck. God knows you're going to need it. And do me a favor?"

She leaned in closer.

"When you get to the Manor, tell Piper that Christy said hi."

Dean  closed his eyes, shaking his head, then turned back to the window, only to discover she was gone. Dean looked around, then over to Sam, who shook his head.

"Christy?"

Dean shrugged his shoulder, then put the car in gear as Sam relaxed in his seat. Dean pulled back onto the road.

"So, Dean."  
"Don't."

Sam grinned.

"We were there for three months, Dean."  
"Leave it alone, Sam."

Like Sam would really do that.

"Three months, and you never—"  
"Sam! It's not like… She's got an ass-load of cousins, man! The—the—"  
"Virgin."

Dean shot Sam a look, but Sam only smiled.

"It's not Melinda. Think about it. There are Phoebe's girls, Paige's twins, plus the boys."  
"But Meg said 'her.' It's one of the girls."  
"Right. It's one of the girls. One of the girls is a—Can we not talk about this?"

Dean turned the radio back up, and AC/DC blared through the speakers. His neck was red, and Sam was laughing under his breath. Just after the sun went down, the boys pulled up at Halliwell Manor. It looked exactly the same. Dean felt nervous, and he was cursing himself for it. Sam climbed out of the car, letting out a groan as he stretched. Dean blew out his breath and climbed out. Sam smiled at him.

"Ready?"  
"Shut up."

Sam laughed, then went up the walk. Dean took in a deep breath, before he followed him. They walked up the porch and to the front door. Dean touched the stained glass in the door, then sighed. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Dean. We'll figure it out."

Dean nodded, and Sam raised his hand, knocking on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so over on my FanFiction account, I had the demon in this chapter be Meg. However, when I went and wrote a later installment to this series, I followed along with Season 5 of SPN, and Meg came back then, after being gone since Season 1. So, I did a little changing here, and had Christy talk to the guys instead. You remember her, right? ;)
> 
> Also, the boys didn't meet Crowley until Season 5, as well. In my other story, they knew about him and all, but I wanted to give that a little switch as well. So, Christy fills them in on the info they're missing. Maybe this will get the timeline I'm going for straight.


	3. Chapter 3

Melinda was finishing up her makeup, applying her lip gloss in the front hallway of the house. Peyton was behind her, tugging down her own dress, and fluffing her hair. Melinda dropped the lip gloss into her purse, snapping it shut, pushing a hand through her hair and turning to Peyton.

"What do you think?"

Peyton walked over, turning Melinda around and putting an arm around her shoulders as they looked in the mirror.

"I think we are two sexy bitches."

Melinda laughed, and they heard a knock at the door. Peyton glanced down at her watch, while Melinda glanced over at the hall clock.

"They're early."

Melinda hurried into the living room to slip her shoes on, and Peyton frowned as she walked towards the door, muttering under her breath.

"They're never early."

Peyton opened the door, and the smile fell from her lips.

"Oh my god. What the hell are you doing here?"

In the living room, Melinda had her right shoe on, and she was working on her left. Her head popped up as she heard the unmistakable sound of a slap, followed by a yelp. Melinda pushed her foot into the heel, grabbed her bag and hurried back towards the foyer.

"Peyton, did you just …"

She came to a hard stop, her sentence trailing off as she saw who was at the door. In that one measly second, her entire world crumbled to her feet. She could barely breathe, and she swallowed hard.

 _"Dean?"_  
"Hi, Mel."

Peyton whirled around to him.

"'Hi, Mel'? You take off without a word and all you have to say, after two freakin' years, is 'Hi, Mel'? You son of a bitch, I—"  
"Peyton."

Peyton turned at the breathy sound of Melinda's voice and saw how all the color had drained from her face. She could suddenly feel how lightheaded her cousin was, but before Peyton could say a word, Melinda fainted. Dean pushed past Peyton, and caught Melinda before she could hit the ground. He lifted her in his arms and carried her into the living room, laying her down on one of the couches and running a hand over her forehead. Peyton blew out her breath and pushed him.

"You can just stop touching her."

Dean stepped away from Melinda, while Peyton sat beside her, muttering under her breath, calling him a colorful assortment of names. Sam stood back and tried not to laugh out loud. They turned around when blue lights shone behind them. Wyatt and Chris orbed in, looking to Peyton.

"What happened?!"

Chris knelt beside the couch, holding his hands out. Chris and Melinda had gotten closer with everything she'd gone through, and they were practically telepathic with each other. He'd sensed that something was up, and had come to check on her. Peyton sighed and motioned over her shoulder.

"They showed up."

Chris glanced over, and his face went hard. He stood up, walking to stand in front of Dean. Dean sighed.

"Chris, I—"

His sentence was cut off when Chris punched him in the face. Sam's mouth fell open, as did Peyton's, and Chris shook his hand out as Dean wiggled his jaw. He turned back forward, rubbing his jaw, and was met by Wyatt's fist on the other side of his face. Peyton shook her head then, pushing Melinda's bangs back, as Sam knelt down, talking to Dean as he was bent over. Peyton bent to Melinda's ear.

"Kid, if you don't wake up, I'm afraid your brothers might kill him. And I'll let them, Mel. I swear I will."

Melinda let out a moan, and her eyes fluttered open. Peyton helped her sit up, and she looked at her brothers. She raised an eyebrow as she looked past them to Dean, who was rubbing his jaw, bruises already forming there. She let out a sigh, looking back to Wyatt and Chris.

"What did you do?"

They both shrugged their shoulders, staring at the ground, and Melinda sighed as she slipped her shoes off. She held out her hand and a bag of ice appeared there. She walked to Dean and gently set the ice on his jaw.

"Hold this. Wyatt, Chris… Get some ice for your knuckles. Stupid boys. Peyton?"

Peyton followed Melinda out of the room, and when they came back a few minutes later, they had changed. Their dresses had been replaced by sweatpants and tshirts, and Melinda wore her fluffy pink slippers. Dean smiled when he saw them, then stopped because that hurt his jaw. The Halliwell brothers each had one hell of a punch. Chris took hold of Melinda's arm before she walked into the living room. He spoke softly.

"I thought tonight was your big—"  
"Do you actually think I'd go now? Kinda got a bit of a shock to the system, big brother."

Chris nodded, and as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Melinda groaned, then padded to the door. Peyton ushered everyone into the living room, but they all stood where they could listen. Melinda took a deep breath and opened the door. A tall, very handsome man with dark hair stood on the porch, dressed in a tux. One look at Melinda, and a worried look crossed his face. She gave him a small smile, leaning against the door.

"James, hi."  
"Darling, is everything all right?"

Melinda sighed. At the sound of the deep voice intoned with a British accent, Dean turned to Sam, who shrugged his shoulders. Peyton had a smirk on her face. Melinda sighed again.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm not ... I'm not feeling very well."  
"Well, I can cancel our dinner plans. Do you need me to—"  
"Oh no, no. Thank you, James, but I'm just going to bed."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sorry I ruined your evening."  
"Melinda, darling, you could never. I hope you get to feeling better."

James leaned down and kissed her forehead, and she smiled up at him.

"Call me if you need anything."

Melinda nodded, and James smiled as he touched her cheek.

"Love you."  
"You, too."

As James bent down, Melinda went up on her toes. As their lips met, Dean felt his heart break. Even after all he'd done, he never expected her to have someone else. Especially not someone she loved. Peyton gasped as she turned to face him, and compassion colored her face.

"Oh. Oh, no."

She'd been blocking him all night, but she could feel it now, the way Dean was feeling. Peyton blinked back tears at the pain in her chest, and she realized just how wrong she'd been. He wasn't the cold, heartless bastard she'd thought he was. He was just a man, who had been too afraid to feel the things he'd been feeling. It had been too much too soon, and it had scared him so much that he felt running away was his only option. He wished he could take it back, would give anything to take it all back. Peyton bent to sit on the couch, holding her hands over her stomach as a tear slid down her face. Melinda came back into the room, immediately going to Peyton.

"Sweetie, what? What is it?"

Peyton shook her head, and Melinda wrapped her in a hug. Behind Melinda's back, Peyton met Dean's eyes. She cried, until Melinda stood up to go get her a tissue. Peyton made her way to Dean and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…"  
"Realize what?"  
"That you loved her."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam walked into the kitchen, because it was too intense for him to stay in the living room with Peyton and Dean. Plus, he was afraid Wyatt and Chris might come after him, too. And if he was being totally honest, seeing Peyton cry like that made him uncomfortable, like he wanted to fix whatever was hurting her. So he'd walked away, to the kitchen, and found Melinda, turned away from him, gripping the counter beside the sink. She was muttering under her breath, clenching and releasing her grip on the counter. Sam took a step closer, and smiled when he realized what she was saying.

"Is that Queen?"

Melinda whirled around, letting out her breath with a smile when she saw Sam. She nodded.

"I repeat the lyrics to _Bohemian Rhapsody_ whenever I get really upset. It kind of calms me down for some weird reason."

Sam nodded, walking closer to her.

"I don't even know if I know all the words to _Bohemian Rhapsody_."

Melinda nodded, looking down at her hands. Her voice went soft.

"It's not really a difficult song to learn. There's a lot of words that I don't understand, and it doesn't really make sense, but then again, what Queen song does, you know? I mean—"  
"Mel."

She looked up to him, and he saw the tears in her eyes. He put a soft smile on, and opened his arms.

"It's good to see you, Mel."

She smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek, and she went into the safe circle of Sam's arms.

"It's good to see you too, Sammy."

He held her for a minute, running his hand across her hair, just being quiet. Melinda pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"I got your shirt all wet."  
"I don't care."

She smiled, and sat down at the table. Sam followed her, then bit the bullet.

"So who was the guy at the door?"

Melinda sighed.

"James. James McLeod. He's an assistant district attorney downtown. And… he's my boyfriend."

Sam nodded, tried to show no emotion on his face. Melinda sighed.

"Sam…"  
"I didn't say a word."  
"I know what you're thinking."  
"You're not a mind reader, Mel. You can do a lot of things, but knowing what I'm thinking is not one of them."

She smiled at that, and Sam smiled with her. He reached over and touched her hand.

"Is he good to you?"

She nodded.

"Then I'm happy for you."  
"Sam, I know—"  
"And I'm staying out of it."

Melinda sighed.

"Sam…"  
"This is between you and Dean, Mel. You have to figure this out. Not me. I'm neutral."

Melinda nodded.

"Neutral, huh?"

Sam nodded, and Melinda leaned in.

"But kind of on my side, right?"

Sam laughed.

"How about we say neutral, but leaning."

Melinda smiled.

"Sounds good." 

* * *

 

Peyton led Dean over to the couch, and they sat down. Peyton wiped a tear from her face and looked at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his hands. Peyton pressed on.

"I'm an empath, Dean. I am feeling every single emotion that you are. I know exactly how you feel at this moment, because I am feeling it. You're sad. And you've got tons of regrets, and your hurting. Not to mention that bitching pain in your jaw."

Dean laughed a bit at that one. His jaw did ache like a mother. Peyton reached over and took his hand, made him look up to her.

"What happened, Dean?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know. I mean, looking back now, I … It's kind of a blur. I panicked, Peyton. All of a sudden, I couldn't breathe. I had to get out, so I got Sam and we left. I didn't think—I wasn't thinking."

He sat up straighter, looked Peyton right in the eye.

"It's like it just hit me all of a sudden. I'd known Melinda for three months. _Three_. And I could already see the rest of our lives. I never wanted to leave her side. She told me about her vision, and that she'd had it her whole life, and she finally saw that it was me. She'd been waiting for me her whole life, Peyton."

Peyton nodded, while her mind turned flips. Melinda hadn't told her _that_.

"It wasn't until that night, when I was holding her while she slept that it hit me. This girl expected me to be her Prince Charming. And the doubts came flooding in. Mel was— _is_ —way too good for me. I am damaged, especially now, and broken, and she doesn't deserve to be stuck with that. She deserves so much better than me, Peyton."  
"Oh, Dean."  
"I started thinking about that, and I completely panicked. I climbed out of bed and threw everything I could find into a bag. I ran downstairs, told Sam some bullshit story about Bobby and a hunt. And we left. About a week later, I realized what an idiot I was, and I was going to call, but Sam disappeared. And then… Well, it really doesn't matter."

Peyton sat back, shaking her head. She could barely believe it. She'd spent so much time hating Dean, thinking he was a pathetic asshole for leaving, and she never thought about what he might be feeling. She couldn't say that she completely agreed with him, but she understood why he took off. She didn't really blame him, either. Melinda and Sam walked into the room then, and Dean stood up.

"Mel…"

She held up a hand to him, and her brothers walked back close to her. Melinda sighed, and Peyton did the same.

"De—"

Melinda swallowed, shaking her head.

"Dean, I can't. Not tonight. I'm … I'm just tired. We've got an early day tomorrow, so can we just go to bed? Sam, you're welcome to the guest room."

Sam nodded, and Dean went to open his mouth. Melinda turned from the stairs to look at him.

"You can sleep on the porch."

She walked up the stairs, leaving the rest of the men smiling after her. Wyatt and Chris made their way to their rooms, and Sam grabbed his bag and jogged up to the guest room. Peyton walked up from behind and touched Dean on the shoulder.

"She didn't really mean that. No, I'm lying. She did."

Dean went to get his bag, and Peyton sighed.

"Crash on the couch. If she asks, I had nothing to do with it, and you're totally to blame. That couch might make you wish you were on the porch, though. Aunt Piper picked the worst, most uncomfortable couch in the history of couches."

Dean nodded, and Peyton touched his shoulder again before she walked upstairs. Dean stretched out on the couch, immediately noticing what Peyton meant. But he'd spend the rest of his life there if he had a chance to get Melinda back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Melinda stood in the doorway between the living room and the dining room, holding her coffee mug in her hands. She was watching Dean, who was sleeping, and not very well, on the couch. That couch was an uncomfortable bitch, and Melinda gave in to the petty feeling that she was glad Dean spent the night there. He let out a sigh and turned to his side, for the third time since she'd been watching him. It sure seemed like he'd had a night like she had, with lots of tossing and turning, and little sleep. She took another sip of her coffee, as Peyton padded down the stairs. Peyton raised an eyebrow at her, then came to stand beside her. She looked over to the couch, as Dean moved onto his stomach. Peyton tried her best to ignore Melinda's glare, and they walked into the kitchen.

"You let him sleep on the couch didn't you?"

Peyton reached for a mug, then turned to face Melinda, dark eyes wide.

"No."

Melinda cocked her head to the side, and Peyton sighed.

"Yes. You weren't serious about making him sleep on the porch, were you?"  
"Uh, yes, Peyton. I was."

Peyton shook her head and poured herself a cup of coffee. She gave it a healthy dose of cream and sugar, then sipped it as she turned to Melinda. Peyton hid her smiled behind the mug.

"You sleep well?"  
"You know damn well what the answer to that is."

Peyton bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I just ask because I can feel how tired you are."  
"Then stop empathing me."  
"Well, we sure are pleasant this morning."  
"Bite me, Peyton."

Peyton took another sip of her coffee. At least Melinda had moved from sad to angry. Peyton liked dealing with pissed-off Melinda much better than depressed, crying Melinda, which she'd had to deal with for far too long, a couple of years ago. And last night, until Melinda had finally cried herself to sleep, but only the two of them knew about that. Sam walked into the kitchen then, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Peyton couldn't help but smile. As tall and muscled as Sam was, when he rubbed his eyes he looked just like a little boy. He looked over at Peyton and smiled at her, and she felt her cheeks go warm. Melinda rolled her eyes as Sam stepped past Peyton and took down a mug, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning."

Peyton kept smiling at him, but Melinda turned to stare out the window. Sam glanced back at her, looking over at Peyton, who just shook her head. Sam took a long sip of coffee as Wyatt and Chris walked in the kitchen. Wyatt poured the last of the coffee for himself, and Chris grumbled as he had to make another pot. As the coffee brewed, Chris walked over and put his arm around Melinda.

"When is everyone getting home?"  
"I'm not sure. Mom said early, but she didn't specify. It could be early like now, or early afternoon, or-"  
"I meant early like now."

Chris and Melinda turned and smiled as Piper stepped inside, followed by Phoebe. Peyton smiled and set her coffee down.

"Mama!"

Phoebe smiled as she caught Peyton in a hug. Piper walked over to Melinda and kissed her forehead, and Chris bent so she could do the same to him. Piper turned to go to Wyatt, but she stopped. Peyton backed up from Phoebe, and Phoebe followed Piper's gaze.

"Sam?"  
"Hi, Piper. Phoebe."

They didn't say anything, just stood there and looked at him. They turned back to Melinda, who shrugged her shoulders and finished her coffee. Phoebe exchanged a glance with Peyton, as they were both bombarded with emotions, before she turned to Sam.

"Honey, we're glad to see you, but … What are you doing here?"  
"Is your brother with you?"  
"He's asleep on the couch, Ma."

Piper looked over to Wyatt, then strode to the refrigerator. Melinda sighed and set her cup down.

"Mom, don't—"  
"Hush."

Piper turned to walk out of the kitchen, and Melinda hurried behind her. Everyone else filed after them, hanging back to watch from the doorway. Piper went to stand in front of the couch, and Melinda followed her. And everyone watched as Piper held up the cup of ice-cold water, then dumped it on Dean's head. He leapt up from the couch, curses flying from his mouth. He stopped when he saw Piper, and he sighed.

"Hi, Pipe—"

She hadn't emptied the cup, so she threw the rest in his face. He closed his eyes, shivering at how cold his face now was. Piper had her hands on her hips when he opened his eyes again.

"Get up, and get out."

She turned and strode back into the kitchen, and everyone followed her, except Dean and Melinda. Melinda shook her head and looked over to him.

"It could've been hot coffee. Probably should have been."

Melinda walked away then, leaving Dean looking after her. Dean nodded, then followed her into the kitchen. Phoebe was sitting at the table by Peyton, and Sam was on the other side, flipping through a paper. They all looked up when he walked in, and Dean raised a hand.

"Morning."  
"I thought I told you to get out."  
"Mom, please."  
"Don't even, Melinda. After … No. You're not welcome here, Dean."  
"Aunt Piper, he's obviously here for a reason."

Piper turned to glare at Peyton, who shrunk back behind Phoebe. Sam cleared his throat.

"We are, actually. Here for a reason, I mean. And we need to talk about it. All of us."

Piper glared at Dean, even though Sam was the one who had spoken. Sam cowered behind his paper, and Peyton rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry guys, but can we stop for a second? All these emotions are … I can't block anyone when you're all so fired up."

After glaring for a second more, Piper took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out. Melinda and her brothers did the same thing, and Phoebe rubbed Peyton's back. Peyton sighed.

"There. That's better."

Dean accepted the cup Melinda handed him, and Piper sighed as she walked over, ran her hand down Melinda's hair.

"Why don't we move this little pow-wow into the sunroom? Your dad and uncle will get here soon, and if they see him, they'll ruin my kitchen."

Melinda smiled.

"He already got a taste of the welcome wagon, Mom. Peyton slapped him, and you see how bruised his jaw is? Big brothers 1 and 2 got ahold of him."

Dean sighed and walked out of the room. Sam chuckled as he followed, taking his coffee with him. Wyatt and Chris followed, Peyton and Phoebe after them, and Melinda and Piper were the last to leave. Piper smiled.

"I shouldn't be proud of them. I shouldn't."  
"But you are."  
"That's my boys."

Melinda snorted, shaking her head as Piper looped an arm around her.


	6. Chapter 6

The sunroom was just as its name said. It was open and airy, with sun pouring in through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Around the edges of the windows was the same multi-colored glass as in the front door, giving them a sort of stained-glass look. Dean was fond of the sunroom, and memories flooded into his mind as he walked into it. He and Melinda on the couch, dozing in the late afternoon. He and Sam, studying the big Book of Shadows with Melinda. Watching the mid-afternoon rain the day before they left.

Dean sighed, shaking his head. Melinda and Peyton climbed onto the couch, tucking their feet under them. Chris took a seat in a chair, and Wyatt stood behind him. Piper and Phoebe took the loveseat, leaving Sam and Dean standing in front of all of them. Wyatt blew out his breath.

"All right, we haven't got all day. Spill."

Melinda closed her eyes, and Phoebe looked over at her, a sad smile on her face. Dean cleared his throat.

"Okay. Well, I'm sure you've all heard about the killings over in Oakland?"

Heads nodded around the room. Chris spoke up.

"The ritualistic killings?"

Sam nodded.

"Not exactly. I mean, they are ritualistic, but there's something else."  
"I knew there was something more. I told you that! Pay up."

Wyatt and Chris grumbled as they pulled out their wallets, handing Melinda ten dollars each. Melinda stuffed the money into her pocket and turned back to Sam. He smiled, then went on.

"The killings are part of a spell. A demonic spell."

The smiles faded. Dean spoke up again.

"Ever heard of a demon named Crowley?"

The Halliwells exchanged glances, before shaking their heads. Dean nodded.

"Well, Crowley was a crossroads demon. Actually, he was King of the crossroads. Now, he's angling for a promotion, because he wants to be the ... the King of Hell."  
"Wait, wait a minute. The _King_ of Hell?"

Sam and Dean nodded, while Piper and Phoebe exchanged worried glances. Dean pressed on.

"Apparently, one of Crowley's sons is unhappy, and wants to overthrow his father. And it seems like he could actually do it. The five girls he killed were parts of the spell. And the final part …"

Sam sighed and took over the story when Dean faltered.

"The final thing he needs is the pure, untainted blood of a practitioner of white magic."  
"The blood of a witch?"

Sam nodded to Phoebe.

"And not just any witch. A Halliwell."

Wyatt, Chris, Peyton, and Melinda looked at each other. Chris closed his eyes, then looked to Sam.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean the 'pure, untainted blood'?"

Sam and Dean exchanged an uncomfortable glance, and Peyton sat up straight.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Do you mean a virgin?"

Another uncomfortable look, and Sam and Dean nodded. Peyton fell out laughing. Chris and Wyatt joined in, and Piper and Phoebe smiled. When Peyton gained a little control of herself, she shook her head.

"I'm afraid you're barking up the wrong tree, boys. The Halliwells are … Well, we can't help you."

Sam looked over to Peyton.

"Well, this demon is focused on your family. Which only means that he's planning on someone here being the last piece to his puzzle."

Phoebe and Piper stood up, and Piper smiled.

"Well, I've had three children. Phoebe's had three children, and so has Paige. So we really can't help you."  
"And honestly, we don't want to continue this conversation with our precious children. So we'll go make some breakfast."

They left, and Wyatt and Chris stood up. Wyatt smiled.

"I'm afraid I can't be of any help either."  
"Nope, me either. And we've got stuff to do, anyway."

Chris smiled as he and Wyatt orbed out. Peyton moved to the edge of the couch, not noticing how quiet Melinda was. Peyton laughed again.

"I can't believe you think … No. You've got the wrong family, boys."  
"Peyton, it's one of you."  
"I can promise you, it's not."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, and Peyton sighed.

"I … Well, I don't feel comfortable sharing my story, but I can promise you, I'm out. Phoenix was in the backseat of Rob Moroni's car, and Paris … Actually, Paris lost it in Paris on her senior trip. So poetic. Abigail… Didn't Abigail lose it after the homecoming football game junior year? Yeah, and Jenny, well Jenny got married."

Phoenix and Paris were Peyton's sisters, while Abigail and Jenny, Paige's twin daughters, were her cousins. Peyton turned to Melinda.

"And you … Senior prom night with Dawson Cooper?"  
"Oh my god."

Melinda didn't look at her, but she closed her eyes. Peyton turned completely facing Melinda.

"Mel? Melinda. It was Dawson, wasn't it?"

Peyton realized then how quiet Melinda had been. Melinda finally looked over at her, and Dean let out a sigh. Peyton felt Melinda's mortification and humiliation and her mouth dropped open.

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell, you've got to be kidding me!"  
"Peyton, please."  
"You told me that Dawson was your first!"  
"No, no! No, you assumed that Dawson was it and I just didn't correct you!"

Melinda closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, and Sam fought hard not to smile. Dean closed his eyes to avoid Sam's look.

"Oh my god. You!"

Dean's eyes flew open as Peyton pointed to him. She looked back at Melinda.

"He practically lived with you for three months!"  
"That's none of your business, Peyton!"

Dean and Melinda spoke at the same time, and Sam coughed over his laugh. Peyton sat with a bewildered look on her face and her mouth open. She shook her head.

"I just don't believe it."  
"Peyton, let it go."  
"You're twenty-four."  
"There's not an age limit!"

Sam let out a laugh then, covering it up with a cough. Dean gave Melinda a compassionate look, and she groaned.

"Look, it's not anyone's damn business, but if you must know… Dawson _was_ going to be my first. We started to, but I freaked out. So we didn't. You were all hyped up about it, Peyton, how I was the last one in the family to lose it, so I just didn't say anything to correct you when you kept going on and on about it!"  
"What about the motorcycle guy in college?"  
"Oh, get real, Peyton."  
"Thank God. I just chalked that one up to your "What Were You Thinking" phase."

Peyton slid a look over to Dean, who kept rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, what about—"  
"No, Peyton! No one has ever … No!"  
"But Dean was all over you!"  
"Apparently not _all_ over her."

Dean reached out and smacked the back of Sam's head. Melinda looked up, and the humiliation was clear on her face. Everyone felt it this time, not just Peyton.

"I wanted to, all right? But things kept getting in the way. What it boils down to is, yes. I am a twenty-four year old virgin, and apparently, I've got a death threat on my head. So just in case being humiliated in front of everyone like this isn't enough, a very powerful demon wants to kill me, and can damn well do it."

She stood up, walking out of the room, leaving Peyton and the Winchesters behind. Dean looked over to where Melinda had just exited.

"I can't believe it's her."

Peyton looked up.

"Someone's going to try to kill her?"

Sam nodded, and Peyton let out a shaky breath.

"We can't let that happen. What's the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where a few name changes come in. Paige's daughter Anna is now named Abigail. I liked the way the "A" name fit with Jenny, so I kept along the same lines.   
> Also, in the original story, Melinda's almost was named "Alex Cooper." Due to recent events in the latest story I'm writing, I took the liberty of changing his name from Alex to Dawson. Author's privilege and all. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

It had taken them three days to come up with a plan.

The main thing they were focused on was keeping Melinda safe, which meant either a Halliwell with active powers or a Winchester was to stay with her at all times. Since Peyton's power of empathy was passive, as was her sister Phoenix's Cupid abilites and power of premonitions, and Jenny's Whitelighter abilities, they wouldn't be much help in an attack. Therefore, potions had to be concocted, to mimic Wyatt's firepower, and Melinda and Piper's exploding power. Melinda bit her tongue and allowed a "babysitter," as she called it, to follow her around all the time.

* * *

 

On a rainy Wednesday morning, Melinda sat in her room, brushing her hair. Dean hung back in the doorway, watching her. She looked over at him and set her brush down.

"You can come in, you know."

He nodded, then stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked inside. He sighed.

"Mel… We need to talk."

She nodded.

"It's been four days, Mel."  
"I have a calendar, Dean. I know."  
"You've barely said a sentence to me the entire time I've been here."  
"Well, what do you expect me to say? Am I just supposed to act like nothing happened?"

Dean ran his hand through his hair.

"No. But we need to talk about it, Mel."  
"Dr. Phil, when did you get so into sharing your feelings? Last time we were here, I had to practically wrestle it out of you. Then again, that was over two years ago, and a lot has happened."  
"You're damn right a lot has happened."

The look on his face, the fire in his eyes made Melinda falter just a bit. She took in a deep breath.

"Fine. Let's talk about it. You took off."  
"Because you told me about that vision you kept having."  
"Oh, so this is all _my_ fault?"  
"I didn't say that."   
" **I**  made you run away like a scared little puppy dog with your tail between your legs?"  
"Do not put words in my mouth, Melinda."

She shook her head, laughing humorlessly. It was either cry her eyes out or get pissed off, and she was knocking on door number two. She stood up, unable to keep still.

"What was so bad, Dean? What was so horrible that you had to go? And not only that, but go in the middle of the night?"   
"It was a lot of things, Mel."   
"Well, enlighten me, please. Because I've spent the last two years trying to figure it out, and I keep coming up empty."

Dean looked over at her, and she crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed. He was never good at this. He couldn't say what he felt; he didn't have the words. He shrugged his shoulders, and Melinda lost it.

"God! Don't just sit there and act like you don't know what to say. You do know. You keep telling yourself that you don't, so you walk around like some big badass. But I know the truth, Dean. You're just scared."   
"Oh, really?"   
"Yes, really. You're a scared little boy afraid to feel, so you run away like a coward."

Dean was seeing red. This was so not how he wanted this conversation to go. He knew that if he stayed, if he kept talking to her, he'd snap. So he turned to leave.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me. Dean."

He walked to the door, and it slammed shut before he could get to it. He turned to Melinda, a "don't mess with me" look on his face.

"Let me go, Mel."   
"No. You wanted to talk so bad, let's talk."   
"Melinda, I'm not doing this right now."  
"Oh, suddenly you're so in control?"   
"Damn it, Melinda! Open the fucking door right now!"

She flung the door wide open, hitting it against the wall, and causing the wall to shake.

"Get out!"

Dean turned and stormed out, making it to the middle of the hallway before the door slammed shut behind him so hard that a picture fell off the wall in the hallway. Peyton stuck her head out of a door.

"Everything okay out here?"

Dean shot her a look, then made it to the end of the hall, before he stopped. Peyton opened her mouth, closing it as Dean put his fist through the wall. He lifted his hands to settle on either side of the new hole in the wall, and Peyton stuck her hands in her back pockets as she stepped out of her room.

"Feel better?"

Dean hung his head, blowing out a breath.

"I'll fix it."  
"Damn right you will. Leo will have your ass if you don't."

Dean couldn't help but smile. He looked up, and Peyton was smiling back at him.

"She's hurt, Dean. She's hurt and she's angry. She doesn't mean what she says."   
"Is this Peyton the cousin or Peyton the empath talking?"

Peyton smiled, and Dean dropped his hands.

"This is just Peyton. I've known Melinda her whole life. She'll calm down after a while, and you can have the discussion you want to have. One where you're not pissed off to the point of deliberately saying things to hurt each other."

Dean cocked an eyebrow and she smiled.

"Now _that_ was Peyton the empath."

Dean nodded, and Peyton laid a hand on his shoulder.

_"DEAN!"_

The sound of Melinda's voice, panicked and desperate, made Dean and Peyton rush down the hall to her. Dean kicked her door in, to see a demon holding Melinda against the wall, choking her. Peyton took a potion from her pocket and threw it, and the demon went up in flames. Melinda fell to the floor, and Dean hit his knees beside her, gathering her in his arms. She clutched his jacket as she gasped and coughed, with tears pouring down her face. Peyton started to call for someone, but stopped when she saw Dean shaking his head, running his hand over Melinda's hair, pulling her close to him.

"It's okay, Mel. I've got you. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, baby."

Melinda just sobbed, holding on to his jacket, burying her face in his neck, and he held her while she cried.

"Dean, I ... I'm scared."  
"I'm not going to let anything hurt you, baby. I swear to God, I'll keep you safe, if it's the last thing I do."


	8. Chapter 8

Melinda was sitting on the couch in the living room, snuggled up next to her mother. Piper was running her hands through Melinda's hair while Melinda sipped on hot chocolate. Leo hovered behind his wife and daughter, alternating between worry and fury. Chris had torn into Dean when he'd orbed in, just after the attack, and he was still yelling at him in the kitchen at that moment.

Sam sighed, looking up from his computer towards the kitchen. Peyton reached across the table, taking Sam's hand and smiling. She could feel his worry, and she tried to offer him just a little bit of comfort. Sam smiled back, squeezing Peyton's hand, and went back to reading, still holding onto her hand. Chris came into the room, eyes blazing, and Melinda sighed.

"How many times did we go over it? Never leave her alone! And what did he do? The son of a bitch left her alone! Again! The one thing he's good at doing."  
"Christopher."

He ignored his mother, and Sam left the room to go to Dean. Peyton sighed and rubbed her temples as Chris continued with his rant.

"Why the hell did we think we could trust him? He has done nothing but cause trouble since the moment he got here."  
"Chris—"  
"Forget it. Call off the schedule. I'm staying with her from this moment on."  
"Chris, shut up."

His brown eyes grew wide at Melinda's soft statement. He knelt down in front of the couch.

"Mel, I—"   
"Shut up. We had a fight. We, Chris. Not just Dean. I told him to go. I practically made him leave. Don't blame him for this."  
"He wasn't supposed to leave you."  
"I was screaming at him. Would you stick around while I was screaming at you?"

Chris had been on the receiving end of quite a few of Melinda's rants. He'd learned the best way to save himself, and ultimately survive, was to orb out. He'd learned to do that when she turned five. He sighed.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, Mel."  
"I know, bud. But I don't want to spend every second with you. I'd end up vanquishing you, I swear."

Chris laughed, then bent over to kiss Melinda's forehead. She smiled up at him.

"You could apologize, you know."

Chris snorted.

"Yeah, I don't think so. The least he deserves is to have someone ream his ass every now and then."

Melinda shook her head, and Chris went to talk to their dad. Melinda set her hot chocolate down and rearranged herself, lying with her head in Piper's lap. Piper smoothed her hand over Melinda's hair until she drifted off.

* * *

 

Melinda woke up alone on the couch when Dean switched on the lamp beside her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to wake in the pitch black."

She looked around, disoriented.

"They went to bed. Your mom said you haven't been sleeping well, so they decided to just leave you here."

She nodded, sitting up, pulling the blanket someone had wrapped around her close to her.

"And they trusted you to watch me?"

Dean's smile matched Melinda's.

"Funny."

She shrugged her shoulders and yawned.

"How long was I out?"  
"Couple hours."

She nodded, looking over at a clock. Her eyes widened.

"More than a couple."  
"Eh, you needed the rest."

Melinda brought her feet up, sitting Indian-style under the blanket. Dean relaxed into a chair. She looked over at him.

"Could … Do you think we could talk now?"

Dean looked over at her, and nodded.

"I think we've calmed down a bit by now. Where do you want to start?"   
"There's something I just can't comprehend, Dean."

He looked at her, absolutely dreading what could come out of her mouth, but he nodded.

"What's that?"

She looked down at the blanket for a minute, then met his eyes.

"Why didn't you come to us?"

A puzzled look crossed his face, and she smiled a sad smile. He was so cute. No, "cute" wasn't the word. Handsome, maybe? Incredibly good-looking? She could figure it out later.

"When Sam died, and you went to that crossroads demon."

Dean nodded slowly, looking down at his hands, and Melinda went on.

"Sam told me all about it after… Well, after. The two of you spent a year trying to figure out ways to break the contract, and it never once crossed your mind to come to me?"

Dean smiled, finally looking up.

"It crossed my mind at least once a day. I thought about it, even dialed your number so many times. But I couldn't call. I wanted to come here and spend every second of that year holding you in my arms, Mel. But I couldn't risk it."  
"Risk what?"

He smiled at her, leaning over to rest his forearms on his knees.

"Getting you involved. If something had happened to you, Mel… I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. And I know for a fact, if I would have called you, what's the first thing you would have done?"

She stared at him, as tears filled her eyes. She spoke, at the exact same time that he did.

"Tried to take your place."  
"Tried to take my place. I couldn't let you do that, Mel."  
"So it was easier to just forget about me?"

Dean let out a laugh.

"I wish. I couldn't forget you if I tried, Mel. And trust me, I did my damnedest."

She looked down at her hands, and a tear fell on her palm.

"So did I."

Dean rubbed his hands together slowly, trying not to look at Melinda while she was crying. He hated it, absolutely despised it, when she cried. Especially when she cried because of him.

"We could have helped you, you know."

Dean closed his eyes.

"Aunt Paige did it before. She broke a contract just like yours, and we could have figured out some way to break yours."  
"Mel—"   
"We could have saved you."

Dean looked up at her, but she was looking down at her blanket.

"Mel, don't."  
"If you would have just come to us, if we could have helped you, we could have kept you from going to hell."   
"Melinda, no. Stop blaming yourself."

She met his eyes then, tears glistening there.

"If you would have just called me… Even to say goodbye, Dean. Do you know what it was like to have Sam tell me you were dead? That was bad enough, but then to hear the whole story?"

Melinda shook her head, looking away and putting a hand to her mouth. After a minute, she looked back to him.

"Peyton wouldn't leave me. And because we're so close, she has a hard time blocking me. A week after you ... Sam came to the Manor. He told us everything that had happened, with Yellow Eyes and your deal. The way you two tried to save you, and then you dying while he watched. And when he said the words, that you--that you were dead, I ... I passed out. Peyton did too, and when we woke up, Sam was gone, and our parents were holding us."

She ran her hand over the couch.

"And then four months later, to get the call that you were actually alive?"

Their eyes met then.

"I never understood that, Dean. Why couldn't you call? Why make Sam do it? And why didn't you even try to talk to me?"

Dean swallowed, trying to ignore the blood rushing in his ears. He cleared his throat and looked away. He couldn't look at her when he said this.

"I was in hell, Melinda. Literally, hell. And it is as bad as you think. Worse. Time moves differently down there. You know I was gone for four months, but I was down there for forty years."

His voice got quiet then.

"Horrible things happened, Mel. I did horrible, horrible things. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. When I got back… I couldn't imagine coming to you. I wanted to, so badly. But the things I did …"

He shook his head, then looked up to her with tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't bring that to you. You're so beautiful and full of goodness, and I … I couldn't share all that ugliness with you."

Melinda put her head in her hands, her heart aching. Dean glanced over, looking at the stairs as a tear fell down his cheek. He sniffed, then stood up. Melinda looked up when she heard footsteps, and he was smiling gently as he held out a tissue to her. She smiled as she took it, wiping her eyes. After a second of silence, she looked back to him.

"You tired?"

Dean smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I drew the short straw, so I've got the night shift. I'm up."

Melinda laughed, ending with a sniffle.

"Do you want some coffee or something?"   
"You up too?"

Melinda smiled as she nodded.

"That all-afternoon nap kind of did me in. I'm up, too. We can talk some more in the kitchen."


	9. Chapter 9

Melinda stepped back as the coffeepot bubbled to life. She walked over and took a seat at the table, looking out the window into the night. A few stars were blinking back at her, but clouds were rolling in. Dean came in from checking outside, and locked the back door. He took hold of the chair beside Melinda and turned it around, straddling it as he sat beside her.

"So how did you meet this James guy?"

Melinda sighed. This was _so_ not a topic she wanted to discuss with him.

"It's kind of a long story."   
"We've got time, Mel."

She smiled and nodded.

"You left in September, and I didn't hear from you. I tried to get in touch with you, but you wouldn't answer your phone. I tried calling Bobby, even threatened to camp out on his doorstep until you showed. But he wouldn't let me."

Dean nodded. Bobby had ripped him to pieces over that. Called him every name under the sun, and had even invented a few new ones, Dean decided.

"I tried scrying for you, but you didn't leave anything behind for me to use. I found you once, by some kick-ass detective work and pure luck, in prison, of all places, in Arkansas. But by the time I figured everything out and convinced Chris to orb me there… You were gone. And I had no idea where you were headed. I was tired, and mad, and sad, and I guess I gave up about the time that Sam disappeared. Right when you made the contract. And I, uh… I kind of lost myself for a while."

Melinda looked down at her hands, which she was slowly rubbing together.

"I didn't do drugs, or anything like that. I went a little reckless, put myself in unnecessary danger. Over and over again. And I was drinking a bit too much. Okay, a lot too much. It's a miracle something horrible didn't happen to me. Peyton stuck by me, and took care of me, but… I woke up one morning when she had me in a freezing cold shower. She was screaming at me, crying. She told me later that I had passed out, and I stopped breathing, and she panicked. She threw me in a cold shower, slapping my face, screaming my name. I finally came to, and was sick as a dog."

Melinda stopped rubbing her hands together and set them in her lap.

"Peyton told me she was done. She said if I kept doing what I was doing, I'd end up killing myself, and she wasn't going to sit around and watch it happen. And she left. It took that, the one person I'd had on my side my whole life walking out on me, to wake me up. I stopped drinking so much, stayed home. Focused more on demon hunting. Finally got myself back together."

She felt bad, at the information she was leaving out. But she just couldn't tell him everything. It still hurt too much, to be honest. 

"And then Sam called."

Tears filled Melinda's eyes again.

"After Sam came to the Manor and told us everything, I was devastated. Kind of slipped back into the same habits I'd had before."

She looked back down at her hands, twisting her fingers painfully in her lap. She couldn't tell him everything. She just couldn't. So, she glossed over the next part, leaving out what was most important.

"Daddy had the idea for Peyton and I to spend some time somewhere far, far away. We chose London, and that was why Chris answered the phone when Sam called to say you were alive. Because Peyton and I were in England. We spent three months there, and I met a tall, dark Englishman named James MacLeod. He was kind, and smart, and he let me talk about you. He listened while I rambled and cried, and he kissed me in the rain in one of those red phone booths."

Dean swallowed. He didn't want to hear this. Melinda went on.

"Chris told us the news when we got home. I was so mad at you… I wanted to hate you, and I convinced myself that I did. And James showed up here. Couldn't get me out of his head, he told me. Said he had to find me, and apparently, there aren't that many Melinda Halliwells in San Fran. He got a job with the DA, asked me out, and I said yes. In some weird way, it made me feel like I was getting back at you. That I was finally over you. And then you show up on my doorstep."

The coffeepot beeped, signaling the coffee was ready. Melinda stood up and poured them both a cup. She handed Dean his black, just the way he liked it, and poured a little vanilla creamer into hers. She sat back at the table and Dean looked up from staring at the mug.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Mel."

She nodded.

"It's so cliché, but I feel like it made me stronger. I became so dependent on you in such a short amount of time, and I lost it when you were gone."   
"I never should have left."

She almost didn't hear him, he spoke so quietly. She took a breath and looked down at her coffee.

"Why did you?"

Dean looked up to meet her eyes.

"I panicked. Mel, everything I know, I learned from my dad. He taught me how to hunt, how to fix cars, how to take care of myself and Sam. And how to treat women. That wasn't a first-hand lesson from him, but I saw what he did and made it my own. He told me once, we weren't the type of men who hang around. We don't make plans. We stay in the now, live for today."   
"Love 'em and leave 'em?"

Dean sighed.

"Exactly. Then I met you. And I could see myself making plans with you. I wanted to make plans with you. I wanted to stick around, for the first time in my life, and it terrified me."

He took a sip of his coffee, molding his hands around the cup.

"When you told me about your vision… I wanted that. I wanted you, and a kid in a cabin in the snow. I've never, ever, in my entire life, wanted anything so bad. But the more I thought about it… How was I supposed to have a kid? That kid would constantly be in danger."

Melinda let out a laugh.

"Dean, I've been killing demons since before I was born. I had a shield when I was a baby, and I used it on Mom all the time when I was in the womb. Wyatt, too. Yeah, it was dangerous, but we were protected."   
"Okay, but…"   
"What's really bothering you, Dean? Is it the kid?"

He had to stop looking at her. God, he hated this. He hated himself for this. He took in a deep breath, speaking so quietly Melinda barely heard him.

"I can't imagine having a child, because I can't imagine passing on any part of myself."  
"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?"

He drained the coffee, wishing to God it was some kind of hard liquor instead. He pushed away from the table, standing up and pacing. He didn't have to look at her while he moved, so that was a good thing.

"I'm so screwed up, Mel. So damaged. How can I possibly have a family when I can't even take care of myself? I have this sick need to … to sacrifice myself. I've done it so many times, with my dad, with Sam. I've got baggage you haven't even seen! I am way too unstable, and way too fucked up to ever even imagine having a kid and possibly passing it on to them."

He stopped at the counter, turning his back on her and bracing his hands on the bar. He let out a deep breath, and stopped breathing when he heard her broken speech.

"You stupid son of a bitch."

He turned around, his heart catching in his throat at the tears in her eyes. She stood up, walking closer to him.

"You think you're damaged? Well, guess what? So am I. You think I'm the poster child for emotional health? Dean, I've been killing demons since before I was born. I grew up in a household where someone incinerating a demon using only their eyes was a normal thing."

Confusion colored his face, and Melinda sighed.

"Wyatt."

Dean nodded, and she went on.

"Yeah, you're pretty messed up. But so am I. You've got baggage? Buddy, I've got loads of my own. You think I've told you everything?"

Melinda shook her head, causing a tear to slip down her cheek.

"I haven't. And we may never tell each other everything. But if everyone felt the way that you did, there wouldn't ever be any kids. I certainly wouldn't be here."

Dean sighed, and Melinda stepped closer to him.

"You might be damaged, but you are still one of the best men I have ever known. You are strong, and brave. You're not afraid to take risks, and yeah, you put your life on the line all the time. But it is always for a good reason. 99% of the time, that reason is your brother. Your fierce love for your family is one of the things I love the most about you. You're not afraid to piss Sam off, but you've always got his back. And I know you've got mine, too."

Dean looked away from her, tears filling his eyes. Melinda closed the gap between them, putting a hand to his face.

"Yeah, you're a little messed up. But who isn't? Any kid would be lucky to have you as a father, and that is what I know for a fact."   
"I hurt you, Mel."

She nodded, as a tear slid down her cheek. She let her hand fall, and Dean put his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning into it.

"I can't take it back. I wish to God I could, but…"   
"It doesn't matter."   
"Yes, it does. I am so sorry. For leaving you, for not coming to you ... And I will do whatever it takes to make up for it, Mel. I mean it."

He leaned in closer, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She closed her eyes, then opened them wide at Dean's next statement.

"Mel, look out!"


	10. Chapter 10

Melinda hit her elbow on the ground as Dean threw her down, facing the demon that had just shimmered in. Melinda scrambled to get up, and deflected a fireball the demon threw at Dean. He pushed her behind him, and reached in the pocket of his shirt, but nothing was there. The demon pushed Dean back, over the table, and turned to Melinda. She threw up her hands and the demon exploded. She let her hands drop, breathing hard, then ran around to Dean. He groaned, holding onto the upper portion of his right arm, blood seeping through his fingers.

* * *

 

Dean winced, hissing out a breath as Melinda poured peroxide on the gash on his bicep. She bit her lip.

"You know, I could go wake Chris up."  
"I'll be fine. Keep going."  
"I'm not stitching this up. I barely sew fabric, much less flesh."  
"It doesn't need stitches, Mel. Just bandage it."

She let out her breath, pressing a cloth to the cut again. She rolled out the gauze, wrapping it around his arm, and taped it. Dean sighed, flexing, and Melinda quickly turned to put the first aid kit back together. The sight of Dean's arms, how strong and muscular they were, did things to Melinda, made her feel things she didn't want to be feeling. She was supposed to hate him, right?

Fat chance of that.

He stood up, going to slip his shirt back on, but decided against it. He rolled down the sleeve of his t-shirt and turned to Melinda.

"Thank you."  
"Just call me Dr. Halliwell."

She turned to leave the kitchen, and Dean followed her, glancing behind him and switching off the light. She climbed back onto the couch, and Dean took his seat again in the chair.

"What kind of demon was that?"

Melinda covered her legs with a blanket.

"I'm not sure. I think it might have been just your basic lower-level demon, but…"

The _Book of Shadows_ appeared in Melinda's lap, and Dean smiled.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Dean leaned over as Melinda opened the book, and she looked over and smiled at him.

"You could come sit here, you know."  
"On the uncomfortable torture couch? No thanks."

Melinda laughed.

"No, that couch over there is the torture couch. This one feels like it was made out of angel-wing feathers."

Dean raised an eyebrow, causing Melinda to laugh some more.

"Then why did—"  
"Oh, you didn't think Peyton would share all the state secrets, now did you? We had to make you suffer a little bit."

Dean shook his head, smiling anyway, and sat on the couch beside Melinda.

"Wow, I see what you mean. Holy hell, this couch is amazing!"

Melinda just laughed as she began flipping pages in the _Book_.

* * *

 

The next morning, Peyton stood in the doorway between the dining room and the living room, chewing on her lip. She'd gone to Melinda's room, knocking gently on the door, but Melinda wasn't in there. Nor did her bed seem to have been slept in. Peyton had come downstairs, to the kitchen, and found it empty. She did find a half-pot of cold coffee, and poured it out before making a fresh pot. She went to go to the living room, and stopped in her tracks when she'd seen the couch.

Peyton looked up when she heard footsteps, and Sam stepped off the stairs, smiling when he saw Peyton. She put a finger to her lips, and a puzzled look crossed his face. He stepped over beside her, his eyes growing wide when he saw what she was staring at.

Melinda was sound asleep, her head on Dean's chest. Dean was stretched out on his back with an arm around her, and his other arm, with a big white bandage around it, was behind his head. The _Book of Shadows_ was on the floor in front of them.

Peyton sighed, shaking her head. She looked up at Sam, whispering quietly.

"What are we supposed to do?"  
"Should we wake them up?"

Peyton looked back at the couch, and Sam went on.

"We really shouldn't leave them like this for everyone else to see."  
"Good point. You get Dean, I'll handle Mel."

Sam nodded, and stepped over to the couch. He gently shook Dean's shoulder, whispering to him.

"Dean. Hey, wake up."

Dean's eyes slowly opened, and when he saw Melinda on his chest, he looked up to Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders as Dean let out a quiet groan. He glanced at his watch and rubbed his eyes. With Sam's help, he maneuvered Melinda off of his chest, leaving her still sleeping on the couch. Sam smiled as he slapped Dean's shoulder, and Dean yawned as he went to take a shower. Peyton sat next to Melinda and gently rubbed her back.

"Mel. Melly, wake up. It's morning."  
"Peyton, I'm sleeping."

Peyton smiled as Melinda turned her face into the couch.

"We need to talk, sister."

Melinda opened an eye.

"I need coffee before I talk."  
"It's brewing as we speak. Let's speak about something else, shall we?"  
"No, Peyton. Wait for the coffee."  
"No, Melinda."

Melinda groaned and rolled over, turning her back to Peyton. Peyton smiled.

"Let's talk about the fact that I walk in here this fine morning, only to see my favorite cousin and best friend sound asleep, wrapped in the arms of one delicious-looking demon hunter."

Melinda flipped over in a flash, her hair falling in her face.

"What?"  
"She lives!"

Melinda pushed her hair out of her eyes and sat up.

"What are you talking about, Peyton?"

Peyton smiled.

"Thought that would get your attention. You and Dean were asleep right here on the couch, all tangled up together, and the _Book_ was on the floor. Our family's sacred tome, lying on the floor, but I digress."

Melinda was still for a minute, only blinking her eyes.

"Earth to Melinda. You there, kid? Last I heard, you and Dean were basically ripping each other's throats out."

Melinda shook her head, then glanced at Peyton.

"We must have fallen asleep after the demon."  
"Demon? What demon? Mel, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. It was nothing."  
"Nothing?! A demon attacked you! Why didn't you wake us up?"  
"Dean and I handled it."  
"That's how he got the bandage on his arm?"

Melinda nodded.

"Yeah, looks like you handled it, all right."  
"Peyton, don't."  
"You could have been—"  
"I know, okay? But I wasn't. We handled it. I'm fine, Dean's fine."

Peyton blew out her breath. Changing the subject would be the best thing.

"Looked like that wasn't all you handled."

Melinda's cheeks went rosy and warm. Peyton grinned.

"Oh, we're a tiny bit embarrassed!"  
"Stop empathing me!"

Peyton giggled.

"Come on. Let's get some coffee and you can tell me all about it."

* * *

 

At the kitchen table, with cups of coffee in their hands, Melinda told Peyton how she and Dean had hashed it out the night before. It was long and it had hurt, they both had cried, but Melinda thought they now had a better understanding of each other. Peyton nodded, slowly swirling her cup in her hands.

"So he wants to make amends?"  
"Yes. He knows he can't make up for it, but he wants to do what he can to try to make it right."  
"And you're going to let him."

Melinda sipped her coffee.

"Yes, I am."  
"Well, what about James?"  
"Who?"

Peyton's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open, and a second later, Melinda did the same thing.

"Oh my god, that did not just happen."  
"Melinda!"  
"I didn't say that, I swear."  
"Prudence Melinda Halliwell, I cannot believe you!"  
"Oh, come on!"

Peyton leaned back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"I knew you still loved him, but I didn't know you were still _in_ love with him."  
"I'm not!"  
"For God's sake, Melinda, don't insult me. I'm half-cupid. I know love when I see it. Not to mention I'm an empath, so I know when you're lying to me!"

Melinda covered her face with her hands.

"What am I going to do?"  
"I'll tell you what you're not going to do."  
"I know what you're going to say, and don't."

Peyton sighed, and Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, ladies."  
"Indeed."

Melinda shot Peyton a look and shook her head, and Peyton leaned over, her voice a hiss.

"We are so not finished talking about this!"

Dean walked to the coffeepot and poured himself a cup. He turned around as he sipped it, seeing Peyton glaring at him and Melinda watching him with a funny look on her face. He swallowed.

"What?"

They both muttered "nothing", turning their attention elsewhere. Dean shook his head.

"Hey, Sam said something about going for breakfast. Has he come back yet?"

Peyton looked over at him.

"I don't think he ever left."  
"That's weird. He took my keys."

Sam came into the kitchen then, sighing as he shrugged off his jacket. He turned to Dean.

"Don't freak out."  
"What is it, Sam?"

Sam sighed, looking over at the girls, then back to Dean.

"We've got a problem."

He pulled the keys out of his pocket, and Dean set his coffee down, worrying coloring his face.

"Is it Baby? Is she okay?"

Sam shook his head, and Melinda bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Dean looked so worried. Sam sighed again.

"I'm afraid not."

Dean took off out the back door, and Melinda lost it. She fell out laughing, and Sam shook his head as he laughed with her. Peyton watched them both with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her face. When Sam and Melinda had composed themselves, they all walked outside after Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo sighed as he stood up, straightening after being under the Impala's hood. He grabbed a red rag, wiping his hands on it, and turned to Dean. He sighed.

"It's not good."  
"Is it what I--"

Leo nodded, and Dean's shoulders sagged. Melinda walked up, laying a hand on Dean's shoulder, and Leo went on.

"However, I'm pretty sure we can fix it."  
"Could you, Leo? Really?"

Leo smiled.

"I think so. It's a few minor adjustments. But…"  
"But what?"  
"I can't fix it. I've got that field trip with the kids from Magic School."

Melinda nodded, and Dean ran a hand over the car. Leo put his arm around Melinda.

"However, I am going to leave the job in the very capable hands of my apprentice, so you should be fine. You will be fine."

Dean sighed.

"Okay. Who? Is it Wyatt or Chris?"

Melinda and Leo sighed before she stepped up, shaking her head.

"Me, dumb-dumb. Let me go change."

Dean looked after her, his mouth open. He straightened, trying not to show the worry or apprehension on his face.

"I can probably take care of it myself. It won't be that—"  
"Son, don't be stupid."

Leo tossed the rag onto a bench and walked out of the garage. Dean sighed, running his hand over the Impala again before following. In the kitchen, Sam was sitting at the table, talking to Peyton when Dean walked in. They stopped their conversation, and Peyton bit her lip, caught in between Dean's emotions of worry and apprehension, and Sam's emotions of trying not to laugh out loud at his brother. Sam spoke up.

"Well?"  
"It's not good."

Dean sat down, and Peyton took his hand, doing her best to block Sam. He was smiling now, and trying so hard not to. Dean went on.

"Leo said it could be fixed easily, but he can't do it."  
"Oh right, that field trip."

Dean nodded at Peyton.

"He said …"  
"What, Dean?"  
"He said Melinda could do it."

Peyton smiled then and patted his hand.

"Oh, you'll be fine, then."

Dean sighed, obviously conflicted. Melinda came back into the kitchen then, dressed in short blue jean shorts, a red halter top, and red Converses. Her honey-blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and she took a bottle of water from the fridge. She winked at Sam, then walked outside. Dean stood up to follow her, and Peyton squeezed his hand.

"Hey, Dean?"

He looked back at her.

"Good luck."

Dean nodded, and walked out the back door. As soon as the door shut behind him, Peyton and Sam fell into laughter, each of them crying from laughing so hard. Peyton leaned over and slapped Sam's arm.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep a straight face when you're laughing so hard on the inside?"

Sam smiled.

"I couldn't help it, Peyt. I'm sorry."  
"You are not."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, still laughing, and Peyton felt her cheeks grow red.

* * *

 

Hours later, Dean was sitting on a bench in the garage, mesmerized. Melinda was bent over the Impala, as she had been for a while. Every now and then she'd reach for something, lift up one leg, bending it at the knee. Just then, she leaned over again, up on her tiptoes. And when she came back into his view, Dean could see grease on her cheek.

It was the hottest damn thing he'd ever seen.

"Hey, Dean?"  
"Yeah."

He answered her way too fast. She couldn't have picked up on that. Oh, who was he kidding? Of course she picked up on it. She just chose to ignore it. She smiled.

"Hand me that socket wrench?"

Dean reached over and grabbed it, passed it to her. She made a few adjustments, then leaned up and shut the hood.

"Try it now."

He jingled his keys as he walked over, started up the Impala. It almost roared to life, then settled into a purr. He let it run for a minute, then shut it off.

"You …"  
"Are a miracle worker, I know."

Melinda smiled as she leaned back, popping her fingers. Dean smiled as he leaned up against the driver's side door.

"I … I have no words, Mel. You have rendered me speechless."  
"I am just tickled you let me under the hood of your baby."  
"I don't trust just anyone, you know."  
"Well, I am honored, Mr. Winchester."

He grinned as she came and leaned beside him.

"You, uh…"  
"What?"  
"You got some motor oil on your cheek."  
"Oh, get it off."  
"You're a little grease monkey."  
"Dean, get it off!"

He laughed as he reached over and thumbed it off of her face. He kept his hand on her cheek for a second too long, and her green eyes widened as they stared into his.

"Dean."  
"Mel."

She could feel her breathing start to speed up, and her eyes were just starting to drift close.

"Melinda, is everything all right?"

Her eyes widened at the sound of the deep British voice, and she turned around.

"James. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I hadn't heard from you for a few days, so I thought I'd drop by, make sure you were all right. You are, I presume?"

Melinda sighed, and smiled.

"I am. I'm so sorry I didn't call. I've been busy."  
"I see."

Melinda glanced back, noticing James staring at Dean.

"Oh! No, James this is—This …"

Melinda tossed out her hands, and James and Dean froze. She closed her eyes, trying to formulate a plan. As she came up with one, she shook her head, praying Dean would go along with it. She tossed her hands out again, and the boys came back to life. She turned to James with a smile.

"James, this is my cousin Bobby."  
"I don't seem to remember this cousin."  
"Because you haven't met yet. He's from my dad's side."  
"Ah, how nice to meet you."

James held out a hand, and Dean shook it. This bastard was way too good to be true. But Dean pasted a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, too."

James turned back to Melinda, leading her away from Dean. Dean narrowed his eyes, muttered " _Christo_ " under his breath, watching as nothing happened. Melinda held out a hand and James froze. She turned to Dean.

"Really?"  
"What?"  
" _Christo_?"  
"You can't be too careful."  
"My boyfriend is not a demon, you paranoid freak!"

Dean sighed and crossed his arms, and Melinda unfroze James. They talked low, where Dean couldn't hear, until Melinda walked over to him. She had a big smile on her face, and Dean smiled at how fake it was.

"James and I are going out for lunch. He's got to grab a few things from his car, but then you can take him inside while I get ready. Okay?"  
"Sure. Sounds great."

James nodded as he walked away, and Melinda spoke under her breath as she and Dean started inside.

"Don't be a dick, Dean."  
"Wouldn't dream of it, baby. Hey, how exactly are you going to go on a date? Hmm? You won't even tell him my real name."  
"The Dean he knows about is dead! I had to lie. And no demon would attack me in public, in broad daylight. They're stupid, but they're not that stupid. Especially if they're working for someone so high up."  
"Well, you're not going alone."

Melinda stopped just inside the kitchen.

"You're not going on my date with me."  
"Someone has to be with you at all times."  
"You are _not_ going on my date with me."  
"Then Peyton is. Or your brothers. Or my brother. Would you rather your mother go? Take your pick."

Melinda closed her eyes and raised her head. She opened her eyes again and stared at him.

"Fine. But you stay back. Far back."  
"Baby, you won't even know I'm there."  
"I hate you so much right now."

Dean grinned as she walked inside, up the stairs to get ready. James came in right behind him and Dean forced a smile for him.

"Can I get you anything? Some coffee, maybe?"  
"Coffee would be fantastic."

Forty-five minutes later, Melinda came down the stairs, showered, changed, and ready to go. Dean was reading the paper as James gathered his things. He hated to admit it, but the guy was nice. Plus, he didn't react to the Holy water Dean slipped into his coffee, so he had to admit the guy wasn't a demon. They said their goodbyes, Melinda glaring at Dean, and left. A minute later, Dean walked out, getting into his car and following them.


	12. Chapter 12

A week later, Melinda was walking around the attic, alone—sort of—for the first time in a while. The demon attacks had slowed, and today, Chris was in shouting distance, ready to jump if need be. The date with James had gone well. It was pleasant, and Melinda hadn't seen Dean, just like he'd promised. She hadn't needed to, though. She spent half of the date looking for Dean, waiting for him to appear, and when she hadn't seen him, she'd spent the rest of the date thinking about him. When James had dropped her off, back at the house, Sam had been waiting on the porch. Dean hadn't showed back up until that night, and he'd gone straight to bed, leaving Sam to watch Melinda that night. Melinda hadn't talked to James since the date, but he'd texted her that morning. And she'd ignored it, to watch soap operas with Dean.

Melinda stopped pacing and shook her head. She needed clarity, and she needed someone to talk to. She couldn't talk to her mother, since Piper wasn't exactly Team Dean. Peyton was no help at all. Melinda walked over to the _Book of Shadows_ , running her fingers over the symbol on the cover. She smiled as she opened it, flipping to a page she knew almost by heart. She set a group white candles in a circle around the rug, and bent to light them. She walked back over to the _Book_ , taking in a breath before reciting the incantation.

_"Hear these words,_   
_Hear my cry,_   
_Spirit from the other side._   
_Come to me,_   
_I summon thee,_   
_Cross now the great divide."_

Lights began swirling around in the circle, and Melinda smiled. A woman appeared, facing her, her long, black hair falling to her shoulders. Her blue eyes, so similar to Melinda's, were shining and a big smile was on her face.

"Hi, sweet girl."  
"Hi, Aunt Prue."

Prue Halliwell stepped out of the circle, shifting from spirit to corporeal, walking to Melinda and wrapping her in a hug. Melinda sighed, then walked over to the little daybed by the window. Prue held onto Melinda's hand, and ran a hand over her hair.

"What's on your mind, pretty girl?"

Melinda sighed.

"I am in such a pickle, Aunt Prue."

Prue smiled, crinkling her nose.

"Is it about a boy? Most pickles usually are."

Melinda smiled back at her, crinkling her nose as well.

"Of course it is."  
"Then tell me _everything_."

Melinda let out a laugh, then did. She had spoken to Prue her entire life, many times in the last few years, so Prue already knew about Dean. She knew about James too, but she didn't know Dean was still alive, or back in Melinda's life. Prue nodded as Melinda told the story, and kept running her hand over Melinda's hair.

"So now… I don't know what to do."  
"Well, what do you think you should do?"

Melinda sighed, laying her head on Prue's shoulder.

"I want you to tell me what to do."

Prue laughed.

"You know I can't do that."  
"You're a crappy guardian angel."  
"Hey!"

Melinda and Prue both laughed, and Prue pressed a kiss to the top of Melinda's head.

"You know what to do, sweetheart. You always know."   
"Is it possible to love two people at once?"   
"What do I look like, a cupid? Ask Peyton. Or Coop."   
"Hmm… I didn't think about that. Maybe I'll talk to Uncle Coop."

Prue nodded, and Melinda sat up to face her. Prue smiled as she ran a hand over Melinda's cheek.

"You're a Halliwell, kid. You are blessed magically, and sort of screwed in the love department. It's been like that for as long as I can remember. Look at your Mom and Dad. Phoebe and Coop, Paige and Henry. All they had to go through? Look at my mom and dad. And Grams?"  
"Oh good God, Grams."

Prue clutched Melinda's hands as she bent over laughing, and Melinda smiled.

"And you."

Prue nodded, still smiling.

"How is Andy, Aunt Prue?"

Prue's smile softened, and her voice went gentle.

"He's good. He's ... He's waiting on me, actually."

Melinda squeezed her hand.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from him. I just wanted to talk to you, vent a little."   
"And you can, anytime you want."

Prue wrapped Melinda in a hug, kissing both of her cheeks before going to stand back in the circle. Once there, she turned back to Melinda.

"Melinda… In your heart, you know what to do. Don't listen to your head. Don't do what you think would be best. Listen to your heart, and let it guide you. If it's easy, it usually isn't right. Real love, true love, takes a lot of hard work."

Melinda nodded, then smiled.

"That sounded kind of like a cupid."  
"Oh, stop it."

Prue smiled, and the lights started to swirl again.

"Listen to your heart, my sweet girl. Blessed be."   
"Blessed be, Aunt Prue."

The lights were gone, and so was Prue. Melinda let out a long breath, and she bent down, blowing out the candles.

* * *

 

Two weeks went by after Melinda talked to Prue. In that time, Melinda went on one date with James, and spent every moment she could with Dean. They were almost as close as they once were, and her family was starting to soften towards him again. Sam had gone off for a week to help Bobby with a hunt, and he was scheduled to return soon. Dean had been put to work, so to speak, helping Leo with the little mechanic business he had.

And that was how Melinda found herself alone in the kitchen, with her uncle Coop reading the paper, nonchalantly watching out for her.

"Hey Uncle Coop? Can I talk to you about something?"

Coop put the paper down and smiled.

"Anytime, kid."

Melinda walked over and sat across from him. She took in a breath, moving the tea bag in her mug around. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet.

"How do you know?"

Coop smiled.

"Know what, Mel?"   
"Love. How do you know when it's right?"

Coop didn't answer her, so she looked up at him. He was smiling at her, his brown eyes soft.

"How do you know when two people are meant to be together?"

Coop sighed as he leaned back in his chair. When his and Phoebe's children and his nieces and nephews started to grow up, he refused to play any part in their love lives. He'd told them, as far back as Melinda could remember, that it was another cupid's job. He was just the dad, or the uncle.

"I'm not asking you so you can tell me who I'm supposed to be with. I just … I need to …"

Melinda sighed.

"I don't know what I need."

Coop leaned over and touched her hand.

"You do know. My job is to help people find love. Nearly 100% of the time, all I have to do is help them to recognize what is already in their hearts. The love is there; they just need help to realize it. You already know what you need. And I don't need to tell you that what you want and what you need might not be the same thing. You're extremely intelligent, sweetie."  
"Is it possible to love two people at one time?"   
"Yes. Absolutely."

Melinda blew out her breath.

"But …"

She looked up again, and Coop smiled at her.

"It is not possible to be in love with two people at once. You can love them both, but only one will hold your heart."

Melinda nodded, slowly. Coop sighed.

"If you tell anyone I did this… Well, you don't want to know what will happen."

Melinda laughed, and Coop handed her his ring. She held it in her hand. She and Peyton used to play with it when they were little, using it kind of like a Magic-8 ball. Melinda held the ring between her fingers, and Coop reached to touch her shoulder.

"Close your eyes, Mel. Imagine yourself in a room, all by yourself."

She did, seeing herself sitting in a chair, in an empty room.

"It's late afternoon. Someone will be coming home soon. Actually, right now."

In the room, she looked to the door, as a clock chimed to signal 5:00. The door opened.

"Who is it, Mel? Who's home?"

She opened her eyes, seeing Coop sitting in front of her. He smiled.

"Did you see someone?"

Melinda nodded.

"I thought so. The ring was glowing like crazy."  
"So what does that mean?"

Coop smiled as he took the ring back.

"You know what it means, kid."

Melinda took in a breath, letting it out slowly as she nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Uncle Coop."

Melinda stood up, taking her cup to the sink before coming back to the table and giving Coop a big hug.

"I know what I have to do."


	13. Chapter 13

Dean stepped in the kitchen, after having slipped his shoes off in the mudroom. Piper turned from the stove and let out a laugh.

"Did the car explode?"

Dean smiled, since he was nearly covered in motor oil.

"Oil leak. Somehow, Leo forgot to mention it until I was already under the car, changing the oil."  
"He's getting forgetful in his old age."   
"Yeah, that's it."

Piper smiled as she turned to stir whatever she was cooking. After she stirred, she sighed.

"Dean…"   
"Yeah?"

He was drying his hands on a paper towel, after having washed his hands in the sink.

"I feel like we've been a little too hard on you. Not that you didn't deserve it … at first, but-"  
"Don't worry about it, Piper."   
"No, I … She's my baby, Dean. And I almost lost her. I can see what's going on, and I can't say that I'm too upset about it. James seems just a little too perfect, you know?"

Dean nodded. He did know. Piper turned to stir again, then faced him.

"I like you, Dean. I really do. But you can't leave again. Not like you did. If you're going to do that, you just need to go now."  
"I'm not planning on it, Piper. I know I screwed up. I know I can't make up for it, but I'm trying. I don't want to leave her again. I won't leave her again, if I can help it."

Piper smiled, and nodded.

"I'm just saying, Dean… If you hurt my baby again, I will hunt you down, I will find you, and I will vanquish you. In the most excruciatingly painful way I can find. And that is a promise."

Dean nodded, knowing she meant it, and she could do it. Piper turned back to the stove, and Dean stood where he was, just a little scared. Piper smiled.

"Go shower. You stink, and if you get oil on my clean floor, I will use your pretty face to mop it up."  
"Yes ma'am."

Dean walked up the stairs, and Piper sighed. Leo walked in and came up behind her, pressing a kiss to her neck. She giggled, and stirred some more.

"I think he's serious about sticking around this time."

Leo sighed.

"I think so, too. Damn it."  
"Oh, honey."  
"She's our baby, Piper. Our only little girl. And he …"   
"I know, honey. I know. But we like him."  
"No, we don't."

Leo crossed his arms as he stared out the window, looking so much like a mad little boy. Piper tried to hide her smile, but she couldn't. She set her spoon down and touched his face, bringing him down to press her lips to his.

"You go wash up, too. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

Leo nodded, and left the kitchen. Phoebe walked into the kitchen, setting her purse on a hook in the mudroom.

"Mmm, something smells amazing."   
"It's a Piper special. Apartment's still not ready?"   
"No."

Phoebe sat down with a sigh. She and Coop were remodeling their apartment, and it was taking much longer than either of them wanted. In the meantime, they were staying in the Manor. Phoebe looked down at her hands, then over to Piper. Piper was turned around, looking at her.

"What's up, little sister?"

Phoebe smiled.

"Coop told me that he talked to Melinda this afternoon."   
"Oh, really? About what?"   
"What he said he'd never talk to her about."

Piper slapped her hand against the counter. 

"Damn it, he let her use the ring, didn't he?"

Phoebe nodded, and Piper turned to the stove, stirring a bit more vigorously than before.

"He promised he wouldn't, Phoebe."   
"I know. He said he couldn't help it. You know he's always had a soft spot for Melinda."  
"You both have."

Phoebe smiled, nodded again. She told Piper what Coop had told her.

"Then he said she told him that she knew what she had to do, got Wyatt, and left."   
"Oh, no."   
"What?"

Piper set the spoon down, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Dean was in the garage with Leo. If she left…"  
"Oh, no."

Phoebe stood up, walking over to Piper. Piper shook her head.

"If she left…"   
"Then she must have gone to James."   
"Damn it. Damn it!"

Phoebe sighed as Piper turned back to the stove.

"Just so we're clear, Piper, we like Dean now?"   
"Yes, we like Dean. We've always liked Dean."  
"Even when—"  
"Okay, we didn't like him then. But we liked him more than we like stupid James."

Phoebe sighed, and put her hands on her hips.

"It's his accent."

Piper turned from the stove, holding the spoon up in the air.

"It's the accent!"   
"What's the accent?"

Phoebe and Piper turned to see Leo standing in the doorway. Piper sighed.

"Coop talked to Melinda this afternoon and let her use his ring."   
"What?! He said he wouldn't interfere!"   
"Well, you know how he is with her. She bats those baby blues and her uncles hit the floor."

Phoebe nodded. Henry was the same way with Melinda. Leo sighed.

"Well, what happened?"

Phoebe held up her hands.

"He said she saw something, he didn't know what, she said she knew what to do, got Wyatt and left."  
"And if she left…"   
"Oh, no. You don't think she went to that guy, do you?"

Piper and Phoebe exchanged a glance.

"But Dean's here!"

Piper and Phoebe spoke at the same time.

"We know."   
"What do we know?"

Peyton stepped into the kitchen, immediately going to give her mother a hug. Piper sighed as she turned to the stove, and Phoebe leaned against the table. Leo went to stand by Piper.

"Mama, what's going on?"   
"I take it you haven't talked with Melinda today?"

Peyton shook her head.

"Well, your father did."

Peyton nodded, and Phoebe went on.

"He let her use his ring."  
"What?! He never let me use the ring!"  
"Jealousy doth not look good on you, little Peyton."

Peyton stuck her tongue out at Piper. She sighed, then turned back to her mother.

"So what did it say?"

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders.

"Coop said that Melinda saw who she should be with, said she knew what she had to do, and left."

Piper turned away from the stove.

"But, Dean was here. So if she left…"  
"Wait a minute. You think Melinda left to go be with James?"

Piper, Phoebe, and Leo all nodded. Peyton laughed.

"That's crazy! She wouldn't do that! She's crazy about Dean. We all see that!"

The adults exchanged a look, and Peyton's laughter quieted.

"You really think so?"

They all nodded again, and Peyton could feel that they all truly believed it.

"Oh, no."

Peyton sat at the table, as Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Something smells amazing."

He had a huge smile on his face, and Peyton placed a hand over her heart, mirroring Phoebe. Piper smiled a sad smile at him, and Leo turned to look out the window. Dean glanced around.

"Okay, what's wrong? It's too quiet in here."

The Halliwell family members shared a sigh, and Dean took a step back.

"Someone just tell me. What's going on?"


	14. Chapter 14

Piper handed her spoon to Leo, instructing him to keep stirring. She wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to Dean. Phoebe stood just behind her. Peyton shook her head at the table, looking down at her hands. Piper sighed.

"Dean, we … Melinda talked to Coop today. You know he's a cupid, right?"

Dean nodded, and Phoebe spoke up.

"It's his job to help people find love. He has this ring, and it helps to show who people are supposed to be with. At least, I think that's how it works. He's never really told me."  
"Not important. Anyway, Coop let Melinda use his ring, and …"  
"Well, he …"

Peyton sighed as she spoke up.

"She used the ring, and the ring showed her who she's supposed to be with. Who she really loves."

Dean nodded, then closed his eyes as he nodded his head slowly.

"She's not here, is she?"

No one said a word, but everyone shook their heads. Dean smiled.

"I guess I know what that means, then."

Phoebe reached out to rub Dean's shoulder.

"We're sorry, honey."  
"If it helps, we were all on your side."

Dean laughed a bit, trying not to show the incredible ache in his heart. He heard Peyton's voice.

"Hey."

He looked up, just in time to catch the keys Peyton tossed him.

"Why don't you clear your mind a bit?"

Dean nodded, then took off. Peyton heard her car start, and when it had backed out of the driveway, she breathed a sigh of relief. Phoebe walked over and kissed the top of her head.

"He's hurting bad, Mama."  
"I know. I felt it, too."

* * *

 

An hour later, Melinda and Wyatt walked in the front door. They stepped into the kitchen, only to be caught in the glares of Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Peyton. Coop looked down at his food. Melinda looked over to Wyatt, who shrugged his shoulders, and she put on a smile.

"Hi?"  
"You have got a lot of explaining to do, sister."

Melinda shot Peyton a puzzled look.

"Yeah. Dad told us about your little chat this afternoon."  
"Uncle Coop!"

He stuttered and shrugged his shoulders. Melinda sighed.

"No one can keep a secret in this family. Which is incredibly ironic, considering all the secrets we do keep."  
"Quit beating around the bush. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Melinda glanced over to Wyatt, who held his hands up and went to fix himself some food. Melinda muttered under her breath.

"Thanks for the help, big brother."

Wyatt smiled, and Peyton stood up.

"Mel, you know I love you. But sometimes … Sometimes you do things that make me want to absolutely just strangle you!"  
"Peyton, I honestly don't have a clue what you're talking about."  
"Don't play dumb with me!"

Melinda let out a breath, then looked to her parents. Piper shook her head, but Leo sighed.

"We just want to understand your reasoning, sweetie."  
"Reasoning behind what?"  
"Oh my god, Melinda, focus!"  
"I'm really, really trying to!"

Wyatt leaned up against the counter, raising an eyebrow as he ate his food. Peyton ran her hands through her hair, then turned to Melinda.

"What did you do this afternoon? After you talked to Dad?"

Melinda blinked, then answered.

"Well, I got Wyatt to take me downtown, because I had to see James."  
"I knew it!"  
"Oh, honey."

Melinda looked from her mother, who was shaking her head, to Peyton, who was now pacing around the kitchen. Phoebe sighed.

"Well, we're happy for you, sweetheart."  
"You're happy for me?"

Phoebe nodded.

"We just want you to be happy, and if being with James will make you happy, then—"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait just a minute."

They did, and all eyes in the kitchen turned to Melinda. She let out a groan and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe … You people are unbelievable."  
"Us? You're the one that chose stupid British boy over Dean."  
"No, Peyton."

Peyton stopped, and turned to Melinda, who sighed.

"I went to talk to James to tell him I can't see him anymore."  
"You what?"

Melinda looked at her mother.

"The person I saw in my vision was Dean. It's always Dean. Every time I have a freakin' vision about love or my life, it's always Dean. I had to go see James to break up with him so I can be with Dean without anything getting in our way."

Piper looked to Leo, who looked to Phoebe, who looked to Peyton, who looked back at Piper. They all let out a long "Oh," and Melinda glanced around.

"Wait a minute. Where's Dean?"

The glances were exchanged again, and Melinda groaned.

"You didn't. Tell me you didn't."  
"We … Yeah, we did."  
"Oh my god!"

Melinda went to sit at the table and put her head in her hands. Peyton came and stood behind her chair.

"There's just nothing to say."  
"I would punch you in the face right now if you weren't my family."  
"Can't say that I'd blame you."

Melinda looked up, at her mother.

"Where did he go?"  
"Peyton gave him her keys."  
"So he has to come back, right?"  
"He better!"

Melinda rolled her eyes at Wyatt's outburst. Piper sighed and reached over to touch Melinda's hand.

"I'm sorry, honey."  
"Next time, could you all just keep your meddling to yourselves? Or get the whole story first?"

They nodded as Melinda left the room. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Dean's number. It went straight to voicemail.

 _"This is Dean. You should not have this number."_  
"Dean, it's Melinda. Give me a call as soon as you get this. I'm fine. Please, just call me."

She tried a couple of his other numbers, but they all did the same thing. Straight to voicemail. Should she be worried? Demons hadn't attacked in a while. Nothing had come up on the demonic takeover front. He was probably just driving, trying to clear his head. Oh, she could kill those people in the kitchen.

Melinda walked up the stairs, looking into the guest room that Dean had claimed. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw all his things still there. She didn't think he'd leave, but… She got an idea, and grabbed the ring he always wore, which was laying on the dresser. She walked up into the attic and laid out the map of San Francisco before picking up a crystal. She took a deep breath and started moving the crystal in a wide circle over the map. After a few seconds, the crystal stopped, sticking to the map on a road about twenty minutes away. It moved again, following the road, and Melinda sighed. He was just driving. He'd be back, and she'd be waiting for him.


	15. Chapter 15

Melinda stayed up all night, waiting for Dean. Peyton sat with her, trying—and failing—not to fall asleep. Surprisingly, Sam came strolling in a little after midnight. That woke Peyton up for a while, and Melinda was content with sitting in the kitchen, absently moving the tea bag in her cup around while Peyton and Sam told each other their life stories. Okay, not really, but they did talk an awful lot. They moved into the living room around four-ish, and Sam and Peyton fell asleep, all wrapped up together on the couch. Melinda only took one photo of them on her phone, and covered them up with a blanket before she went to pace the sunroom. She liked the sunroom at night, with the moon shining in, and the stars easy to see through the big windows.

Melinda watched the sun come up through the sunroom. She'd only done that a couple of times before, and it took her breath away each time. Her heart was heavy as she thought of Dean, the things he obviously could have been doing that night. But she refused to believe it. She believed he loved her as much as she loved him, so he had to just be clearing his head. She heard the distinct click of the front door opening, and she rushed into the little hallway, standing right in front of the stairs.

Dean closed the door behind him, trying—and succeeding—on not making a sound. He looked up, surprised, and Melinda breathed a sigh of relief. She hurried down the hall, and Dean caught her in his arms.

"Thank God. I was so worried about you! Where have you been? Are you all right?"

Dean couldn't answer. He held her, and she held him, clenching one hand in the hair on the back of his head, just above his neck. She kept running her fingers there, and Dean closed his eyes.

"Mel—"   
"Are you okay?"

He sighed, and reluctantly let her go.

"I'm fine. And I got your messages. I'm just the dick who doesn't call back."   
"I've been worried about you."   
"I'm sorry, Mel."  
"No, I'm sorry."

Dean looked at her, and she sighed.

"Dean, I need to … My family… They mean well, but sometimes they can't leave well enough alone."

His eyes narrowed a bit, and she smiled.

"They're experts at putting their feet in their mouths, and they meddle far too much."  
"Mel, what are you…?"

Melinda smiled, and reached up to lay a hand against his cheek. Dean couldn't help it; he closed his eyes at her touch.

"I went downtown yesterday to see James … to tell him that I couldn't see him anymore."

Dean's eyes flew open, and for some reason she couldn't understand, tears pooled in Melinda's eyes.

"The vision Uncle Coop's ring gave me was you. It's always you, Dean."   
"So … Wait. What does—what does this mean?"

Melinda smiled, and realized Dean had wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I broke up with James because I am so very much in love with you, Dean."

His lips came down on hers, and she laughed, for only a second. Dean's hands came up to cradle her face, as his lips moved over hers. Melinda sighed, giving Dean's seeking tongue access into her mouth, and wrapped him in her arms. He finally pulled back, resting his forehead on hers, while both of them were breathing hard. Their eyes stayed closed, and Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead, before settling his back there. They heard someone clear their throat behind them, and Dean turned, pulling Melinda close to his chest. Peyton and Sam stood behind them, smiles on their faces, and a flush on Peyton's cheeks. Sam and Peyton exchanged a glance, then nonchalantly walked up the stairs, leaving Dean and Melinda alone. Dean bent to kiss her again.

"I love you too, you know."

Melinda pulled back from resting her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, blue eyes wide. Dean's green eyes went soft, and he brushed a sweet kiss across her mouth.

"Where did you go last night?"

Dean sighed, and twirled the ends of Melinda's hair around his fingers.

"I drove. I'm really not even sure where I ended up."

Melinda did. Once she'd found him after scrying for him, she'd kept tabs on him all night. Just in case.

"I found this field, and I parked Peyton's car there. Went out and sat on the hood and got drunk."

Melinda sighed.

"That's why you stayed out all night. To sober up."  
"I couldn't drive back drunk. And what, I could have called one of your brothers to come get me? No, thanks."

Melinda giggled, snuggling into Dean's chest, before stepping backwards.

"Okay, baby, I'm sorry. You've got to take a shower."

Dean blinked at her, and she smiled.

"You smell like a brewery, and I just can't handle it. It's disgusting. I don't even like beer."   
"We will fix that."  
"Not today, though."

Dean laughed, kissing her one more time, and he held up his hands.

"All right. Whatever you say."   
"We can talk some more when you're done."

Dean nodded and started up the stairs.

"Actually… Maybe we'll save the talking for later? I think there's another, more pressing matter we should, uh, take care of."

Dean stopped on the stairs and looked down. Melinda was still standing where he'd left her, and she smiled at him, before giving him a wink.

"Oh. _Oh._ Okay."

Dean took off at a run, tripping on a stair before righting himself again. Melinda stood back laughing, then went to start a pot of coffee. Peyton bounced into the kitchen, and Melinda turned to see her, letting out a laugh.

"Peyton, you scared me!"   
"He's here, and you're okay? I mean, the two of you are good?"

Melinda nodded, and Peyton came and wrapped her in a hug. After a second, Melinda pushed her back.

"Oh, good grief, Peyton."   
"What?"   
"You are twenty-four years old."  
"Yeah, so?"   
"So, shouldn't you have learned how to hide things like that by now?"  
"Hide what, Mel?"

Melinda smiled, reveling in this.

"Peyton Penelope Halliwell, you have a hickey on your neck."  
"What?!"

Peyton rushed over to the toaster, and held it up to where she could see her reflection.

"Oh my god. I knew it! Damn it, Sam."   
"Sam?!"

Melinda's voice was high and squeaky, and Peyton's face went red. Peyton nodded, and Melinda's mouth dropped open.

"Oh, don't act so surprised."   
"Peyton!"   
"You know sometimes I can't control myself! And with you and Dean mauling each other in the foyer…"   
"You decided to maul his brother on the couch? You were asleep when I left you."   
"Well, the passion and lust radiating from the front door woke me up."

Melinda just shook her head, still smiling. Peyton turned to her.

"You cannot tell a soul."   
"Oh, because you've done the same for me so many times?"  
"Mel, I'm begging."

Melinda opened her mouth, but her cell phone started to ring. She held a finger up to Peyton, and turned away to answer the call. Peyton stared at her neck in the mirror front of the toaster, groaning. Melinda ended the call, and turned to Peyton.

"That was James. He needs to see me this morning."   
"Uh-oh. Is he mad?"   
"No. You remember, he's handling Jenny's estate stuff from Paul's death."   
"Oh, that's right."

Peyton nodded, and Melinda stepped over to the backdoor. Peyton spoke up, without turning around.

"You're not going alone."

Melinda sighed, and put her purse on her shoulder. She looked up, at the ceiling.

"Hey Chris? Are you up?"   
"Yep."

Chris yawned as he walked into the kitchen, causing both Peyton and Melinda to put a hand over their hearts.

"Don't do that."

Chris shrugged his shoulders and walked to the coffeepot. He poured a cup, then turned to see Melinda's smiling face. Chris blew out his breath.

"What do you want?"  
"I need you to go downtown with me. Just for a little bit."

Chris sighed. He'd never been able to deny Melinda anything she wanted from him. He sighed, and drained his coffee.

"All right."

Melinda grinned as Chris grabbed his keys and walked outside. Melinda turned back to Peyton with a smile.

"Tell Dean I'll be right back, okay?"


	16. Chapter 16

Peyton sat on the couch in the attic, running her fingers through Sam's hair. Sam had been researching the demon that was after Melinda, and he had fallen asleep on the couch. Somehow, his head had fallen into Peyton's lap, but she wasn't complaining. And he had the softest hair in the world. Peyton had taken over the research, and was looking through some of Sam's files on his computer. Dean came walking into the attic, and stopped when he saw Peyton and Sam. He held out his hands, and Peyton pressed a finger to her lips. Dean shook his head and spoke in a whisper.

"Really?"

Peyton shrugged, scrolling through some more articles. Dean sighed, and Wyatt orbed into the room. Peyton shushed him immediately, and Wyatt sighed. He did speak quietly, though.

"So the Elders think something is about to happen. It's been too quiet, and now… Well, it's not."

Dean sighed, setting his hands on his hips, and Peyton sighed.

"We need to get Mel home now."   
"She's with Chris, Dean. And Jenny needs this from her."

Dean sighed again, running a hand over his neck. Peyton kept running her fingers through Sam's hair, and he sighed in his sleep. Peyton looked down, smiling at his sweet, sleeping face. Wyatt orbed out, and Dean turned to look at Peyton. She shook her head, and Dean sighed as he walked out of the attic. Peyton smiled, still running her fingers through Sam's hair, when he stirred. Peyton looked down at him, he blinked his eyes open, and she smiled.

"Hey there, sleepy."

Sam's hand snaked up, pulling Peyton down to him. She barely had a moment to register the surprise before her lips were pressed to Sam's. Her eyes drifted shut, and one of her hands came to rest on Sam's face. His lips were firm and soft at the same time, leading hers, his tongue searching and finding hers. Finally, they pulled apart, and Peyton kept her eyes closed. Sam ran a hand over her cheek, smiling. Peyton opened her eyes, seeing his smile, feeling how calm and sleepy he was, along with—Whoa. He was not feeling … Okay, yeah he was. Sam was a little turned on. Peyton felt her cheeks grow warm, and Sam's smile grew. Peyton ran her hand through his hair again.

"Good dream?"   
"Better wake-up."

Peyton looked away from him, and Sam sat up, just enough to kiss her again. He sat all the way up and climbed off the couch, groaning as he stretched his long arms and legs, and Peyton grimaced as she heard bones pop. Sam held out a hand to her, and she took it, standing up beside him and stretching, too.

"Hey, Peyton, I … I, uh—"   
"Okay, what's going on?"

Peyton and Sam turned to the door as Phoebe, Piper, and Dean walked in. Shortly behind them, Leo walked in. Peyton felt the trepidation from everyone, and Piper's worry.

"Aunt Piper, what are you so worried about?"   
"I don't know."

Sam raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, and Dean set his hands on his hips. Peyton and Phoebe exchanged a glance, and Leo sighed. Piper started to pace.

"It got quiet. Way too quiet, but I just let it go. Everyone was happy, and healthy, and we should have been waiting for the other shoe to drop instead of just relaxing."  
"Aunt Piper, sometimes good things happen."  
"Not to us, kid."

Peyton sighed, and Sam stepped up to lay a hand on Peyton's shoulder. Just then, Peyton took in a sharp breath, and Piper doubled over, gasping. Leo was right beside Piper, taking hold of her elbow and leading her to the couch. Peyton bent, and Sam came over her, surrounding her. Leo knelt in front of Piper.

"What is it, Piper?"   
"Something's wrong."  
"What do you mean?"   
"The kids. Wyatt! Wyatt, come here!"

Wyatt orbed in, immediately going to Piper. She grabbed his hand and he knelt beside Leo.

"Mom, what's going on?"

She shook her head, and began calling for Chris. When he didn't show, Piper and Leo exchanged a glance. Leo began calling too, and Wyatt closed his eyes. Peyton gripped Sam's hand, and he ran his other hand over her hair. Dean stood back, beside Phoebe. Wyatt opened his eyes.

"I can't sense him."   
"What?"

Piper's fear was evident on her face when she turned to Leo. He laid a hand on her knee, then turned to Dean.

"Got your phone?"

Dean nodded.

"Call him."   
"And Melinda. Call Melinda, too."

Dean nodded again, holding his phone in his hand. Sam took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Peyton, and she called both Melinda and Chris. Dean sighed.

"Damn it."  
"Chris' went straight to voicemail."   
"So did Mel's."  
"Wyatt, try again."

Wyatt closed his eyes again, and Phoebe moved over near a window, pulling out her phone. Dean kept calling Melinda, the phone going straight to voicemail. Phoebe stepped back as blue lights swirled again, and Paige appeared in the attic.

"I was just downtown. Chris' car was in front of the courthouse, but he wasn't in it. He wasn't in the building, and no one had seen him."   
"Oh my god."  
"Piper, I searched. I didn't see either one of them."

Leo moved to the couch, taking Piper in his arms. She shook her head, and Dean tossed his phone into a corner.

"Isn't there something you can do? Some kind of spell or something?"

Piper looked up, into the eyes of her sisters. Phoebe nodded, and walked to the _Book of Shadows_. She opened it, flipped a page, then took a step back as the pages began flying on their own. Phoebe glanced at the page it stopped on, and turned to her sisters.

"Come on. 'To Call A Lost Witch.'"

Paige circled up the candles they needed, and Wyatt lit them. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood between the candles and held hands. Together, they recited the incantation.

_"Powers of the witches rise;_   
_Course unseen across the skies._   
_Come to us who call you near;_   
_Come to us and settle here."_

They waited, but nothing happened. Peyton's breathing was labored, and Sam had her nearly wrapped in his arms. Piper was getting almost frantic.

"Why isn't it working?!"   
"Maybe we can try again."   
"No, you need something stronger."

They turned to Peyton, as Sam ran a hand over her hair, and Peyton breathed out again.

"Do a blood call."  
"What?"

Peyton turned to Paige.

"Call the lost witch, then let Aunt Piper do the blood-to-blood call."

Leo nodded, and the women joined hands again, repeating the spell. When they finished it, Piper took the knife Dean handed her and ran it over the palm of her hand. Blood dripped onto the floor, in the middle of the circle as Piper chanted.

_"Blood to blood,_   
_I summon thee._   
_Blood to blood,_   
_Return to me."_

This time, lights swirled. The women took a step back, and the lights concentrated in the middle of the circle. Chris appeared as the lights dissipated, and he and Peyton let out a painful groan together. Sam held Peyton as she hit her knees, feeling Chris' pain. Wyatt rushed over as Piper hit her knees beside her other son, noticing why he was in such pain.

"Oh my god!"

Leo hurried over and grabbed Wyatt's hands.

"Don't touch it! It's a Darklighter arrow."

Piper ran her hands over Chris' dark hair.

"Hang on, baby. Just hang on."


	17. Chapter 17

Melinda stirred, letting out a quiet moan at the intense pain in her head. She tried to lift a hand to her forehead, but her hands wouldn't move. She blinked her eyes open, fighting off the wave of nausea that hit, trying to concentrate on anything but the ringing in her ears. She finally focused, and saw that she was in a room, alone. She went to move her hands again, and this time, she noticed that she was strapped down. Fear crept up her spine, but she tried to fight it off. She opened her mouth to yell, but she couldn't. She had a gag in her mouth.

Oh, she was in trouble.

* * *

 At the Manor, Chris was groaning in pain. Peyton was huddled on the floor in Sam's arms, feeling every bit of the burning agony Chris was feeling. Paige and Wyatt had knelt beside him, and Paige spoke.

"Someone who is not a Whitelighter has to pull this arrow out."

Piper kept running her hands through Chris' hair, and Leo took a breath. Sam held Peyton close to him, and Dean stepped forward.

"I'll do it."

He knelt on the opposite side of Chris from Paige, and took the arrow in his hands. Chris and Peyton groaned, and Paige nodded at Dean. After taking a deep breath, Dean started counting.

"One … Two … Three!"

On three, Dean pulled the arrow out, causing Chris and Peyton to cry out in agony. Paige held her hands over the wound on Chris' abdomen, and he finally stopped panting and moaning in pain. He let out a sigh of relief when the pain stopped, then slowly sat up.

"Mom, she's in trouble."  
"What?"  
"Melinda. She wouldn't let me go in the office with her. I stood outside, and the Darklighter appeared."  
"What office, honey?"  
"James' office."

Sam's phone started ringing, and he spoke low into it.

"Bobby, this isn't a good time."  
_"You better make time, son."_

Chris sighed, accepting his father's hand and standing to his feet.

"I … I don't know what happened. One second I was prepared to fight, and the next, I was on my back in an alley with an arrow in my gut."  
"Honey…"  
"Chris, where is Melinda?"

Chris turned to Dean, and slowly shook his head.

"I don't know."

Dean swallowed, then turned to the sisters.

"Do it again. The spells, do them again."

Phoebe shook her head.

"We didn't specify who we were calling the first time. Melinda should have come along, too. Especially when Piper did the blood call."  
"Do them again!"

Peyton whimpered on the floor, and Phoebe walked to kneel beside her. Sam stood up, leaving Peyton with Phoebe as he walked to the window.

"Bobby, are you sure?"  
_"I've read it three times, son. There's no doubt."_

Dean ran his hands through his hair, and Paige took Piper's hand.

"I've got my kids out looking for her. Paris and Phoenix, too."

Piper nodded and reached back to hold Leo's hand. A tear dripped down her face.

"There's got to be something we're missing."  
"Damn it. Damn it!"

Everyone turned to Sam, and Peyton let out a groan. Leo spoke up.

"Sam, what is it?"  
"It's been right in front of us all along."

* * *

 Melinda squirmed, trying to loosen the bonds around her wrists. It was no use, and she was only getting agitated. The pain in her head was gone, and she could only chalk that up to the adrenaline rush she was now feeling. A door opened, and a breeze fluttered in through the broken window. Melinda glanced over, only now noticing the window, which seemed familiar for some reason.

"Well, well. Look who's up."

At the sound of the voice, Melinda's eyes grew wide.

It couldn't be.

* * *

 Sam hurried to the _Book_ , always worried it wouldn't let him touch it. Just like always, it did, and he breathed an internal sigh of relief. He flipped through the pages, not seeing what he was looking for. He grabbed his laptop and typed on it quickly, until an article popped up and he let out a groan.

"Damn it all to hell."  
"Sammy, what the hell is it?"

Sam turned to Dean.

"It's been right here in front of us the whole time, and we didn't even see it."  
"See what, Sam?"  
"I knew there was something about that name. Something that didn't sit right."  
"Okay, I'm going to need you to go back to Start for me, Sam."

Sam laughed, not an ounce of humor in the sound. He opened his mouth, closing it when white lights began to swirl in the room. Patty Halliwell appeared near the stand where the _Book of Shadows_ was, seeming to float, ghostly body nearly see-through. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took in sharp gasps of breath, and Patty smiled at them before she waved a hand over the _Book_. Phoebe swallowed.

"Mom? What are you...?"

Patty sighed, stilling her hand, and the pages that had been flipping settled. 

"There was a man I met when I was pregnant with Paige. He was with an adoption agency, and wanted to help Sam and I."

She lifted her eyes to the Winchesters, smiling widely.

"Paige's father. My Sam."

The boys nodded, and Patty went on, seeming to float back behind the _Book_ , hands resting just above it. 

"I had a bad feeling from the start. Something about him just rubbed me the wrong way. And then I discovered why."

She lifted her eyes to her daughters, then looked back to the _Book_.

"He seemed familiar to Mom for some reason. And she realized that she'd met him before, years and years earlier. He was a hippie friend of my father's, played drums in some band or something. Tried to steal Mom away from Dad, actually."

Patty laughed at that, before a serious look crossed her face.

"We didn't piece together the connection until after Paige was born. As it turns out, he wasn't with an agency at all. He was a demon. And he wanted to take the baby away and ... I'm not sure. Raise her evil, if he even let her live."

Patty shook her head, lifting her eyes to Paige.

"I wouldn't let him have you. Sam and I took you to that church and the gargoyles kept him away until Mother could find a spell to keep him from Paige, and by association, the rest of us. She created one, I think, and it worked."

Patty sighed. 

"He's gone by different names. Mother knew him as Carrick, I believe. We knew him as Mr. Ferguson."

Patty made the _Book_ rise and turn around, and gasps filled the room when they read the name at the top of the page. Patty nodded.

"You know him as Crowley."

Sam glanced back at Dean, seeing that all the color had drained from his face. Piper held her hand over her mouth, and Leo stepped forward, clearing his throat as he read from the _Book_. 

"'Fergus MacLeod sold his soul in the 17th century. He is a high-ranking crossroads demon, a suave businessman able to make a deal with anyone for anything.'"

Leo sighed, rubbing a hand on his chin.

"Makes sense that he'd change his name. And he's been around for a while, dealing with this family."

Piper closed her eyes.

"Oh, no."

Dean let out a breath, trying to ignore the fear that was creeping up his spine.

"James MacLeod is Crowley's son. The demon we've been after this whole time has been right here. And we didn't even see it."

Peyton screamed, and Sam went back over to her. She was crying, hysterical, and Phoebe was sitting in front of her.

"Peyton, honey. Honey, breathe."  
"I can't! Oh my god, Mom, I can't do this!"  
"Calm down, sweetheart. Come on."  
"I can't!"

Peyton was sobbing. The influx of emotions was too much for her to handle. She was already on edge as it was, and she was unable to block anyone else's emotions from leaking into her mind. She shook her head as she cried, taking in big gulps of air, which did no good as she sobbed them right back out. Sam knelt beside her, ignoring Phoebe as she tried to wave him back.

"Peyton, it's okay."  
"Sam, it's not! I—I—I can't do this!"  
"Yes, you can. Focus on me, Peyton."  
"It hurts. God, it hurts so bad!"

She cried and shook her head, until Sam took her in his arms. He pulled her to his chest, pressing one hand to her ear, and pressing her other ear to his heart. He bent his head and whispered in her ear.

"Focus on me, Peyton. Close your eyes."

She tried to shake her head, but Sam gently tightened his hold on her. After a moment, he felt her relax just a bit, until she slowly calmed down. The steady beat of Sam's heart gave her something to focus on other than the battling emotions of the room. She was able to block out everything, even herself, and listen only to the beat of Sam's heart. When she had relaxed, she pulled back, and Sam held her face in his hands, using his thumbs to dry her cheeks, and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She nodded, then turned to her family.

"Okay. What are we going to do?"

* * *

 Melinda's eyes were wide as James stepped in front of her. He smiled, and ran a hand over her hair.

"So sorry we've had to resort to these means, darling. But we couldn't have you getting free or using those pesky powers now, could we?"

 _Oh_ , she was pissed off now. James sighed.

"I can tell you're mad. I'm just going to wait to take this gag off until you've calmed down a bit. In the meantime, let's get what we came for, shall we?"

Melinda could only watch as James made a knife appear in his hand. She couldn't move, couldn't fight him, and she squeezed her eyes shut and screamed, though it was muffled by the gag, as James drew the knife across her arm. Blood dripped from the wound, and James smiled, causing a bucket to appear under her arm.

"Don't want to rush the fun here, darling. I'll just leave you to bleeding for a while, and I'll be back."

He bent and kissed her temple, and she couldn't fight him off. Hot tears leaked out of her eyes. There had to be something she could do. Some way she could get out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a little variation from the original story. But who doesn't love a little Patty Halliwell every now and then? ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Melinda closed her eyes, feeling the blood drip down her arm. She hated herself right then. Why hadn't she just—No. There was no use in that. No good that would do now. She looked around the room, for anything that could help her. She laid her head back on the … What the hell was she laying on? And strapped to, for God's sake? She groaned and tried to think of anything that could help her. And a premonition took over her senses.

_"Wyatt, what are you doing? You're not supposed to look at that without Mommy."_   
_"Just don't tell on me, you little brat, and everything will be fine."_

_Six-year-old Melinda, missing her front tooth and having a lisp because of it, skipped over to her ten-year-old big brother. She climbed up on the stool beside where he was standing and looked at the big book on the stand._

_"What are you reading?"_   
_"Astral projection. I heard Mom and Aunt Paige talking. Mom said Aunt Prue could do this."_   
_"I'm named after Aunt Prue. Maybe I can do it."_

_Wyatt laughed, and ruffled his little sister's hair._

_"Fat chance of that, kid."_   
_"I bet I can."_

Melinda gasped as the premonition ended. She had only astral projected maybe twice before. She didn't even know if she remembered how to do it. She closed her eyes, focusing on getting out of the restraints she was in. She took in a sharp breath, and opened her eyes. She was standing across the room, looking at herself in what seemed to be a chair. One like death row inmates were strapped to in their last seconds of life. She really shouldn't think like that. Melinda gasped, and opened her eyes again, back in her body, strapped to the chair-thing. She smiled, and focused on trying to do it again.

* * *

 

Dean paced the attic, trying to think of anything except the woman he loved, and what she could possibly be going through right then. Why, oh why, hadn't he slept with her when he'd had the chance? Oh, right. Because she wanted it to be special. And he'd wanted to make it special for her, before he'd gone and fucked everything up.

"Dean, that's not really helping anything right now."

Dean looked over at Peyton, who was sitting on the couch, just staring at her hands. She'd spoken just loud enough for him to hear, and he sighed.

"Sorry. I just … I have to think of something."   
"Blaming yourself won't do us any good, and it won't do Mel any good."

Dean nodded, and went back to pacing. Phoebe was flipping through the Book, and she had decided that Prue was trying to help, by flipping to pages which Phoebe either agreed with, or just shook her head at. They weren't getting very far, though. Piper and Paige were fixing up potions, and Sam was on his computer. Chris and Wyatt were scrying for Melinda's location, and Leo was sitting by a window, talking with Coop, who'd shown up right after Peyton's meltdown.

A loud gasp in the middle of the room caused everyone to look that way.

"I did it."  
"Melinda!"

Piper hurried close to her, but Melinda shook her head.

"I haven't got much time."  
"Mel, how in the hell are you here?"

She smiled.

"Looks like I _can_ astral project, big brother."

Wyatt smiled back at her, and Melinda turned to her mother.

"It's James."  
"We know, honey."   
"He has me tied to a chair in some warehouse or something, and he's already cut my arm to get my blood."   
"Doesn't waste any time, does he?"

Melinda shook her head at Paige, then turned to Dean. She smiled at him.

"We're going to find you, Mel. I promise."

She nodded, and Peyton looked behind her.

"Hey, Mel. Scry for yourself."

She shook her head.

"I heard him talking while I was trying to project myself here. He enchanted the place so that magic can't find it, and magic won't work in it. My magic will work, and so will his, because we were inside when he did it."

Dean cursed under his breath, and Melinda blinked back tears. Astral projections can cry? Not important right then. She shook her head again.

"Scrying won't work. Trying to Whitelighter-sense me won't work. And I'm strapped to the damn thing and I can't use my powers."  
"Yes, you can."

Melinda turned to Leo, who was smiling at her.

"Channel them through your eyes."

Melinda just stared at him, then shook her head.

"I can't—"   
"You can, sweetie. You used to do it all the time."

Piper walked to him and nodded.

"All of you did. When you were babies, before you gained control of your motor skills, you channeled your powers through your eyes. Like Prue did, at first."

Piper had always channeled her powers through her hands, and Prue switched to using her hands shortly after she gained control of her powers. Paige had always used her hands, but Wyatt could use his firepower through his eyes. Melinda trusted them, so she nodded. She'd give it a try, at least. She looked over to Dean, and gave him a smile.

"I know you can find me. I'm sure of it. Just find a spell powerful enough to vanquish his sorry ass, so we can use it when you do."

She groaned, causing Dean to step towards her. She waved him back.

"I've got to go back. Find me, please."

She disappeared, and Peyton closed her eyes. Dean let out a sharp breath, and spoke quietly.

"I will find you, Mel, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

 

Melinda groaned as she opened her eyes. Astral projecting really took a lot out of you. She looked down, and was surprised to see the amount of blood in the bucket. Damn James must have hit a vein or something. She sighed, trying to fight off how tired she felt, and thought about what her father had told her. She looked around, noticing the broken glass under the window. She focused on it, trying to move it with her eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, the glass rose, and Melinda smiled, the best she could with the gag still in her mouth. She blinked her eyes, and the glass flew, hitting the wall, until she blinked again. It froze in mid-air, and Melinda wanted to laugh out loud. Instead, she blinked again, and the glass disintegrated. She could do this. She could get out and beat this bastard.

A plan began to form in her head.


	19. Chapter 19

Peyton had taken the _Book_ over to the couch, and was flipping through it. Sam looked up from his computer, over to her, and sighed. Dean glanced over at his little brother, across to Peyton, then shook his head as he went back to cleaning his gun. Wyatt and Chris were still trying to sense Melinda, and every once in a while, a cousin would check in, saying this warehouse or that one was empty. Piper was sitting on a chair, with Phoebe on the floor with her head in Piper's lap, and Paige behind them, gently brushing her hands through Piper's dark hair. Coop and Leo sat on a window seat, watching their wives. Sam finally stood up and walked over to Peyton, kneeling in front of her with his hands on her knees.

"Hey, pretty girl."  
"Hey, Sam."

She smiled at him, and Sam couldn't help but smile back. He reached up to push a strand of hair behind her ear, and she let out a sigh.

"We're going to find her, P. I promise you that."

She nodded, then laid her hands on his.

"I just feel so helpless, Sam. I'm so sick of just sitting here, waiting. I want to do something!"  
"I know, P. I know."  
"Hey Sammy, come here for a second."

Sam stood up, kissing Peyton's forehead before he walked over to Dean. Coop stared hard at Sam for a minute, until Phoebe looked behind her and caught Coop's eye. Dean whispered to Sam for a minute, until something he saw from the corner of his eye stopped him. Dean turned to Peyton, and Sam followed his gaze. Sam's mouth dropped open.

"Uh … Pey—Peyton?"

She didn't look at him, but her mother and her aunts did. Coop and Leo got to their feet, as did the women. Phoebe started to go to Peyton, but Coop stopped her. Peyton was encased in a bright pink light. It shimmered around her, then went into a heart shape, and she was gone. Coop smiled, but Phoebe ran to the couch.

"Where is she?! Where did she go?"

Coop walked to Phoebe and wrapped his arms around her.

"She's gone to Melinda. She has to be."

Phoebe turned around to face her husband.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Coop smiled again.

"That's the cupid in her, honey."

Phoebe looked at him for a minute, then laid a hand against his heart. Coop nodded.

"So, what? She teleported to Melinda?"

Coop nodded again, and the pink heart showed again, just before Peyton appeared. She was breathing hard, and Phoebe rushed to her, taking her in her arms.

"Oh, sweetheart!"

Peyton was shaking as she sat down. Phoebe ran a hand over her hair, over her face.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

Peyton nodded. Sam stepped closer to Peyton, and she reached out a hand. He took it in his own, warming it, and Peyton sighed. Piper knelt in front of Peyton.

"Honey, what happened?"

Peyton shook her head.

"I don't know. I was worrying about Mel, wondering where she was. I was focusing so hard on her, and the next thing I knew, I was outside of this warehouse. I could hear her, through this broken window."

Phoebe squeezed Peyton's hand.

"Honey, what...?"  
"Mom, I – I know where Melinda is. I can get back there."

* * *

 

James came walking into the room, and Melinda's eyes drifted over to him. He laid two fingers just under her chin, and smiled.

"Your heart rate is slowing way down, my dear."

He looked down into the bucket, and let out a sigh.

"You don't seem to be a very good bleeder, though. This may take longer than I thought. Or have the patience for…"

He shook his head and reached over, untying the gag from Melinda's mouth. She coughed and opened her mouth wide, and James smiled.

"Better?"  
"I hate you, you son of a bitch."  
"Well, well. Tell me how you really feel."  
"Trust me, that's something you don't want to know."

James shook his head and walked a few feet away from Melinda. She glanced up to the ceiling and let out a quiet breath. James turned back around, the knife in his hand.

"I'll let you choose this time, darling. Other arm, or your pretty neck?"  
"How about neither?"  
"Then let's try that femoral artery, shall we?"

That chilling grin crossed James' face again, and he went to step forward. He stopped, a puzzled look on his face, then tried again. Melinda smiled. James looked all around him, before meeting Melinda's eyes.

"What did you do?"  
"Look up, dumbass."

James looked up and blew out his breath. Across the ceiling, made out of her own blood, Melinda had drawn a Devil's Trap. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, I know Devil's Traps are pretty badass to begin with. One made out of virgin white witch blood… Gotta be worth a little more, am I right?"  
"Damn you."  
"I'm going to take that as a 'yes.'"

James looked around, trying to find some way, any way, to get out of the trap. Melinda whistled at him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I might have gone ahead and created myself a little insurance."

She motioned for him to look up again, and he groaned when he saw that she had encircled herself in a Devil's Trap. A demon getting close to her, very well cutting off his own powers, was suicide, since, even though she was weak, she could still use hers. Melinda smiled, and James sneered.

"You must be pretty proud of yourself."  
"And you must feel pretty damn stupid. Kind of a rookie mistake, leaving a Charmed One alone, huh?"  
"Second generation Charmed One."  
"Still counts, don't it?"  
"Blow me."

Melinda let out a laugh.

"I wouldn't do that when I was dating you, much less now. Smug bastard."  
"Don't get too cocky, Melinda. I may still have a few tricks left up my sleeve."  
"Yeah, so may I."

She blinked her eyes, and he yelped, doubling over in pain. Okay, so her exploding power didn't exactly work on him. Good to know. She laid back, closing her eyes, trying to focus on getting herself out of the restraints she was still in. James smiled.

"You know, I was going to let you out of there."  
"Oh, stop lying. It won't do you any good now."  
"No, I was."

Melinda opened her eyes.

"I was going to make you an offer."  
"One I couldn't refuse?"  
"Oh, you've been watching too many movies, love."  
"I'm not your 'love.'"

James sighed.

"Once I got the blood I needed, I was going to offer to have you rule with me. Could you imagine? Me, the King of Hell, and you, a Charmed One, as my Queen."  
"Second generation Charmed One, as you so pointed out earlier. And don't you read the history books? Surely demons keep a history?"

James nodded, and Melinda went on. Her voice was quieter than normal, her speech slower and her breathing more labored. The blood loss, mixed with her overexerting herself by continuously using her powers was absolutely draining her.

"Then you must know about Cole Turner. He wanted to become the Source of All Evil, and he did, for a while. Even had my Aunt Phoebe as his queen. It didn't quite work out for him, though. My mom and my aunts vanquished him. Just like I'll do to you."  
"All by yourself? Remember what I said about being too cocky, Melinda."

She sighed, and James smiled.

"You don't look too well, darling."  
"Now _you_ can blow _me_."

He just laughed, and the door to the room they were in flew open. James' eyes grew wide.

"Oh, bloody hell."  
"I'll deal with you later."  
"Dean?"

He rushed over, covering up his shock at how pale Melinda was by smiling at her.

"Hey, baby. You okay?"  
"I've been better. Get me out of here."

He leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, and tore off the bottom of his t-shirt. He wrapped it around the cut on her arm, ignoring her sharp intake of breath, then went to untie her arms. Demons rushed into the room then, and Dean jumped to fight them off. Melinda didn't have the energy to tell him about the Devil's Trap she was safely in, and James stood back, looking at his fingernails and speaking under his breath.

"Oh, watch out for those demons."  
"Asshole."

James looked over to Melinda and winked. A demon threw Dean across the room, then jumped after him. Melinda could only watch, breathing out a sigh of relief when she heard the demon scream as it died. Dean let out a groan.

"Dean, you okay?"

He held a thumb up.

"Just give me a sec. … Or two."

Melinda sighed, looking over at her arm, and Peyton came rushing in.

"Mel!"  
"Peyton! Oh, thank God. Get me out of here, hurry!"

Peyton rushed over to her, undoing the restraints.

"Where—"  
"Dean and I are the only ones who could make it. Wyatt and Chris can't even orb close to here. Aunt Paige got a little bit closer, but…"

Melinda rubbed her wrists when they were free, and Peyton untied her legs. She helped Melinda stand, and Melinda faltered just a bit.

"I'm good. I'm okay."  
"Melinda—"  
"I'm fine. Dean. Go get Dean."

Peyton nodded and went to Dean, as Melinda turned to James. He slid his hands in his pockets.

"You sure you're all right? You look a little pale."

Melinda tossed her hands toward him, a couple of times, each time sending him doubling over in pain.

"You tell me, you little bitch."

Dean walked back towards Melinda.

"Babe, you're looking good."

She turned to wink at him, and he froze, his mouth opening and his face twisting in pain. He hit his knees, letting out a choked breath. Melinda started to step towards him, then remembered the Devil's Trap she was in. She looked behind him, where Peyton stood, holding a knife, that was now dripping with Dean's blood. Melinda let out a shocked breath.

"Peyton?"  
"Guess again."


	20. Chapter 20

"What are you?"

Tears filled Melinda's eyes, and dripped down her face. Dean was lying on the ground, groaning in pain. "Peyton" smiled at her, then changed into James' secretary. Jayna was her name, and Melinda had almost gotten to be friends with. Melinda let out a shaky breath.

"You're a shapeshifter."  
"You're a bright one."

Melinda looked up, and Jayna sighed.

"Shapeshifters are impervious to Devil's Traps. Even virgin blood ones."

Jayna looked around, looking for some way to free James, Melinda knew. Melinda went to Dean and knelt beside him. She let out a sob when she saw the blood around him. Dean shook his head, lifted a shaky finger to her lips. Melinda sniffed, then spoke to the woman behind her.

"Where's Peyton?"   
"Outside. She should be waking with a hell of a concussion fairly soon."

Melinda took her hand out of the pocket of Dean's shirt and looked down at him. She mouthed the words, not making a sound.

_"Where is it?"_

Dean let out a shaky breath, mouthed back to her.

_"Boot."_

She reached for his left foot, and he shook his head. She moved to his right one, then glanced behind her, saw Jayna with a cloth and a ladder. How the hell did she … It didn't matter. It wouldn't do her any good. Melinda smiled as Dean let out a sigh.

"Hey, Jayna?"   
"What, bitch?"  
"Enjoy hell."

Jayna turned back to Melinda, who sent the pure silver knife flying, straight into Jayna's heart. She gasped a few times before she screamed, then went up in flames. Dean coughed.

"Nice throw."   
"I learned from the best."

Melinda sniffed, and ran a hand across his face. She glanced back, to see James stewing in the Devil's Trap. She looked back to Dean and smiled.

"Come on. We have to get you out of here."

Dean shook his head.

"Dean, I need to get you home. To Wyatt, or Chris, so they—"   
"You have … to kill him, Mel."   
"I need to get you home, Dean."   
"You have … to get rid … of him … while you have … the chance."

Dean's voice was broken, like he wasn't getting enough air. She closed her eyes against her tears, then looked back to him.

"I don't know how."

Dean smiled.

"Yes, you do."

He lifted a shaky hand, holding it to her cheek. He took in a breath.

"Piper said … the Source. You … You know … what to say."

Melinda stared at him for a second, then heard a groan from the doorway. She looked up to see Peyton, holding a hand to her head, which was bleeding and quickly bruising.

"Peyton, oh my God."   
"The spell they used … to vanquish the Source. It should work."

Melinda nodded, and Peyton knelt by them. Melinda held a hand to Peyton's face.

"Stay with him."

Peyton nodded, taking one of Dean's hands, and Melinda stood up. She walked over to James, who smiled at her.

"Seems as though your cavalry wasn't so … Well. You know."

Melinda took in a shaky breath as a tear fell down her cheek. James clucked his tongue.

"Oh, don't cry for me, sweetheart."   
"It's not for you. You have caused pain for the last time."  
"That's what you think. I'll be back, though."   
"That's what you think. I don't think so."

James nodded, and Melinda took a step forward.

_"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda;"_

Fire popped up around James' feet.

_"Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace."_

The fire moved, now up to his waist. He grimaced, and began making pain-filled noises.

_"Halliwell witches, stand strong beside me."_

The fire had encased James' body, all except for his head. He was screaming now.

_"Vanquish this evil through time and space!"_

James let out one blood-curdling cry, and the fire engulfed him. Bright light shone out, as though a bomb had gone off, and Peyton bent over Dean. She looked up, seeing the fire that had begun, the debris slowly falling, and looked around, finally seeing Melinda on the ground.

"No. Oh, no. Help! Wyatt! Chris! Somebody, please!"

The enchantment James had put over the place must still be in effect. Peyton stood as best she could, doubling over as the dizziness hit her. God, her head hurt. She grabbed hold of Melinda somehow, and pulled her over close by Dean. It seemed as though that took forever, and Peyton felt sick to her stomach at the act. She was so tired, so very sleepy, but she had to get them out of there. Get them back to the Manor, and then everything would be all right. Peyton reached out and took hold of Dean's hand, then Melinda's. They were both limp, and Peyton shook her head.

"No. Oh, come on. Come on!"

She felt the warmth come over her, and she smiled.

She was doing it. She would get them home. And everything would be all right.

She felt the floor beneath her knees shift, and the warehouse melted away. The familiar smell of the Manor surrounded her, and Peyton's smile grew. She had done it. They would be okay now. As the floor under her became the floor of the attic, Peyton let go of the hands she had been gripping as though her life had depended on it, and sank into darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

They were sitting in the attic, literally on edge, waiting for Peyton and Dean to bring Melinda back. Piper and Leo were huddled together, as were Phoebe and Coop, while Sam paced the floor. Paige, Wyatt, and Chris were forming a strategy, some way to use all of their healing abilities on Melinda at once. She had to be in pretty bad shape by now, but they tried not to think of that.

Phoebe was the first to see the light, which was a dim, almost fading pink now, not at all like it was before. They all turned, and watched as the three they had been waiting on appeared. Their joy at seeing them quickly went south, and in a moment of shock and horror, they could only watch as Peyton let go of Melinda and Dean's hands, falling to the floor. The three of them were laying on the floor, unconscious, eerily still, and no one moved. Blood was pooling on the floor under Dean's back, from Peyton's head, and dripping from Melinda's arm. A split second later, the attic was in chaos.

Screams filled the room and everyone began to cry. Piper hit her knees with Leo beside her, picking a limp Melinda up and cradling her in their arms. Phoebe and Coop knelt beside Peyton, holding her, and Sam took Dean in his arms. Wyatt knelt beside his parents, Chris beside Dean and Sam, and Paige with Phoebe and Coop. They started trying to heal, when Dean's eyes fluttered open, and Sam laughed.

"Hey! Hey, Dean. Hold on. Just hang on."  
"Mel. They—they have to help Mel."   
"They will, man. Just hold on."   
"No. Mel."

Dean tried to wave Chris off, while Phoebe sobbed as she held her daughter. The whitelighters were doing their best, but the injuries to each person were so severe. Paige finally spoke through her tears.

"Boys, come here."  
"Paige, they're trying to help Melinda."  
"It will work best if we're all three together."   
"Melinda needs—"   
"She'll get it, Piper! We can only help one of them at a time. Boys, get over here."

Wyatt and Chris backed away from Piper, who let out a sob, and held Melinda closer.

"Hang on, baby girl. You're okay. Just hold on."

Paige focused on healing Peyton's head, while Wyatt stayed at her chest, and Chris at her abdomen. Their hands were glowing, but Peyton was still out. Paige let out a groan.

"Wyatt, you have to help me."

Wyatt moved up, and he and Paige worked on healing Peyton's head together. Phoebe sobbed in Coop's arms, until Peyton made a noise. Sam's head popped up, just in time to see Peyton's eyes blink open slowly. Phoebe smiled as she cried, and laid beside Peyton, holding her in her arms.

"Melinda, please help Melinda!"

The whitelighters moved to Melinda, each taking their positions again. Wyatt healed Melinda's arm, where the blood loss had been so great, while Chris focused on the internal injuries she'd received from the blast as James was vanquished. Paige stayed at her head, which wasn't nearly as injured as Peyton's had been. Paige moved down to help Chris, as Wyatt moved a hand across Melinda's forehead. Her blue eyes fluttered open, and Piper and Leo let out matching laughing sobs.

"Hi, baby girl! Oh, honey!"

Melinda let out a moan, and Paige, Wyatt, and Chris scrambled over to Sam and Dean. Melinda blinked her eyes open, and Piper kept caressing her face.

"Mama?"   
"Hi, baby."  
"Mama. What … what happened?"  
"We'll talk about it later."

Piper smiled through her tears, and Melinda tried not to focus on how badly she still hurt.

"Mama, did we do it?"  
"I think you did, honey."  
"I don't remember… Peyton. Where … where's Peyton?"

Melinda looked around, until she saw Peyton smiling back at her. Melinda reached out her hand, and Peyton took it, giving it a weak squeeze. Melinda smiled back, then looked back to her mother. Piper and Leo were looking away, but Melinda couldn't tell what they were looking at.

"Mama. Mama, where's Dean?"

Piper looked down at her, trying to smile. Melinda looked over to Leo, and she could see the worry etched across his face.

"Daddy, what… Where is he?"

Melinda tried to sit up, groaning in pain, but trying anyway.

"No, Melinda. Stop. Lay down. Honey, lay down."  
"Where is he, Mama? I need Dean. I need to—"

She saw him then, as Piper gently pressed her shoulders back to the floor. Sam had backed up, laying Dean flat on the floor, as Paige, Chris, and Wyatt hovered over him, holding their hands out.

"Why aren't their hands glowing? Daddy, why aren't their hands glowing?"

Leo didn't answer her. Melinda tried again to sit up, as Wyatt leaned back. Piper tried gently pushing her down again.

"Melinda, honey. You're hurt. Lay down."   
"Why—what are they doing?"   
"Mel, you're bleeding again. Lay back down."  
"Mama, why isn't it working? Daddy, what's happening?"   
"Honey, lay d—"   
"No!"

Melinda sat up, wincing in pain. Her eyes were wide, and Chris turned back to look at her, tears in his eyes.

"What are you doing? Heal him."

Wyatt, Chris, and Paige looked down at their hands, and Phoebe gasped. Piper covered her mouth as Leo leaned over to take her in his arms. Melinda shook her head.

"Christopher, heal him."

Peyton tried to sit up, but Sam came over and laid beside her, taking her in his arms and burying his head in her shoulder. Melinda could hear the sobs coming from him, but she shook her head against it.

"Chris, what are you doing? Wyatt. Aunt Paige. Heal him. You healed us, so heal Dean. He needs you to heal him."   
"Melinda…"   
"What?!"

Melinda looked at Chris, as a tear fell down his face. Chris looked over, his brown eyes locked onto her blue ones.

"We can't heal the dead."


	22. Chapter 22

Tears welled up in Melinda's eyes, fell down her cheeks, but she didn't even realize it. She was staring at Chris, and when he reached out for her, she flinched away.

"No."  
"Mel…"   
"No. Help … help him. Chris, you have to help him."   
"Mel, honey."

Melinda looked over to her mother, who had that look on her face. Melinda shook her head, until Piper and Leo moved closer, wrapping her up in their arms. Melinda was still at first, stiff in their embrace, until she met Sam's eyes. The utter despair she could see there, the grief that was so evident with every broken breath Sam took, was too much for Melinda to bear. She pushed her way out of her parents' arms, and knelt beside Dean. Paige knelt beside Melinda, putting a hand on her arm, where the cut that hadn't been completely healed had started to bleed again. Melinda yanked her arm away.

"Help him, Aunt Paige."   
"Sweetheart, I—I wish I could."  
"You can! I know you can! You—you're strong. You can do this!"

Wyatt moved back from Peyton, who was completely healed now, and with Sam's help, Peyton sat up. She looked over to her cousin, saw Melinda stand up, her jerky movements and the tears cascading down her face. And Peyton could feel it, Melinda's devastation and horror. The refusal to believe what was clearly in front of her. Peyton's heart was breaking, just like Melinda's was, and they both started to shake. Peyton, without really realizing it, let her hand fall, searching until she found Sam's hand. She gripped it, then let her fingers drift down to hold his wrist, feeling his pulse beat beneath her fingertips. She took in a deep breath, and leaned into Sam. Sam let out a shaky breath, and Peyton let her hand drift up to his face, and she held it there. Leo stepped closer to Melinda, putting an arm around her.

"Honey…"   
"Daddy, there's got to be something…The Book! Dad, get The Book."   
"Sweetheart, there's not—"   
"There has to be! Give me The Book and I'll find the damn spell myself!"

Leo sighed, and Melinda brought _The Book_ in front of her by using her powers. She opened it, started flipping pages, then called out while she still turned the pages.

"Aunt Prue, I know you're there! You—you have to …Help me. Help me find a spell, please!"

But the pages stayed still. Melinda dropped her head, as the tears threatened to pour over, but she fought them back.

"Come on, please… Fine! I—There has to be something."   
"Melinda, honey… He's—"   
"No! No, he's not! Mom, I—I just got him back. I … I can't—I can't lose him now!"

Peyton and Phoebe put a hand to their hearts. Melinda was borderline hysterical now, and Peyton could feel it, but still feeling the beat of Sam's heart, Peyton was okay. Her heart was breaking for Melinda, who was pacing the room now. Fake flower petals were flying behind Melinda. A glass on the shelf exploded, sending glass shards flying. Piper sighed.

"Mel, honey."   
"He's not d… He's not, Mom. Do something. Send Wyatt to the Elders!"  
"Honey, he's been gone."

Melinda smiled, though the tears still coursed down her face. She looked down, and knelt beside Dean.

"Did you hear that? Wyatt's gone … He'll fix it. It'll be okay. We'll be okay, Dean."

She reached a hand out, but her hand was shaking so badly, so she put it back down. Wyatt orbed into the room then, and the look on his face said everything. Melinda shook her head, and Wyatt knelt in front of her.

"Melly… I'm so sorry."   
"No. Wyatt, no."   
"There's nothing they can do."   
"Yes, there is. There has to be!"   
"Mel…"   
"No!"

Melinda looked around the room, at the solemn, crying faces. She could feel herself slipping, and it was in that moment that she knew: She would never survive this. She looked to Peyton, and Peyton reached for her. Melinda looked down, and laid an incredibly shaky hand on Dean's still chest.

And she broke. The sobs seemed to come up from the depths of her soul. Her whole body was shaking so badly, and she leaned over, laying her forehead on Dean's chest.

"This can't be happening. Dean, no. No!"

Peyton closed her eyes as Sam bent, burying his head in her shoulder. Melinda sat up, pushing her hair out of her face while she cried.

"I just got him back. I—I can't—I can't lose him now."

Coop held Phoebe to him, and Leo was holding Piper. Chris was staring out the window, shaking his head. Melinda was gasping, sobs still shaking her whole body. Melinda laid her hands on Dean's face.

"Baby… You promised. You promised you wouldn't leave again, remember? You can't leave me, Dean, please. Please!"

Melinda bent down, wrapping her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

"God, please, don't let this happen!"

Melinda sobbed, holding on to Dean. Something sounded behind her, something like leaves rustling, and Melinda heard Sam's shocked voice.

"What the … Oh my God."

Melinda opened her eyes, tears still pouring from them, and saw the faces in front of her. She turned, holding onto Dean, and saw an unfamiliar man. He wore a suit and tie, with a big beige trench coat over it. He was tall, maybe just a tad bit shorter than Dean, with dark, dark hair. The one thing Melinda couldn't look away from was his piercing blue eyes. She took in a shaky breath.

"Who … who are you?"

Leo stepped forward.

"Castiel?"

The man smiled.

"Hello, Leo. Hello, Sam."

Sam just stared, and Melinda kept looking between the men. She looked at Castiel, saw that he was looking at Dean. She repeated her question.

"Who are you?"   
"I'm an angel of the Lord."   
"A what?"

Piper, Peyton, Phoebe, Coop, and Melinda all asked the same question. Castiel knelt beside Melinda and Dean. Melinda sniffed as she stared at this Castiel.

"Can you help him?"

Castiel smiled at her, and gently moved her away from Dean. Piper and Leo stepped over, putting their arms around Melinda, holding her back. Castiel looked to Dean, reaching a hand out, and Melinda spoke.

"Don't—Don't hurt him."

Castiel reached out, laying two fingers to Dean's forehead. No one in the attic took a breath, until Dean gasped and opened his eyes. He sat up, looking around, stopping when he saw Castiel.

"Cas? What … Where's Mel?"

Melinda gasped, and Dean looked over to her. He let out a breath of relief, and Melinda fought her way out of Piper and Leo's hold. She knelt beside Dean, reaching shaking hands out to lay on his face. He closed his eyes, and breathed her name. Melinda let out a sob, taking Dean in her arms. He sighed and wrapped her in his arms, and she held him, sobbing into his shoulder. Dean laid a hand on the back of her head, and he looked to Castiel.

"What happened?"

Castiel shook his head, and Sam just stared at him.

"You … You died, Dean. I held you in my arms and you died."


	23. Chapter 23

Dean sat at the kitchen table, one hand holding his coffee mug, the other holding the girl who hadn't moved from his side for the past two hours. Melinda was nearly in his lap, and he couldn't say that he'd be very upset if she actually was. He drank the rest of his coffee, realizing he'd lost count of how many cups he'd had. But hey, when a man literally comes back from the dead, he's entitled to a few things. A nice caffeine buzz being one.

He'd sat through the story, how he and Peyton had gotten to Melinda, only for Dean to be stabbed by a shapeshifter. Melinda had vanquished James on her own, being gravely injured in the process. And Peyton, with a life-threatening concussion, had somehow gotten them all back to the Manor. Their injuries were too severe for one whitelighter to heal, so the three they had were forced to work together on one person at a time. And they couldn't even fully heal one before they had to move to the next one. But by the time they got to Dean … It was too late. He died in Sam's arms while Melinda was being healed. Castiel had showed up, long enough to bring Dean back, then disappear again. Dean picked the mug back up, seriously debating another cup, before shaking his head. Piper and Leo had gone to bed, even though it was the middle of the morning, and Coop had taken Phoebe to their room shortly after. Cousins and brothers dispersed, to where only Melinda, Dean, Sam, and Peyton were left.

Melinda sighed, shifting, resting her head back on his shoulder. He reached up to run the ends of her hair around his fingers. Once she'd calmed down a bit, Dean had convinced her to sit still long enough for her brothers and her aunt to finish healing her. After that, he'd convinced her to leave her hair down, and she seemed prepared to do just whatever he asked. He moved, kissing Melinda's forehead, and she sighed again.

"Mel?"  
"Hmm?"   
"You okay?"

She nodded.

"I am now."

Dean could feel his shoulder getting damp. She was crying again. He could just imagine what she was feeling, because hours earlier, he'd run the gamut of emotions himself. He sighed, pulling her closer. He looked at his watch, as Peyton stood up.

"Okay. Here's what's going to happen."

Melinda moved to where she could look at Peyton, keeping her head on Dean's shoulder. Sam looked up at Peyton, who smiled.

"You two … are getting the hell away from here."   
"Peyton—"

Both of them started to talk to her, but she held up her hands.

"I've discussed it with everyone. We all decided a break is in order."

Peyton held out her hand, and a key appeared. Melinda sat up straight.

"Hey, how did you do that?"

Peyton grinned.

"Paris did it. She and Abigail have been busy little bees. Here."

She tossed the key, and Dean caught it, mid-air. He looked to Melinda, sharing her confused look, before returning to Peyton's smiling face.

"Right over in Pacific Heights, there is a very, very nice new hotel. And there is a room booked for … Who was it, Sam?"

Sam smiled.

"Jimmy Page."  
"Right. Well, Jimmy Page has a room for two reserved for tonight."

Dean looked over to Sam, who just shrugged his shoulders. Melinda blinked, and Peyton smiled at her. Melinda turned to look at Dean, and they stared at each other for … maybe a second before speaking at the same time.

"Done."

Peyton laughed, reaching out to take Sam's hand. Sam slid the keys to the Impala over to Dean, who stood up. Melinda followed, going to Peyton.

"You talked to—"   
"Everyone, kid. They agree. After the hellish day we've all had, and the … angel stuff, you need this. We all need this."

Melinda nodded.

"What about our—"   
"Already loaded in the car."

Melinda looked to Sam, who was smiling at her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then Peyton's.

"I owe you for this."  
"Damn right. And I will collect, sister!"

Dean walked by then, grabbing Melinda's arm and pulling her after him. She let out a laugh, waving to Sam and Peyton as she ran to try to keep up with Dean. Peyton just laughed, then walked over, sitting in Sam's lap.

"You know…"   
"Know what, Miss Peyton?"   
"We've had quite a day ourselves."

Sam reached up, running a hand over Peyton's head, trying not to remember hours earlier, where she had almost died as he watched. Peyton reached up to take his hand, bring it to her lips. Peyton looked at the table, where a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries appeared. Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Paris. It's a cupid thing, the conjuring."

Sam nodded, opening his mouth when Peyton fed him a strawberry. He took a bite, swallowed, watched as she took a bite. He reached over and took the rest of the strawberry from her, laying it on the table before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. Peyton smiled against his lips, and a bright pink light shone around them, before dissolving into a heart as they disappeared.

* * *

 

In the garage, Dean had his hands on his hips. Melinda was smiling at him.

"Please."  
"I don't know, Mel."  
"Oh, come on! I can fix it, but you won't let me drive it?"   
"Hey, I could have fixed it. I just—"   
"Shut up."

Dean laughed, and Melinda stepped closer to him. She touched his face, then went up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. Just before the kiss deepened, Melinda moved a centimeter back.

"Pretty please?"

Dean groaned, but he held up the keys.

"Fine."

Melinda let out a shout of joy, followed by a laugh.

"Just go easy on her."  
"Don't you worry, baby. I'll take good care of your Baby."

Dean nodded, chewing on his lip. Melinda laughed as she reached up and ran her thumb along his bottom lip. She stood on tiptoe again, kissing him once more, before climbing into the driver's side of Dean's shiny black Impala. He took a deep breath as he shut the door behind her. He walked to the passenger's side and opened the door, as Melinda started up the car. She laughed.

"Oh, baby. Oh, yeah."

Dean looked up, shaking his head.

"Get in, loser. We're burning daylight."

Dean sighed as he climbed in the car. Melinda eased down the driveway and into the street. Dean relaxed just a bit.

"Okay. We're fine. Just don't—"

Melinda floored it, and the car shot down the road like a shiny black bullet. Dean covered his face as Melinda laughed, the mid-morning breeze warm across their faces as it blew through the open windows in the car.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean carried the bags into the room, and Melinda walked in behind him, letting out a whistle when she saw the room. There was a kitchenette-type of setup, and an incredible bathroom. But the thing that dominated the room was a gigantic bed, covered in fluffy white pillows and covers. Melinda stared at the bed, while Dean stared at her. He chuckled under his breath, then walked over to her, standing behind her and running his hands up and down her arms.

"I love you."

Melinda smiled, and leaned back into him as Dean set his hands on her hips.

"I love you too, Winchester. Very much."

Dean moved the hair away, and touched his lips to her neck. Melinda took in a breath, as Dean kissed down to her shoulder, then up to her ear. Melinda swallowed, and he smiled in between kisses.

"H—hey, Dean?"  
"Mm-hmm?"  
"What are you thinking right now?"

Dean smiled, trying not to laugh out loud.

"I'm not really thinking much, Mel. Just sort of acting."  
"Oh. Okay."

Dean shifted, moving the hair from the other side of her neck and kissing there. Melinda took in a shaky breath.

"Because I was just … I'm thinking. I have a lot of thoughts, you know? I'm thinking a whole bunch of things right now, and you're not thinking anything? Nothing at all?"

Dean sighed, then turned her around so he could look at her face.

"Mel. Calm down."

She blew out her breath and nodded.

"I'm calm. I'm … I'm just a little nervous."

Dean nodded as he took hold of her hands.

"You singing _Bohemian Rhapsody_ in your head?"  
"For about the 47th time this trip."

Dean laughed, then pulled her to him. Melinda let her arms wrap around him, and she put her face in his chest, breathing in the familiar scent of his leather jacket, a hint of Old Spice, and Dean. He rested his head atop hers and sighed.

"Mel, I want you to listen to me. Okay?"

She nodded.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."  
"Dean, I want to—"  
"Shh. I want you to promise me that if you get uncomfortable, or nervous, or scared, if it gets to be too much or whatever, you'll just tell me. Okay? Just talk to me, baby, and it will be fine."

She sighed, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I want this to be special for you, Mel. The way you've always wanted it to be. A night you'll never forget."

Melinda smiled.

"It's already that. You're here."

Dean smiled at her, and ran a hand through her hair. Melinda closed her eyes, and Dean touched his lips to hers. After a second, she sighed, giving in to the kiss. Dean pulled her closer, fitting their bodies together, as he dipped his tongue to touch hers. He just kissed her, for what seemed like the longest time, until Melinda noticed that his hands weren't around her waist anymore. They were—

She sucked in a breath as she felt Dean's warm palms against her stomach. She made a little noise, and Dean moved down to kiss her neck. Dean's hands slid slowly up, as his mouth went slowly down her neck. He stopped his hands at the bottom of her ribcage, and Melinda took in a shaky breath. Dean smiled and lifted his head.

"You okay?"

She nodded, and he kissed her lips again. In a burst of courage, Melinda pushed his shirt off his shoulders, leaving him in his t-shirt. Dean smiled against her mouth, before pulling back and gripping the hem of her shirt in his hands. He looked over at her, locking eyes, until she nodded. He lifted the shirt over her head, and Melinda stood there in a bright red bra. She tried not to be embarrassed, while Dean tried not to swallow his own tongue. She stepped closer to him and took the hem of his t-shirt in her hands, pulling it up over his tight abs and wide chest. Dean reached behind him and grabbed a handful of the shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Wow."

Dean laughed, holding his hands out for her. She stepped into the circle of his arms and traced the tattoo on his chest. He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.

"We'll have to get you one of these."

Melinda smiled, continuing to trace.

"Okay."  
"That's it? Just 'Okay?'"

She nodded.

"I tell you we need to get you a tattoo, and you just say 'okay'?"

Melinda smiled, then looked up into his eyes.

"You think it's my first tattoo?"

Dean's expression completely changed. He started to speak, then had to clear his throat.

"You … You have a tattoo?"

Melinda nodded.

"Where?"

She smiled, then looked into his eyes.

"You can play hide-and-seek later, until you find it."

Dean literally growled as he pulled her in, crushing her mouth to his. Melinda laughed for a minute, but it quickly faded away as Dean assaulted her senses. They shed their shoes, socks, and jeans somehow, and Dean lifted Melinda in his arms and carried her to the big, fluffy bed. He laid her down gently, as though she were made of the finest, most breakable glass. She smiled at him as he came over her, bending down to kiss her again. Melinda let her hands drift up to his face, and the stubble on his cheeks tickled her palms. Dean wrapped his arms around her and rolled, switching their positions. Melinda looked down at him, and he lifted a hand to hold against her cheek. She closed her eyes, pressing her lips to his palm, as he reached around her back to undo her bra. She let out a laugh.

"Mr. Winchester, you have some skills. I can't even do that one-handed."  
"Oh, baby. You ain't seen nothing yet."

Dean sat up, pulling her to him, and Melinda gasped. He was so warm, and the skin-on-skin contact was incredible. He proceeded to show her exactly what he meant, leaving her panting and gripping the sheets. He hovered over her, looking into her eyes as he slowly entered her.

Everything seemed to stop at that moment; it was like the world came to a standstill. The only people in the world were the two of them, and the only thing that mattered was this moment.

Melinda felt something, in the very depths of her soul, not able to explain it with simple words, not knowing that, at the same time, Dean was feeling the exact same thing. He bent his head, kissing her gently, slowly beginning to move his hips. Melinda cried out, as Dean groaned, and soon, neither one could make a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the beginning of their ... you know, I kind of borrowed Melinda's reaction from "The Notebook." Allie does the same thing when she and Noah almost ... you know. ;) I thought it was a cute, sweet moment, and thought it fit Mel perfectly in the moment.


	25. Chapter 25

Melinda woke up when the room was dark. She sighed, stretching, feeling a delicious feeling of relaxation and pure happiness. The lamp clicked on beside the bed, and Melinda, who was laying on her stomach, turned her head to see Dean smiling back at her.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty."

She blushed, and he bent to kiss her. He moved to lay beside her, putting an arm behind his head. She moved to lay her head on his chest, and Dean kissed her forehead.

"You okay?"

Melinda smiled, moving closer to him.

"I have honestly never felt better."  
"Same here."

Melinda laid her hand over his heart, and Dean sighed. She picked her head up, resting it on her hand.

"How long was I out?"  
"Well, we both slept for about four hours. I woke up a little while ago."  
"You shouldn't have let me sleep."  
"Hey, it was easier to … uh, explore with you asleep."

Melinda looked at him, confused, and he smiled.

"I found it."  
"Found what?"

Dean's smile grew as he moved, pulling the covers down. Melinda smiled, laughing quietly as she nodded her head.

"You found it."

At the base of her spine, in the small of her back, lay Melinda's tattoo. It was a triquetra, her family's symbol, the one on their Book of Shadows. Dean ran a finger across it, and Melinda shuddered.

"Tell me about it, Mel."

She smiled, pillowing her head on her arms.

"I've always loved the symbol. Used to sit and run my finger over the one on the front of the Book for the longest times. Peyton and I made a pact to get these when we turned 21." "  
She has one, too?"  
"I had to get her very, very drunk, but yes. She has one, too."  
"Same place?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Dean let out a laugh, then traced the symbol with his finger. Melinda bit her lip at first, but the more he just barely touched her, barely grazing her skin with his fingertip… She let out a moan, and Dean moved, bending to press a kiss to the tattoo. Melinda gasped and gripped the sheets on the bed. Dean smiled as he moved up, kissing her shoulder blade. He moved to kiss her neck, moving her hair out of the way, running his hand down her back, then laying it atop the tattoo. Melinda gasped, and Dean smiled, snaking his other hand under her belly, down to—

"Oh my God. _Don't stop._ "

* * *

 

Melinda lay in Dean's arms, with her head on his chest. He was still breathing hard, and her body was still tingling. She ran her fingers over his tattoo and he smiled.

"We've got to get you one."

He echoed the statement he had made earlier, during round one. Melinda smiled, tracing the symbol inked over his heart.

"Tell me about this. I mean, I know you've told me before, but refresh my memory."

Dean smiled, and moved his arm to rest behind his head. His other arm stayed wrapped around Melinda, holding her close.

"It's an anti-possession symbol. Keeps demons out, since, you know, they don't exactly ask before taking over."  
"Right. So this little fiery star thing will keep me safe? No demons allowed?"

Dean smiled and kissed her forehead.

"No demons allowed."  
"I'm not getting it on my chest."

Dean laughed and Melinda giggled, and he tightened his grip around her.

"Yeah, I agree. I like your chest just the way it is."

Melinda laughed, and Dean ran a hand through her hair. She picked her head up, to look in his eyes.

"Where should I get my little star thing?"

Dean thought for a second, and ran his hand over the places that he named.

"Well, you already have one back here."

Melinda smiled, turning her face to his chest. Dean went on, letting his fingers trail over her skin. Melinda let out a long breath.

"What about here? Shoulder blade?"  
"That might—That could do."  
"Or maybe here? Your neck?"

Dean laid a hand on the back of her neck, just holding there, until he squeezed, almost massaging it. Melinda took a breath, then lifted her head to crush their lips together. Dean's laughter quickly died off, and he rolled Melinda to her back.

* * *

 

Melinda was lying back on the pillows, running her hand through Dean's hair as he laid on her stomach. He was still trying to catch his breath, just like Melinda. He reached over and laced his fingers through hers.

"I love you, Mel. Today—well, yesterday—was the scariest day of my life. When I didn't know where you were, and then I couldn't help you… I don't ever want to go through that again. I can't lose you, sweetheart. I love you too much."

Tears came to her eyes, and he picked his head up to look at her.

"Hey, don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry."  
"I can't help it when you say things like that."

Dean moved up, to kiss away the tears from her cheeks. He laid beside her on the pillows, and she rolled to him, holding him as he held her. She let out a long sigh when he ran his fingers through her hair, and she rubbed her hands up and down his back. Dean kissed the top of her head.

"We've got to go back soon."  
"No."

She burrowed closer to him, and he smiled, tightening his hold on her.

"We've got to go back to the real world, baby."  
"The real world sucks."

Dean laughed, and kissed her forehead.

"We barely got any sleep, Dean."  
"You tired?"

Melinda nodded.

"You wore me out."

Dean let out a laugh.

"Baby, _you_ wore _me_ out."  
"Well, that may be true."

Dean laughed again, just soaking it in. For the first time in a very long time, possibly forever, he felt a sense of peace. He was sure it was fleeting, and he'd probably have to face hell again soon, but in that moment, in the big fluffy bed in a nice hotel, holding the woman he loved as close as humanly possible, he had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, everything would be all right.

"Hey, Dean?"  
"Yeah, babe."  
"Before we go…"  
"Uh-huh?"

Melinda leaned up, pushing him to his back. She came over him, smiling, and tossed her hair out of her eyes. He just laid there, smiling, until she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. After that, Dean wasn't entirely sure how they both walked out of the hotel.

* * *

 

Melinda slept the whole way home. Dean was tired too, but he'd caught his second wind. He decided he'd go do a few things for Leo in the garage, maybe let Melinda catch up on some sleep. She woke up when he pulled into the driveway.

"Hi."

She smiled at him, and took hold of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss, causing him to seriously re-think this whole work thing he had planned. She smiled at him, then climbed out of the car. He shook his head, sighing, and, getting their bags, followed her inside. He set them by the stairs and took her in his arms.

"I love you."  
"I love you too, Dean."  
"I'm going to go—"  
"I know. Work on cars and whatnot."

He smiled and nodded.

"I think I'll get started on lunch."  
"Kind of early, isn't it?"  
"What can I say? I've got this energy that I just don't know where it came from."

She winked at him, and he started off for the kitchen. She closed her eyes and smiled, letting out a long breath. She made her way to the kitchen, bumping into Dean, who was stopped in the doorway.

"What are you…"

Melinda trailed off when she saw what he was looking at, jaw dropped open, and her blue eyes grew wide.

"Oh. My. God."  
"Melinda!"

Peyton scrambled to pull the blanket tighter around her, which was hard to do, since the blanket was also wrapped around Sam. What Melinda could only imagine to be a very naked Sam, wrapped up with an equally naked Peyton. Sam turned to face them, putting Peyton behind him. Dean was just shaking his head, and Sam cleared his throat.

"H—hey you guys. Did you ... um, did you have a good night?"  
"Well Sammy, I could ask you the same thing."

Peyton groaned, putting her forehead against Sam's back. Melinda sighed, and gave Dean a push.

"You, go outside. You two, get your naked asses out of my kitchen and into some clothes, please."

Sam went to open his mouth, and Melinda held up a hand.

"Don't. I don't want to know. Just … just go. Please."

Dean kissed Melinda once more before walking outside, a smile on his face. Sam turned to pick Peyton up, and he carried her out of the kitchen, blanket and all. Melinda shook her head, finally letting out the laughter she'd been holding in, and turned to start cooking.


	26. Chapter 26

Peyton came down the stairs half an hour later, with Sam behind her. Sam walked outside, and Peyton went to the coffeepot. Melinda turned back from the stove, smiling and biting her lip when she saw the flush on Peyton's cheeks.

"Well, well, well. Good morning."   
"Morning."   
"Did you have a good night?"  
"Jesus, Melinda. Why don't you just come out and say it?"  
"Say what?"

Melinda's blue eyes were wide and innocent, and Peyton blew out her breath. She set the pot back down, and walked to the fridge to pour the creamer into her coffee. She turned around, seeing Melinda looking at her.

"Oh, like you're really surprised."  
"I knew you and Sam had a little something going, but…"  
"But what?"   
"I didn't think it was a wrapped-up-naked-in-the-kitchen-together thing. What if my mom had walked in?"   
"She and your dad took off last night."   
"Irrelevant!"

Peyton sighed and sipped her coffee. Melinda turned back to the stove, then sighed.

"Are you happy?"

Peyton smiled.

"Yes."   
"Happy like I'm happy?"   
"I think so."

Melinda turned to look at her, and Peyton was looking into her cup.

"Peyt? Is there something you want to talk about?"

Peyton shook her head. Melinda turned behind her, slid the pan into the oven. She walked over and took the cup from Peyton's hand. She lifted Peyton's chin, and saw the tears sitting in her eyes.

"Oh, honey."

Melinda wrapped her arms around Peyton.

"What is it? Why are you crying?"   
"I don't know. I mean, it was fine. We had a bad day yesterday, and it was only natural that we …"   
"I agree. Come on, let's sit down."

Melinda led Peyton to the table, and they sat down. Melinda reached over and took Peyton's hand, and Peyton took a breath.

"Sam initiated it. He had a really rough day yesterday, and I didn't really realize it until we talked about it. He couldn't do anything to help, and we ended up near-death, and his brother actually did die, in his arms nonetheless."

Melinda nodded.

"It was ... Oh, Mel. It was so incredible. Then, after…"   
"Oh, Peyton. You didn't."   
"You know what happens. I was so relaxed, so I wasn't even thinking about trying to block him or anything. I was wide open, and he …"   
"What?"

Peyton sighed.

"He's in love with me. At least, he thinks he's in love with me. And he's pretty freaked out by it, because we haven't known each other that long, and I'm your cousin, and you're with his brother, and it's just …"

Peyton looked over, to see Melinda's smiling face.

"What?"   
"Honey, stop. Just let it happen. You are just as crazy about him. And don't try and tell me you're not, because you always have been a crappy liar."

Peyton nodded, and let out a breath. She shook her hair out and smiled.

"Enough about me. I want to talk about you. Tell me everything about last night."   
"What, not this morning?"   
"Prudence Melinda Halliwell! How many times?"

Melinda smiled, pretending to think.

"Four."   
"Four?! You were barely gone 24 hours!"

Melinda shrugged, and Peyton sat back in her chair.

"Holy … I think I may have underestimated ol' Dean-o."

Melinda laughed and stood up, going to the sink to wash the dishes she'd used. After a second, she turned back to Peyton.

"Is it always like this?"   
"What?"

Melinda smiled, drying her hands on a dishtowel as she walked back to sit beside Peyton.

"I miss him."

Peyton grinned, and reached to take Melinda's hand. Melinda's smile softened.

"I mean, I know he's right outside in the garage, bent over, fixing the carburetor on that old blue Mustang, but … What?"

Peyton was staring at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Have you been outside?"

Melinda shook her head.

"Then how did you know all that?"  
"All what?"   
"You were so specific, Mel. How could you know all that unless you went outside?"

Melinda glanced out the window, the one that faced the garage.

"I don't know."

* * *

 

Out in the garage, Sam was sitting on a stool as Dean rolled underneath an old blue Mustang. And Sam let out a sigh when Dean kept on, the way he had been ever since Sam had walked through the door.

"I cannot believe that you sent us away so you could get right with Peyton."   
"Dean, I told you. That wasn't the plan. Peyton and I … just sort of happened."

Dean shook his head. Sam moved some tools around in a box, then smiled.

"So … Did you…?"

Sam cleared his throat, and Dean rolled out from underneath the car, giving his brother a look. Sam laughed.

"Was it good?"   
"Shut up, Sam."

Sam laughed some more as Dean went back under the car.

"So it was good."   
"Damn it, Sam. Shut up."

Of course, Sam wasn't going to. It was his duty as the younger brother to aggravate the absolute piss out of his big brother.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Dean blew out his breath as he rolled out from beneath the car, sitting up.

"Yes, Sam. It was good. It was _very_ good. How was yours?"

Sam looked away, and Dean smiled.

"That good?"   
"We're not talking about this."  
"Oh, come on now, Sammy. You wanted to bat so bad, let's go."   
"Shut up, Dean."

Dean laughed, laying back, going to slide under the car again, but he stopped. He sat back up, wiping his hands on the red rag he stuffed in his pocket.

"You want to know something?"   
"I don't know, do I?"

Dean rolled his eyes, and Sam laughed to himself. Dean shook his head.

"It was different. Good different. Almost …"

Dean let out a sigh.

"Almost what, Dean?"

Dean looked up, meeting Sam's eyes.

"Like it was what I've been waiting for. Not just the sex, either. Melinda. I didn't even know that I was looking for something, but I found it with Mel."

Dean was smiling, and Sam couldn't help but smile, too.

"You scared, Dean?"   
"Not really. I mean, if I really start to think about it, then yeah. I get all nervous and twitchy, but she calms me down. Just looking at her chills me out. And it's the damnedest thing, but I miss her. I know she's right inside, sitting at the kitchen table with her cousin, drinking that tea she tries to convince herself she likes. She wants coffee, but she thinks she drinks too much, like she's addicted or something. Like I am. So she drinks that damn tea that she doesn't even like."

Dean was smiling, shaking his head, until he saw Sam's face.

"What?"   
"How do you know all that?"   
"What?"

Sam got up and walked over to the window, looking into the kitchen. He saw Peyton point and wave at him, and he waved back, watching as Melinda took a sip from her cup, making a face when she did.

"Just drink some coffee, Mel."

Sam looked down at Dean, who was looking at his hands. He'd spoken so quietly Sam almost didn't hear him. Sam felt his phone vibrate, and he saw a text message from Peyton.

_Sam, quick ?. Is Dean underneath a blue Mustang right now?_

Sam looked up to see Dean slide back under the car.

_Yep. Why?_

The phone buzzed again, and Sam looked down. New message from Peyton.

_What's he doing?_

Sam looked down.

"Hey, Dean. What are you fixing?"   
"Damn radiator sprung a leak."

Sam started to text Peyton back when a new message from her came in.

_Wouldn't happen to be a leaky radiator, would it?_

Sam called Peyton, who answered right away.

"Hey, how did you know about the car?"   
_"Oh my god… Mel did. Sam, something weird is going on."_   
"You're telling me."   
_"Why? Is Dean acting weird?"_   
"Is Mel drinking tea?"   
_"Yeah. Why?_ "   
"Dean says she needs to just go ahead and drink the coffee she wants instead of forcing herself to drink nasty tea she hates."

After a second, Peyton repeated what Sam had said to Melinda.

_"Yeah, we're on our way out there."_

Sam hung up the phone as Dean strolled by him, going to the sink to wash his hands.

"Dean, what are you doing?"   
"Cleaning up before Mel gets out here."

Sam laughed.

"How did you know Mel was coming out here?"

Dean stopped, then turned to Sam.

"I … I don't know."

Melinda and Peyton walked in, and Melinda started towards Dean. She stopped at the car, running her hand along it. She looked back to Peyton, who let out a sigh.

"Okay, weirdos. Let's get to the bottom of this."


	27. Chapter 27

Peyton put Melinda and Dean back-to-back. She stood in front of Melinda, and Sam stood in front of Dean. Sam nodded at her.

"Okay. Now, um… Pick a color."

Sam nodded, and Peyton went on.

"Got it?"

Melinda and Dean nodded.

"Say it … now."   
"Blue."

They spoke at the same time. Sam sighed, and Peyton chewed on her lip.

"Okay, let's do another one. Number. There's a million of those. Pick a number. Say it… Now."   
"Seven … teen… Thousand? And forty-six."

They'd done it again. Melinda looked to Peyton, who looked over to Sam. Dean's eyes were wide. Sam spoke this time.

"All right. Think of a song. Any genre, any time period."   
"Oh, good one."

Sam smiled at Peyton.

"Okay, got it?"

Dean nodded, but Melinda shook her head.

"Not yet. … Okay, got it."

Dean sighed.

"Mel, really?"   
"What?"   
"All the songs in the world, and you pick _Cherry Pie_ by Warrant?"   
"Hey, I didn't say a word about you and _Tuesday's Gone_ , all right?"   
"Well, if you're going to go that route, why not just choose _Pour Some Sugar On Me_?"  
"I happen to like that song, thank you very—"

Sam let loose an ear-piercing whistle.

"Ow, Sam."  
"Can you guys hear yourselves?!"

Dean and Melinda turned to Sam.

"What?"

They spoke at the same time again, and Peyton let out a laugh.

"You are reading each other's minds!"  
"What?!"

Melinda and Dean turned to look at each other, and Peyton shook her head. Melinda went to push a strand of hair behind her ear, but Dean did it for her. Melinda's blue eyes grew wide, and Dean ran a hand over his jaw.

"What the hell happened last night?"

Peyton looked from Melinda to Dean. Right then, they should be freaking out a whole lot more than they were. Peyton watched as Dean reached to lace his fingers through Melinda's, and Melinda stepped to lay her head on Dean's shoulder. They were seemed calm, but Peyton could feel how worried and freaked out they were. Something was different. Something had changed. Peyton had always been able to feel Dean, the way he would worry and try to push away. But with Melinda beside him, he seemed chill. Melinda had always been easy for Peyton to read, and Peyton knew exactly what Melinda would normally be doing at this moment. However… Peyton stared at them some more. The way they stood, it was like they fit together. Just the same way … that Peyton's parents were.

Peyton's mouth fell open, and she looked up.

"Paris! Hey, can you come here for a minute?"

Melinda looked at Peyton, a curious expression on her face. Dean pressed a kiss to Melinda's forehead, and Melinda sighed. Peyton shook her head with a smile, and a red heart began to glow just outside the garage. It grew, until Paris appeared. Her chocolate brown hair, much like her mother's, curled to her shoulders, and her dark eyes, like her father's, were bright. She smiled as she stepped inside, and Peyton crossed to her.

"Hey, Peyt. What's up?"   
"Come here."

Paris followed her little sister, stopping halfway and laying a hand over her heart.

"Peyton, can't you feel that?"   
"What?"

Paris smiled, then shook her head.

"Must just be a cupid thing. It's so powerful, though. You should feel something from it."   
"Well, Peyton is a little off her game. Long night."

Peyton turned to Melinda, fire flashing in her eyes. Melinda laughed, and turned her face to Dean's shoulder. Dean laughed too, and Sam turned as red as Peyton was. Paris smiled.

"Oh, I can feel that, too. Just not quite as strong as this."  
"That's what we need to know, Paris. Just what exactly is 'this'?"

Paris stepped towards Dean and Melinda, looking back to Peyton.

"Are they reading each other's thoughts?"   
"Basically."

Paris nodded.

"It's just like Mom and Daddy. They're bonded."   
"We're what, now?"

Paris smiled at Melinda.

"Last night, when … Well, you know. Did something happen? Was there … a moment, maybe?"

Melinda looked down, pursing her lips, while Dean glanced at the ceiling. Paris laughed quietly.

"Okay, well in that moment, you two were soul-bonded."   
"Wait, what?"

Paris smiled at Dean this time.

"A soul bond is the deepest connection two people can have. It's what my parents have. You know how they are, Mel. Mom just thinks about him, and Daddy's there."

Melinda slowly nodded, but Dean was staring at Paris.

"What exactly does it mean?"   
"In a nutshell, you two are now like two halves of a whole. You'll be able to read each other's thoughts, and you might not even realize that you're doing it."   
"Hell, they've been doing it all morning."

Peyton elbowed Sam, and Paris continued.

"People who are soul-bonded are just meant to be. They are stronger because of the bond. On your own, you'll be strong, but together, you'll be nearly unstoppable."

Dean swallowed, and Paris smiled.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to know that it will be fine. This didn't happen to cause you problems. You've got someone who will always be there, no matter what. Someone who will know what you need before you can even ask for it."

Melinda and Dean nodded slowly, and Paris smiled. She reached for Peyton's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I've got to go. You, uh… You guys be good."

Paris leaned over and kissed Peyton's cheek, then, with a big smile, Paris left the same way she appeared. Dean and Melinda were staring at each other, and Sam and Peyton decided to give them a moment, and snuck out the back door. Dean took a seat, while Melinda stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Dean, I know it's a lot to take in—"   
"Damn right."

Melinda shut her eyes. She'd developed a headache somewhere around the words "soul bond," and it didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. Dean sighed.

"Come here."

She opened her eyes to look at him. He'd moved back on the bench, opening a spot for her. She started to speak, but Dean sighed.

"Your head hurts. That's all I can think about, and I can't stand it. Come on, Mel."

She sat in front of him, and Dean took the ponytail holder out of her hair. She opened her mouth.

"You don't have a crease. Damn it, I'm freaking the hell out here, Mel, and all I can focus on is what you're thinking. Your hair is beautiful. Can we talk about this?"

She nodded, as Dean threaded his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. She closed her eyes, and Dean let out a breath.

"What are you thinking, Mel?"  
"That you have magic hands."

Dean smiled, and she slapped him on the leg.

"We won't be able to talk about this if you keep thinking about that."   
"Sorry."   
"Liar."

Melinda moaned as Dean hit a spot above her left ear.

"Hey, that's the same noise you made when I—"   
"Stop it, Dean."

He smiled, then let out a sigh.

"I don't know what to think about this, Mel."

She sighed, and he let his hands fall. She leaned back into him, as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

"We can read each other's thoughts?"   
"Seems that way."

He kissed her forehead and patted her shoulders, and she sat up. He climbed off the bench and started to pace the garage.

"Right now, I'm not sure what I'm thinking. I mean, yeah, I'm thinking stuff, but I don't know if I'm thinking it or if you are. Mel, this is just too weird!"  
"I know, honey. I know."   
"No, I don't think you do."

Dean stopped, blowing out his breath.

"Your whole life, you've had these special powers. You've learned to deal with them, and control them, and they are a part of you. So, adding in a mind reading … thing, is no big deal for you. I've never had to deal with anything like this. I've hunted demons and werewolves and ghosts, and that is no big deal to me. Making it where I can hear what someone else is thinking in my mind… Yeah, I'm not so sure I'm okay with this."

Melinda blinked at him, and his eyes grew wide.

"Mel, no. I didn't mean it like that. Don't take it like that."

He walked over and knelt in front of her, taking her hands. She sniffled and shook her head.

"I'm a little freaked out too, you know. Yeah, I've always had powers, but my thoughts have always been my own. I've never had someone who could read what I was thinking, and it scares me."

Dean sighed, and Melinda spoke again, quieter.

"We're going to be okay, right?"

His head popped up, and he noticed how she was looking at their hands, and not at him.

"Hey."

When she looked up, he focused on what she was thinking, and he let out a breath.

"Mel, I'm not going anywhere. I know I have to prove to you that I'm sticking around, but listen to me. Yeah, I'm freaked out. Yeah, this is going to take a hell of a lot of getting used to. But I'm in this for the long haul."

She had tears in her eyes, and he moved to kiss her. She laced her fingers through his hair, and he moved to hold her face in his hands. They pulled back at the same time, and laughed, because they didn't really realize until then that the things they did during the kiss were what the other one wanted them to do. Melinda leaned down to rest her forehead on Dean's.

"We are going to be okay."  
"Yes. We will. I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

Two weeks later, the demon attacks were virtually non-existent, and Dean and Leo were completely caught up with everything in the garage. Sam and Peyton were practically joined at the hip, something that Coop was having a very hard time with. Phoebe would just smile, running her hands through Coop's hair or taking him from the room. Wyatt and Chris were warming up to Dean, and although Leo had tried to be tough, and act like Coop was acting, he just couldn't. Seeing how happy Melinda was with Dean, especially now since they were soul-bonded, Leo, and Piper too, had accepted Dean.

* * *

 

Dean was sitting on a riverbank, with a fishing pole in his hand. He glanced around, seeing Melinda was behind him, sleeping on a blanket in the grass.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean glanced up, pushing the baseball cap on his head back. Castiel stood beside him, looking out over the river. Dean sighed.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?"   
"Yes, you are."

Dean looked up at Castiel again, who was still looking out over the water.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Castiel nodded, and Dean looked back to Melinda.

"What is it?"

Castiel shook his head.

"It's not safe here."   
"My dreams aren't safe?"   
"Someone could be listening. Call me when you wake up."

Just like that, Castiel was gone. Dean set the pole down and walked back to the blanket. He knelt beside Melinda and ran a hand over her forehead.

* * *

 

Dean opened his eyes, disoriented for a moment. He was just fishing, wasn't he? Melinda moved on his chest, and he glanced down. Right. He and Melinda had been taking a nap in her room. Every night since they bonded, they couldn't sleep without the other one next to them. Melinda slept wrapped up in Dean's arms, with her head on his chest. They were like that now, all wrapped up together.

Dean sighed, and maneuvered Melinda off his chest without waking her up. He stood up, and padded to the door. He glanced back, seeing the salt lines around the window and the bed, and stepped over the one by the door. He nodded, and walked out, silently closing the door behind him. He walked up to the attic, discovered it was empty. He shut the door behind him and walked to the middle of the room.

"Cas? Hey, I'm up. What's going on, man?"

He looked around, and started to walk to the window, when he heard rustling behind him. He turned around, and there stood Castiel.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean nodded to him.

"What's up, Cas?"

Castiel looked up, and Dean sighed.

"I mean, what's wrong?"   
"Oh."

Castiel let out a sigh, and Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure you remember Lilith?"

Dean tensed.

"The little-girl demon who held my contract? The bitch who possessed Ruby, killed me, and sent me to hell? Yeah, Cas. I _remember_ her."

Castiel nodded.

"Well, Lilith has begun … She is …"   
"What, Cas? What's she doing?"

Castiel raised his head, his blue eyes full of pain as he stared at Dean.

"Lilith has started breaking seals."   
"Seals? What do you mean?"

Castiel sighed.

"There are 66 seals that must be broken, and Lilith has started to break them. If she succeeds in breaking the 66, then …"   
"What, Cas? What happens?"

Castiel looked to Dean.

"The Apocalypse."

Dean was silent, and the door to the attic swung open. Melinda came walking in, shooting Dean a look before she made her way to Castiel. He sighed. She was mad. He could hear it in his head.

"I'll deal with you later, Winchester. What do you mean, the Apocalypse, Cas?"   
"Mel—"   
"Don't. You should have woken me up. Castiel. Answer me."

Castiel looked down at her, his blue eyes solemn.

"Lilith has begun to break the seals."   
"Lilith is—"   
"I know who Lilith is, Dean."

Dean looked away as Melinda thought of what she had gone through while he was in hell. Of course. Sam had explained everything to her, and since Lilith had held his contract, and been his executioner, Melinda knew.

"Cas, when you say the 66 seals, do you mean… like in the Bible?"

Castiel nodded, and Dean looked back to Melinda. She smiled and turned to him.

"It was important to Daddy that we went to church. Mama had me christened when I was a baby."

Melinda let out a breath, then looked to Castiel.

"When—if Lilith breaks the seals, the 66 that she needs… What happens then?"

Castiel met her eyes.

"Lucifer will be released and will walk the Earth."   
"Lucifer? The devil?"

Castiel nodded at Dean, as Melinda gasped, reaching back for Dean's hand. She swallowed.

"And if Lucifer is freed, then … the battle will occur, won't it? Between Lucifer and … isn't it Michael? The archangel?"

Castiel nodded. Dean squeezed Melinda's hand, and pulled her to him, turning her to face him.

"Baby, how do you know all this?"   
"I told you, Dean. I went to church for a long time. I've read the Bible, and I … I know about this stuff. It's scary and it's really bad. Isn't it, Cas?"

Castiel nodded, and Dean took Melinda in his arms.

"Well, we're not going to let it happen. Don't worry, Mel."

She nodded, gripping him tighter. She moved her head to look at Castiel.

"What can we do? How can we stop it?"   
"We have to stop Lilith from breaking more seals."   
"'We,' Cas?"   
"Yes, Dean. We."

Melinda smiled.

"It's a good feeling to have angels on your side."

Castiel smiled at her.

"I will go and find out what I can, and I will get back with you."

And he was gone. Dean went to step away, but Melinda held him tighter.

"Just one more second."

Dean sighed and held her closer to him.

"Mel, it's going to be okay."   
"I know."   
"I mean it, baby."  
"I know."

She had her face in his chest, and Dean sighed. He ran a hand through her hair, until she pulled back to look at him. He bent his head, pressing his lips to hers.

"Melinda, I swear to you, you are going to be safe."

She smiled, and Dean sighed.

"I know you're not worried about yourself, but I am. And I know you can take care of yourself."  
"Stop reading my thoughts before I can say them."   
"You know I can't help it."

She smiled, and took Dean's face in her hands.

"I am not the fragile little bird you think I am. I am strong, and I can kick ass, and you are not going to push me aside and play hero for me. Shut up."

She laid a finger to his lips.

"I know you're going to worry about me. Well, I worry about you, too. And we're just going to have to figure out a way to work together, without you trying to protect me."   
"Or you trying to protect me."

Melinda nodded, pulling Dean into a hug again. He kissed her forehead, and Peyton and Sam came into the attic. Peyton immediately went to Melinda.

"What's wrong? I can feel it, Mel. You're terrified. What's going on?"

Melinda looked over to Dean, who reached and took her hand. Melinda put a smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing. We just have to stop the Apocalypse from happening. That's all."


	29. Chapter 29

Sam seemed to stay on the phone with Bobby. Dean and Melinda broke the news to the rest of her family, who were all stunned, to say the least. Leo and his sons went to Magic School, where they stayed with their noses in books, trying to gather any and all information they could about the seals. Apparently, there were tons of seals, but Lilith only needed to break 66 of them. Some specific seals were required, but most of them could be anything. Melinda stayed on edge, barely sleeping, even with Dean beside her. Because of that, Peyton could barely be around her.

* * *

 

Three days after Castiel broke the news, Melinda was in the sunroom, trying to find a moment of peace. She was lying on the couch, and she opened her eyes to see a girl just outside the window, in the garden. Her dark hair curled gently past her shoulders, and her dark eyes gave her an exotic look. She was very pretty, and Melinda stood up to go outside to meet her.

"Can I help you?"  
"Maybe. Or maybe I can help you."

Melinda stopped, and the girl closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were completely black. Melinda raised her hands, and the girl spoke quickly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm here about the Winchesters."

Melinda stopped, and let her hands fall. The girl smiled.

"Thought so. I'm Ruby. The boys and I go way back."  
"You don't look like the Ruby they remember."

She smiled again.

"I had to get some new digs. That Lilith bitch stole my last one."

Melinda pursed her lips, and Ruby nodded.

"All right. I'll just cut to the chase. Your boys are in a precarious spot."  
"What do you mean?"

Ruby put her hands in her pockets. She had the slightest hint of a lisp, but it worked for her. Melinda crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know all about the seals, right?"

Melinda nodded.

"And how the forces of good shall work together to bring Lilith down?"

Melinda nodded again, and Ruby smiled.

"Well, here's the kicker. Sam and Dean are the only ones who can stop her. Therefore, they have jumped to the top of every single demon's Most Wanted list. They're in deep shit, and that is putting it very lightly."

Melinda nodded slowly, trying to let it sink in.

"So… all the demons are going to try to kill them?"  
"Well, all the ones on Lucy's side."  
"Lucy—Lucifer. Right. Satan. Okay, good."

Melinda relaxed her arms, set her hands in her back pockets, and she looked to Ruby.

"So why are you telling me this?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What's in it for you?"

Ruby smiled.

"You're a quick study. Basically, I hate Lilith. Not a big fan of Lucifer, either. If you can get the boys to stop her from freeing him, it benefits me."  
"So helping us helps you."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"Look, I've got to go. Tell Tweedledee and Tweedledum not to lose my knife this time, all right?"

Melinda nodded, and Ruby was gone. Melinda put a hand to her head.

"Oh, damn it. Cas! Castiel, can we talk?"  
"What is it?"

Melinda put a hand to her heart, whirling to see the angel standing behind her.

"Jesus, Cas. Don't … don't do that. I almost blew you up."  
"I apologize."

She let out a long breath.

"What's wrong, Melinda?"  
"Ruby was just here. Ruby the demon."  
"Yes, I know of Ruby."  
"Okay, well… She told me some things that have to do with Sam and Dean."  
"What did she say?"

Melinda led him over to a bench in the garden. She told him all that Ruby had said, and Castiel just listened, nodding his head.

"Is it true, Cas?"  
"I am afraid so."

Melinda put her head in her hands. Castiel sighed, and Melinda spoke, leaving her head in her hands.

"What is it, Cas?"  
"I am afraid there is something else."  
"Of course there is."

Melinda lifted her head to look at him, and Castiel sighed again.

"Some of Heaven is … unhappy with the fact that Sam and Dean hold the key to either starting or stopping the Apocalypse."

Melinda closed her eyes.

"Oh, Cas. No."  
"I am afraid so."  
"So not only do we have to watch out for the hosts of hell, but rogue angels are going to be after us, too?"  
"Not you. Sam and Dean."  
"When it comes to them, Cas, it includes me, too. So, yes. Us."

Melinda stood up, walking around a little bit. Castiel stayed on the bench, just watching her.

"What are we supposed to do?"

Castiel sighed, and Melinda could hear Dean calling her inside the house. She turned to look, and when she turned back, Castiel was gone. She blew out her breath.

"Thanks, Cas. Good talk."

Melinda walked inside, trying to block what had just went on from her mind, where Dean wouldn't be able to hear it. She walked into the living room, and almost ran into him. Dean smiled, taking hold of her arms and kissing her.

"Hey, you."  
"Hey."  
"Where have you been?"

Melinda put a smile on her face.

"I was in the sunroom, then decided to take a walk through the garden."  
"Weed a little bit?"  
"We don't have to weed. The fairies and garden gnomes take care of that."

Dean blinked at her, and Melinda smiled.

"Not important. What's up?"

Dean sighed.

"Sam's been talking to Bobby, and we've decided it would be best for us to go and discuss this with him in person."  
"With Bobby? In … South Dakota?"

Dean nodded, then let out a breath, just like Melinda did, as he was hit with the despair she was feeling.

"Mel, wait."  
"You can't. You can't leave, Dean."  
"Baby, I'm coming back."  
"You cannot leave, Dean."  
"Mel, it'll just be for a few days."  
"No! You can't go, don't you understand?!"

Dean watched as she put her hands in her hair while she paced.

"No, Mel. I don't understand. What's wrong?"

She was muttering, talking to herself, when Peyton walked in from the kitchen. Peyton put a hand to her head.

"Okay, okay, stop her. Shut her up, something."

Dean looked from Peyton to Melinda, as Sam came down the stairs. He saw Dean with Melinda, and Peyton doubling over, and he walked to Peyton.

"Hey, what is it?"  
"Mel. Make her stop. It's too—"

Peyton let out a groan, and Sam saw how Melinda was pressing her hands against her head. Dean looked back to Sam.

"Is she having a breakdown?"  
"How am I supposed to know?"

A door appeared at the stairs, and Wyatt and Chris walked through it. Melinda stopped and looked at them, and Chris set his hands on his hips.

"What the hell is going on?"  
"I need your help. Take them."

Melinda pushed Sam and Dean towards her brothers, and each one caught one. Dean looked back to Melinda, his mouth dropping open when he realized what she was doing.

"Melinda, you can't—"  
"Just for a little bit. Let me get my head straight."  
"Melinda, don't do this."  
"Just go, please. I'm sorry."

Chris and Wyatt dragged Sam and Dean through the door, and it disappeared. Melinda and Peyton let out a sigh of relief, and Peyton turned to Melinda.

"You sent them to Magic School?"

Melinda nodded.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Melinda sighed, and dropped onto the couch. She laid down, and Peyton came and stood in front of her, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

Melinda nodded, and Peyton sat down in a chair.

"Tell me."  
"I spoke with a demon and an angel today. And apparently, both sides are gunning for our boys."  
"What?"

Melinda opened her eyes and looked over to Peyton.

"Sam and Dean hold the key. Either they start it, or they stop it."  
"'It' being…?"  
"The Apocalypse."  
"Of course."

Melinda looked up at the ceiling and continued.

"The majority of hell will be after them, because if they stop them, the Apocalypse happens, Big Daddy Lucifer walks free, and hell will be moved to Earth. According to Castiel, a few rogue angels will also be hunting them, because they're pissed that it's Sam and Dean. They figure they take the boys out, stop the Apocalypse on their own."

Peyton was just staring at her, and Melinda laughed.

"When did our lives get so damn complicated?"  
"Oh, about two years ago? When you met a broody little demon hunter?"

Melinda sat up, rubbing at her temples.

"Peyton, what are we gonna do?"  
"We have to protect them."

Melinda shot her a look. Peyton smiled.

"I'm serious. With the armies of Heaven and hell after them, those boys aren't going to be able to protect themselves. However, you throw a couple of witches in the mix, and one of those witches with some serious mojo…"  
"And it's our turn to play hero."

Peyton held out a hand, and Melinda grasped it, matching Peyton's smile.

"Okay. They are going to be seriously pissed when we bring them back, so let's make a plan first."


	30. Chapter 30

"You sure we're ready for this?"

Melinda blew out her breath, then shot Peyton a look. Peyton held up her hands and backed away.

"No, I'm not sure, but … Here goes nothing."

Melinda closed her eyes, muttering under her breath until the door appeared above the stairs. She opened her eyes to see Sam and Dean walk through. A very, very pissed-off Sam and Dean. The door disappeared once they stepped through it, and Dean walked right over to Melinda. She held up her hands.

"Dean, I know you're angry—"  
"Angry? Oh, baby. _"Angry"_ doesn't begin to cover it!"  
"Okay, but I had a very good reason—"  
"You better have a damn good reason for shipping me off to Magic School with your father and your brothers!"

Melinda stopped and grimaced.

"Okay, maybe I didn't think that all the way through."  
"You think?!"

Melinda made a face as Dean went back through the conversations in his mind, letting her hear them all.

"I'm so sorry."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now tell me, darlin', what could I possibly have done to deserve that? What was so important that you had to send me away?"

Melinda looked over to Peyton, who held up her hands and shook her head. Melinda sighed, and looked back up at Dean.

"Your safety. Yours and Sam's."  
"Mel, what are you talking about?"

Melinda ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe you should sit down."  
"I'm fine right here."  
"Okay."

Melinda took a breath, then took a few steps away from Dean. She turned back to him when she was right in the middle, between him and Sam.

"I have learned, from a couple of sources, that you two are in a heap of trouble."  
"Mel, what are you—"  
"Let me finish."

She held a hand up, and Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. She took another breath, then went on.

"You two are apparently the key for this whole _Apocalypse Now_ thing. Either you'll stop it, or you'll start it. Therefore, the armies of hell are going to be on your tail. As an added bonus, you'll also have a few ticked-off angels wanting to lay the smackdown on you, as well."

She stopped, holding out her hands. Sam took a seat, and Peyton perched on the arm of his chair. Dean stayed standing, with his arms crossed over his chest, just staring at Melinda, blinking every now and then. Dean finally took in a breath.

"Who told you this?"  
"Your old friend Ruby."  
"Ruby? You talked to Ruby?"

Melinda turned to Sam, a curious look on her face. She nodded, and he swallowed. Dean turned to look at Sam, then back to Melinda.

"Ruby's alive?"

Melinda shrugged.

"Apparently."  
"Well, demons lie."  
"I know. I've been told that my whole life, not to mention you've drilled it into my head for as long as I've known you. So I called Cas."  
"And?"  
"And … he corroborated. Ruby's telling the truth. And Cas added in that delightful little tidbit about the angels, so…"

Dean nodded, trying to keep his cool.

"Son of a bitch."  
"Don't worry, though. While you … while you were out, Peyton and I came up with a plan."  
"Oh, this I gotta hear."

Melinda narrowed her eyes, and Dean let out a cough.

"You want to go see Bobby so bad? Fine. Go. But…"  
"I knew it was coming."

Peyton elbowed Sam, and Melinda smiled.

"Peyton and I are coming along."  
"No. No way."  
"Oh, you're kidding, right?"

Dean and Sam were talking at the same time, and wouldn't stop, until Melinda froze them. Peyton blew out her breath.

"Really?"  
"They're getting on my nerves."  
"Well, we're never going to get through this if you freeze them."  
"I needed a second of peace."  
"Just unfreeze them, would you?"

Melinda sighed, and unfroze the boys. They kept right on, talking simultaneously about refusing to let the girls come along, until Peyton whistled. They quieted at that, and Melinda sighed.

"If you don't stop, I will freeze you again."  
"You froze us?"  
"That is neither here nor there. The point is, you're in trouble. You've got great big targets on your backs, and both sides are gunning for you. You won't be able to defend yourselves."  
"We know what to do with demons."  
"Not the big shots."

Dean turned around and looked to Peyton.

"We've dealt with some big shots in our time, Peyton."  
"Yeah, and you had the Colt on your side. It's not so cool when you're fresh out of bullets, is it? Besides that, Dean, what happens when a demon shows up that you can't kill with your shiny little knife? Or one that a Devil's Trap can't hold? What happens when you come face-to-face with Lilith?"

Dean was quiet, and Melinda stepped up to take his hands.

"When that happens, and we all know that it will, you and Sam won't be able to defend yourselves. You'll get seriously hurt, or …"

She shook her head, gripping Dean's hands, unable to finish that sentence. She looked back up to him, and smiled.

"But… If I'm there—"  
"No."  
"I can help you, by kicking demon ass—"  
"No."  
"The way I've done since I was born."  
"No, Melinda. I'm not going to let you do that."  
"You're not going to "let me" do anything. I am coming with you, and I am fighting with you."  
"Mel—"  
"This is not up for discussion, Dean!"

He groaned and raked his fingers through his hair.

"You can't do this."  
"I can, and I am."

He turned back to his brother.

"Sammy, help me out here."

Sam thought for a moment, and Dean's face fell.

"No. Come on, Sam!"  
"They've made valid points, Dean. I mean, if all this is true, then we're kind of like … sitting ducks, man. At least with them, we'll have some leverage on our side."

Dean shook his head, wanting to kick Sam's ass. Melinda smiled, and ran a hand down his arm.

"You can't kick his ass, Dean. He's smart. He listens."

Dean closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Melinda's face dropped. Behind him, Peyton laid a hand over her heart. Dean took in a shaky breath, and Sam looked away.

"Mel, I try not to ask you for much. But please… Please don't do this."  
"Dean, honey, I—"  
"Don't fight for me. Don't try to protect me."  
"You want me to let you just run off, without any protection? That's suicide, Dean!"  
"At least then it won't be you!"

They all froze at that. Peyton's mouth fell open, and Sam came to the edge of his seat. Melinda was staring at Dean, and Peyton and Sam gasped when she slapped him across his face. Dean took it, looking down at the ground before bringing his eyes back to hers. Tears were shimmering in Melinda's eyes.

"You bastard. You don't want me putting myself in danger, but you willingly step into the line of fire?"  
"Mel, I will not be able to bear it if anything happens to you."  
"What about me?!"

Tears fell from her eyes, as they did Peyton's. Sam reached over and took Peyton's hand. Melinda was crying, trying to talk through her tears.

"You keep talking about how you want me to be safe, how you couldn't go on if anything happened to me. Have you ever stopped to think about me, and what would happen if something happened to you? Dean, I would not be able to handle it. I barely got through it last time, and we weren't even bonded then! Look at me. You look in my eyes, and you remember this: I will die if something happens to you."

Dean went to open his mouth, but he couldn't. He had tears in his own eyes, and he could feel everything Melinda was feeling, and he didn't know how either of them were still standing. The tears coursed down her cheeks as she went on.

"Dean, I'm telling you all this because you physically cannot leave me. We're bonded. That means, if something happens to you, it happens to me. If you die, then I will, too. I don't want you to go, but I know that you have to. Therefore, I am coming with you! Not because I want to, because I have to. It is a necessity! You want to throw yourself to the wolves? Fine. Go for it. Just know that I will be right there beside you. So maybe you should think about that."

Melinda pushed past him and walked up the stairs. Sam was holding Peyton in his lap, and she was crying. Dean looked back to them, then followed Melinda up the stairs. Her bedroom door was closed, but he pushed it open. She was lying on the bed, curled up into a ball, and she was crying. Dean closed his eyes, feeling as though his heart was breaking in his chest. He walked over and climbed into the bed with her. She shook her head, trying to scoot away from him, but he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. After a minute, she stopped fighting and just let him hold her. She sobbed, gripping his arms as he buried his face in her hair. Dean blinked back his tears.

"I'm so sorry, Mel. Please stop crying, babe. I'm sorry."

Melinda took in a breath, and it was shaky and broken.

"You don't understand, Dean."  
"Mel, honey—"

She shook her head.

"You keep … You constantly put yourself in danger, and you plan on doing it, and you don't ever think about what you might be leaving behind. You did it before, went to hell, and you didn't even think about what would happen to Sam when you were gone. Or me. You … You didn't even think about me."  
"Mel…"

She shook her head as she sobbed, and Dean ran a hand over her hair.

"Mel, I—"  
"You have to understand this, Dean. Whatever you do now affects me. If you go running half-assed after some demon, I will bear the consequences. We're bonded, Dean. If you get hurt, I will feel it, too."

She rolled over, where she could face him. He sucked in a breath, laying a hand to her cheek, which was red, the way his was. She had slapped him, and the marks were on her skin as well as his. Dean sighed as he rolled on his back, running his hands over his face. Melinda moved to lay her head on his chest, and she looked up to his face.

"My whole life, the only person I've ever had to look out for was Sammy. I don't worry about myself, because… What's the point?"

He sighed, and twirled her hair around his fingers.

"I … I did think about you, Mel. I had to physically stop myself from driving straight to you that entire year. I dialed your number, a lot. But I could never call. I didn't want to bring you into that."

Melinda laid her ear over his heart, closing her eyes when she could hear the steady beat of his heart. Dean kept touching her, running his hand over her hair and over her arms.

"Mel. I … I don't really know how to do this."  
"You think I do?"

She opened her eyes, and he stared into the blue.

"I'm at a loss here too, Dean. My entire life, I've had someone watching out for me. I've never had to worry about myself either, because someone else always was. But now… I have to watch out for me, because—"  
"Because it's not about me. It's you."

Melinda closed her eyes, as fresh tears came. Dean picked her face up, bringing her close and kissing her lips. She let her hands come up to cup his face, and he rolled her over, as the door clicked to lock.

* * *

 

Downstairs, Peyton shook her head. Sam came up behind her, wrapping her in his arms.

"What are you smiling about?"  
"It's damn near ridiculous."  
"What is?"  
"They don't even realize how powerful they are. And seriously, it's the middle of the day."

Sam nodded.

"So, you're getting the ... vibes all the way down here?"

Peyton nodded.

"And they're …?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"So you're…?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"All right, then."

Peyton let out a laugh as Sam scooped her up in his arms and carried her, in a bit of a hurry, up the stairs.


	31. Chapter 31

Melinda was lying in Dean's arms, her head pillowed on his chest. Dean ran his hand up and down her arm and let out a long breath.

"Hey, Dean?"  
"Yeah, baby?"  
"We're going to be okay, right?"

Dean looked down, as Melinda looked up to meet his eyes. He maneuvered her around, where he could kiss her again. Melinda smiled.

"That your answer for everything?"

Dean smiled, and ran his hands through her hair.

"Hey, whatever works."

Melinda laid back on his chest, and Dean sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her blonde head.

"This bond thing… It's going to be tough. We're going to have to work at it, all the time."  
"I'm game."

Dean chuckled, running his hand through her hair again.

"Yeah, me too."

Melinda sighed, nestling closer to him. Dean laid back and smiled, wrapping her in his arms. After a minute, he sighed.

"You're really coming with me?"   
"Did you really think I'd let you go without me?"

Dean smiled.

"Nah, not really. I was hoping, but…"

Melinda smiled, and pressed a kiss to his chest. Dean scratched her head, and they lay there in silence for a minute, until a noise made both of them sat up. Dean shook his head.

"Please tell me that's not…"   
"Oh, it can't be."

They heard it again, and Dean groaned. Melinda made a face.

"Oh, I'm going to be sick."  
"Now that's just plain ridiculous."

They heard a particularly loud moan from the room next door, and Melinda shook her head as she climbed out of bed.

"Oh, no. No way. That's just … I need a shower."   
"That sounds like a great idea."

As the headboard seemed to hit the wall again, Melinda slipped Dean's shirt over her head as he pulled on his jeans.

"I just feel so dirty."   
"You and me both, sister."

* * *

 

An hour later, Dean and Melinda were down in the kitchen, finishing up their lunch when an exceptionally cheery Peyton and Sam came bouncing into the kitchen. Dean and Melinda exchanged a glance.

"Hey there. Did you have a nice nap?"

Peyton and Sam exchanged a glance, and a smile, as Melinda and Dean shuddered. Peyton glanced back at Dean and Melinda, and she gasped.

"Oh my God. You—Oh, no."

Melinda nodded, and Peyton covered her face with her hands. Sam looked from Melinda to Peyton, before locking eyes with Dean. Dean stood up, walked over, and slapped Sam on the back. Sam slowly nodded.

"Well, that's a little embarrassing."  
"You think?!"

Peyton's voice was muffled, since she still had her face in her hands. Melinda snorted, which made Dean laugh, and soon, all four of them were doubled over in laughter. Dean's phone started ringing, and he stepped out back to answer it. Peyton came to sit by Melinda, as Piper and Phoebe walked in through the back door. They caught their daughter's smiling faces, and Sam's grin as he stared out the window.

"Well, aren't we all cheery this afternoon?"

Peyton and Melinda exchanged a glance, and they fell out laughing again. Piper and Phoebe just smiled, shaking their heads at their daughters, as Dean stepped back inside. The girls immediately quieted, both feeling the apprehension Dean was feeling. Melinda stood up.

"Dean, what is it?"

Dean sighed.

"That was Bobby. We … We need to go."

* * *

 

Melinda sat on her bed, watching as Piper folded clothes and placed them into a bag. Melinda fiddled with a string on her bedspread and sighed.

"Mom, I can do that."   
"I know."   
"I'm twenty-four years old. I don't need my mommy packing my bag."   
"I know. Humor me."

Melinda glanced out the window, and Piper sighed.

"I knew this would happen."   
"What, Mama?"

Piper smiled, fighting back the tears.

"That you would find someone and leave me."   
"Oh, Mom. Don't do that. It's not forever! We just have to stop the Apocalypse, and we'll come back."

Piper let out a laugh. Melinda climbed off the bed and stood beside Piper. They were the same height, but Melinda looked like Leo. Her blonde hair, the blue eyes. Although Piper believed her daughter's eyes may have come from Prue. The intensity, the almost navy color… Piper ran a hand through Melinda's golden hair.

"I know, baby. I just want to keep you with me forever."  
"Mom—"  
"I know it can't happen. And you love this boy, whatever."

Melinda laughed as Piper folded another shirt. Melinda's smiled softened.

"I do love him. And I'm sort of stuck with him, due to this bond thing, right?"

Piper smiled as she nodded. A knock sounded at the door, and Leo stood there, smiling at his girls.

"Car's all gassed and ready. You packed?"

Tears came to Piper's eyes as she zipped up the bag. Melinda took a deep breath as she nodded. Leo walked over and took Melinda in his arms, kissing the top of her head. Melinda gripped him, putting her face in his chest, smelling the familiar, comforting smell of her father. Leo watched Piper, and when she had gained some control, he let Melinda go. He ran his fingers through a strand of her hair.

"You be careful out there, all right? Don't go off by yourself, and—"   
"I'll wear my seatbelt and I won't talk to strangers. Don't worry, Dad."   
"Waste of breath, my dear."

Melinda looked back to Piper, who opened her arms. Piper bit back a sob, and tears rolled down Melinda's cheeks. Piper ran a hand over the back of Melinda's head.

"You take care of yourself, baby girl. And we're just a phone call away, right? And your brothers even less. Just yell, and they'll be there."

Melinda nodded, hugging Piper tighter. Piper smiled through her tears and held tighter to Melinda. Piper glanced to Leo, who looked to be fighting back tears of his own. Piper nodded, kissing Melinda's head.

"You'll be fine, my love. You are strong, you are loved, and you are wise."

Those were the words that Piper had said to Melinda just after she was born. The first time Piper held each of her children, she had said those three things to them. Technically, the first statement she had told them was "You are safe," but now, today… She had changed it for Melinda, and Melinda had noticed. Melinda just nodded again, and Piper finally pulled back. She reached her hands to Melinda's face and wiped away the tears.

"You don't want to let Dean see you cry, do you?"

Melinda shook her head, and Piper smiled. She brought Melinda's face to her and kissed her forehead.

"Let's see what we can do, huh?"

Leo smiled as he grabbed the bag and walked out of the room. Melinda nodded, and Piper called for Paige, who orbed in the room, smiling.

"I'm just making the rounds today."

Piper and Melinda's matching curious expression made Paige laugh.

"Phoebe and Peyton are kind of a mess. Coop called me to fix them, too. But first… Come here, kid."

Melinda smiled as she walked into Paige's arms. Paige hugged her tight.

"You be careful, okay? Anytime you need anything, just call. I don't care what time it is. And you know how Henry is."

Melinda laughed. She'd had plenty of late-night conversations with her night owl uncle. Paige moved back and nodded.

"You know how beautiful you are?"  
"Aunt Paige."  
"You are. I'm only doing this to enhance your natural beauty."

Melinda smiled and closed her eyes. Paige had glamoured her before, and each time, she said the same thing. Paige held her hand over Melinda's face, and it started to glow. She did the same thing to Piper with her other hand, and she smiled when she dropped her hands.

"Gorgeous."

Melinda opened her eyes, glancing in the mirror, and she smiled.

"Thanks, Aunt Paige."   
"Anytime, baby doll. And I mean it."

Paige leaned to press a kiss to Melinda's forehead, and she orbed away. Melinda turned to her mother, and Piper reached out a hand. Melinda took it, and they started down the stairs. Sam and Dean were standing near the door, and Peyton was wrapped in Phoebe's arms, both of them crying. Piper leaned in to Melinda and whispered.

"Guess that was a waste of a glamour."

Melinda laughed, and everyone turned to look at the stairs. A smile lit up Dean's face, and Coop walked over to Melinda. She smiled and leaned into his hug. Coop was much taller than she was, and much wider, and Melinda always felt small and safe in his embrace. He ran a hand over her hair and sighed.

"Kid, you know I wouldn't do this unless…"   
"I know, Uncle Coop. Thank you."

He nodded, and held Melinda out at arms' length. She smiled, then went on her tiptoes to whisper to him. He bent down to help her reach his ear.

"I'll take care of Peyton, Uncle Coop. She'll be safe, I promise."

He smiled as he nodded. He motioned with his head towards the door.

"That's what that chucklehead said."

Melinda laughed again, and turned to see Phoebe wiping her eyes and Peyton wrapped in Piper's arms. Melinda sighed when Phoebe met her eyes. Phoebe smiled through her tears and walked to Melinda. The hug was natural, because they'd been doing it for twenty-four years. Phoebe had always held a special place in Melinda's heart, and vice versa. Phoebe held a hand to the back of Melinda's head and cried.

"Aunt Phoebe, we'll be okay."   
"I know. I just don't want to let you go!"

Melinda smiled and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to cry anymore. Her voice was just a little shaky.

"We'll be safe, I promise. And it won't be forever. Peyton can bring us to see you anytime. Or Uncle Coop could bring you to us."

Phoebe nodded, and Melinda stepped out of the hug. Phoebe reached for another tissue, and Melinda smiled.

"Aunt Paige did a good job. You're a gorgeous crier, Auntie Pheebs."

Phoebe laughed, and Coop walked over, behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"They need to get going, honey. It's getting late."

Phoebe nodded, as Peyton walked back to her. Melinda went to her parents, her eyes wide, but dry. Piper smiled and cupped Melinda's face in her hands.

"Don't."

Melinda nodded.

"I'm not."

She forced a smile, and leaned over, in the middle of her parents. Leo and Piper each put an arm around her, closing their eyes. Dean looked over to Sam, and they shared a sigh. Melinda spoke from where she was, not even turning around.

"Don't even think about it, Dean Winchester."   
"You either, Sam. We'll be fine. In a little while."

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Coop laughed, and Melinda and Peyton stepped back. They walked to each other, wrapping an arm around each other, and Peyton put her head on Melinda's shoulder. Melinda put her head on top of Peyton's, and they smiled at their parents.

"We'll be fine."   
"And it's not forever. We'll be back."

Their parents nodded, and the girls turned to the door. Peyton went to Sam, who wrapped her in his arms, and Melinda went to Dean, who leaned in and kissed her. Dean looked back to Leo, who nodded. Dean nodded back, and put an arm around Melinda. They walked out to the porch, and were starting to go down the steps when Melinda turned back. She met Leo's eyes, then Piper's. Piper nodded, and Melinda smiled.

"I love you."  
"We love you too, sweetheart."

Melinda smiled at them, and leaned into Dean as they walked down to the car. Sam and Peyton followed them, climbing into the backseat. Melinda slid into the passenger's seat, and Dean started up the car. The Impala roared to life, and they all looked back to the porch. Piper was in Leo's arms, and Phoebe was in Coop's, and they were all waving. Dean, Melinda, Sam, and Peyton all waved back, and Melinda and Peyton turned back, watching the house and waving until they couldn't see it anymore.

When Dean turned off the street, Melinda closed her eyes and sighed. Peyton crawled over to Sam, and he held her until her tears slowed. Dean reached over and took Melinda's hand. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. His voice was soft and gentle.

"You okay?"

Melinda nodded.

"It's just hard. I've never really been away from them. Peyton either. It's just … We'll be okay."

Dean nodded, squeezing her hand.

"Hey, there's a stop we need to make before we hit the interstate."

* * *

 

Melinda sighed, closing her eyes. Dean was sitting right in front of her, bent over like she was, and he was holding her hands.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Melinda's eyes flew open.

"Hey, don't you even. You kept insisting, okay? I'm doing this for you."  
"But Mel, I…"   
"Don't back out on me now, Winchester."

They heard a yelp beside them, followed by Sam's reassuring whispers. Melinda sighed, closing her eyes again. A new voice sounded in the room.

"Ready?"  
"Yep. Let's get a move on."

A tall, burly man chuckled, and Dean held Melinda's hands tighter.

"Death grip, Winchester. Chill out."

He laughed, leaning up to kiss her forehead. He came back and pressed a kiss to her lips and she let out a breath, relaxing just a little.

"Ms. Halliwell?"  
"That's me."  
"And this is what you want?"  
"That's it."   
"Okay, then. Here we go."

* * *

 

An hour later, Melinda and Peyton were smiling. Sam and Dean had stopped sweating bullets, and were just about as calm as the girls. Melinda held the mirror up one more time, seeing the anti-possession symbol she'd just gotten tattooed on the back of her neck. It matched the one on Dean's chest. Peyton had an identical one, in the same place as Melinda's, and she'd made it through this tattoo sober. The last one, she'd been so drunk she eventually passed out.

Dean walked over and wrapped an arm around Melinda's waist. She smiled.

"It's hot, isn't it?"   
"You have no idea."   
"Actually, I do. Remember, we're bonded, so what you feel, I feel."

Dean laughed, and Melinda turned to kiss him. Sam came up to stand by Peyton.

"We really need to be on the road, guys."

Melinda turned to Dean with a smile.

"Can I drive?"

Dean looked over at Sam, who was suddenly busy with a laughing Peyton. Dean turned back to Melinda, who had just walked out the door. Peyton turned to follow her, bringing Sam behind her. At the door, Peyton turned back to Dean with a smile.

"Hey, Dean. Where're your keys?"

He patted his pockets, and heard the Impala roar to life outside.

"Son of a bitch."

Sam laughed as he and Peyton climbed in the car, and Dean grumbled as he sat in the passenger's seat. Melinda leaned over and kissed the frown from his face. He sighed, and she cranked up the radio. _Don't Stop Believing_ came through the speakers, and Dean groaned.

"Journey, really?"   
"House rules, Dean. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Sam fell out laughing in the backseat, which caused Peyton to join him. Dean shook his head, unable to fight the smile, and they all joined in on the song as Melinda pulled the car onto the Interstate.

 

*THE END*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of part two for this series. Part 3 should start to be up fairly soon. :) As usual, anything recognizable comes from Supernatural and/or Charmed. I'm just borrowing for my imagination. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
